The Dare
by omg.it's.wickedjelly
Summary: When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite close with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her. FIN
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I've been waiting for for-ev-uh for an inspiration and last night, the light bulb flashed! Ohkay, so this plot isn't one-hundred percent original. Thanks for the bubble burst. ;) But I couldn't sleep last night because the light bulb was just too goshdarnned bright. So here I am! And here you are. Please read and enjoy and hopefully, if I am in Lurline's good graces, review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

* * *

Elphaba Thropp gazed out the window at the rolling hills of the Munchkinland countryside. She, along with her father and sister Nessraose, were on their way to Shiz University. Across from her, Nessa and her father were having a discussion on religion. The Unionist Faith no doubt. 

"…but Elphaba, surely you must at _least_ believe in that!" her sister exclaimed, bringing Elphaba out of her daze.

Although she had no idea what Nessa was referring to, Elphaba responded regardless. "I have no soul, so therefore I have nothing to believe in," she said, her tone apathetic.

"Elphaba, enough!" Frexspar said, irritated at his daughter's inclination to be so _difficult_. "You very well know that I am only allowing you to attend University for the sake of your sister, so could you please try and act normal? Just this once?"

"I'm afraid, my dear father, that what you ask me to do is impossible as my skin lets me do anything but." Elphaba snorted. She always found these conversations highly amusing.

Nessa pouted. "Oh Elphaba, you know how I find your acting like a farm animal so unladylike."

Her sister's words gave Elphaba the briefest notion to shove her _dear _Nessa and Frex out of the window but she reluctantly came upon the decision that she had done enough damage and so the only thing shoved out of the window was…well, gross. Apparently some people had a significant case of motion sickness.

"Please excuse me father, _Nessa_, but I have some ladylike business to attend to in a very ladylike location." Elphaba quickly made her way out of the compartment and meandered around the train looking for a restroom. When she found it she…well, did whatever business one may do in a place like that and was washing her hands (with the oils she had brought with her) when the door slammed open and three high-maintenance girls flounced in.

"Oh but Shenshen, you didn't!" said one with the most perfect, bounciest curls Elphaba had ever seen. Elphaba had a sudden urge to pull on one of those curls and see how far it could stretch.

"Oh, but I did."

"You did _It_?"

"That I did."

"But that…ooh, did it hurt?"

"Well, um, no…I don't…maybe?"

"Ooh, you are just so–" The trio stopped their giggling as their eyes settled on Elphaba for the first time.

"Umm, Galinda? I think someone got sick on themselves," said the girl who had doneIt in a stage whisper.

"Eww, clean yourself up for Lurlinesakes!" She retrieved a towel, wet it, and threw it at Elphaba.

"There, that should give you a good start." They ran out of the room (like cowards, she thought with annoyance) and left Elphaba alone once more.

_That was so incredibly stupid_, Elphaba thought, a smirk quickly forming on her face. Luckily for her the towel was only slightly damp, but it was wet nonetheless. She observed the small burn on her left cheek and shook her head in disbelief. Those girls were horribly brainless.

Shrugging, she returned to her compartment as the conductor made an announcement.

"We have arrived!"

* * *

**Author's Postscript: **Please correct my grammar/spelling/information, however small and "unimportant" it may be. And on another note, let's just pretend, just for me, that Fiyero actually wants one hundred thousand dollars. Even though he's a prince. :) 

And yes, the next one(s) will be much - well not much, but - longer than this baby here.

* * *

Last Edited on May 4, 2007


	2. Chapter 1: Skankerfied

**Author's Note:** Oh, thanks to all the people that reviewed! It means a lot to a first-time author. And to clear things up, Elphaba had hand oils with her in the ladylike-room scene. Ahem. It said that there already. I don't care what you read; you read it **wrong**. :D (Fixed May 4, 2007) Well, whatever. -mindwashes readers with MenInBlack stick thinger- Here is the first chapter, because I'm so nice and what to give you all a late present. (Read: I couldn't wait to continue writing this story and wrote it for the sake of myself.) ;)  
Enjoy!

* * *

Disembarking the train had proved to be as humorously awkward as Elphaba had anticipated it to be. Not only had she received more stares than she could even pretend to count (whatever that means) but she had also been called the oh-so-clever "artichoke", her personal favorite.

Of course, every time Elphaba stared right back at the offender Frex would butt in with a, "Oh _please_, Elphaba, stop staring. Do you not know how incredibly rude that is?"

"Oh, I'm so _sorry_ father," Elphaba had responded sarcastically.

"Lurline, save her soul."

Elphaba had merely rolled her eyes at his.

And so now they were all squished amidst a throng of students. Most of the students had yet to notice her unnatural hue and did not mind that they were touching her back and practically everywhere else from the neck down. Elphaba felt deprived of her personal space and shifted uncomfortably; she didn't like all of this human contact.

"Can we please move?" she asked.

"Elphaba, there is nothing wrong with where we are situated at this point and place in time. So please, just-"

"Father, I am beginning to feel faint from all this body heat. Might we move a little to the side?" Nessa interrupted, fanning herself for that extra effect.

"Yes, my dear," Frex replied. He motioned for Elphaba to take the chair's handles. Elphaba bit her lip to prevent herself from making a wisecrack and obediently pushed Nessa through the crowd, squishing a toe or two in the process. As they made it off to a small clearing – but a clearing nonetheless – Frex took out a package.

"My beautiful Nessa, I have something for you." He handed the red paper-covered box to his daughter and watched as she tore open the wrapper, not unlike a child on an early Lurlinemas morning.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" she exclaimed. She held up a pair of sliver heels that captured the sun's rays and gleamed in the light.

Frex smiled. "I thought you'd like them," he said fondly, a feeling he rarely expressed – or felt for that matter. "And now, now I will go. But Elphaba – please don't bring embarrassment upon our family. Take care of Nessa. And remember to…to…just…try to be normal, please! For me." He ended his parting speech with a handshake (ah – such a warm, fatherly gesture) and left.

Elphaba watched the back of her father get smaller and smaller until she could see it no more. She sighed; Frex annoyed to her no end.

Nessa, taking Elphaba's sigh as one of discontent, placed a comforting hand on her sister's arm. Elphaba looked down in alarm at the sudden touch and then smiled at her sister.

"Fabala, I'm sure he meant to give you something as well, but–"

"Oh, whatever. I clash with everything," Elphaba cut in. As much as she loved her sister, she was tired of Nessa's constant pitying words.

It was then that a grandmotherly-looking woman stepped up onto a platform in front of the bustling crowd of students.

"Attention, students! I will now inform you of your room assignments so please listen as I read off the names."

It was awhile before the woman – who identified herself as "Madame Morrible, also known as your skankerfied (this drew a heap of giggles) headmistress!" – got to their names.

"Miss Nessarose Thropp and Miss Elphaba Thropp. Miss Galinda Upland and…oh dear. Ohhhh, dear." The woman peered over her glasses. Looked at the paper. Peered over glasses. Looked at paper. "It appears to be that there is a misprint: Miss Elphaba Thropp has been posted twice! Ah, well, that just can not do. Miss Nessarose, Miss Galinda. Which one of you would rather-"

She was cut off by the girl who Madame Morrible referred to as Miss Upland. "Ooh, yes, yes. Over here! No. Over _here_! Yes. Okay. I will!"

Elphaba furrowed her eyebrows; that high-pitched voice sounded familiar.

"Very good, Miss Upland! You would rather room with Miss Elphaba Thropp then? Okay, very well."

Elphaba felt herself grow upset over the loss of her sister as a roommate. Who knew what kind of horrible, pro-Animal abuse person she would be rooming with instead?

As her eyes followed the sound of the girl's voice, her eyes rested on…

The blonde.

The blonde with very bouncy curls.

The blonde with very bouncy curls and the _smallest brain on the face of the earth._

Oh shit.

The blonde with very bouncy curls and the _smallest brain on the face of the earth _looked extremely flustered. "Well, that's not quite what I thought she meant, but that's okay," Galinda said to her fans. "You can still visit me anytime. In my non-private suite. I can do this. I have friends. Many friends. Many devoted friends to comfort me in this time of great misfortune. Right?"

At this everyone started to hug Miss Small Brain and offer words of condolence, as if the girl had a loved one die. Lurline, she was such a flake.

"…But there is a silver lining to every cloud, I'm sure of it! So who is this wonderful young lady that I will be spending a great. Deal. Of. Time. With." Her eyes flitted across the dispersing crowd. When Galinda looked over at her, Elphaba gave the blonde a toothy grin.

What the blonde did next was memorable. She began to shake her head; slow at first, then faster each clock tick. Then she squeezed her eyes shut in an unsuccessful attempt to calm herself down. But it seemed that calm was not one of her virtues for in no less than ten seconds after the "unfortunate" news, she was sobbing. No, not sobbing, _Sobbing._

"My social reputation is ruined!" she blubbered.

Everyone looked over at Elphaba and glared. The girl who had done It ran over to her friend's side to comfort her.

"Oh Galinda, surely something can be done! And if something can't be done, well…it's not like you actually have to talk to it. Or even look at it. Okay, you'll have to _sometimes_, but whatever."

Upon hearing those words, Elphaba clenched her fists in anger. Things like this didn't usually bother her but being called an "it" was no different than calling an Animal an animal.

In Elphaba's eyes, anyway.

"Miss Galinda! You're going to ruin your mascara. Lurline, stop _crying_. If anything, you should be sad that you're ruining not only your mascara but your image of a fine, ladylike young woman," said the other girl.

The blonde quickly wiped away the black stains that had appeared along the sides of her cheeks and grinned through her tears.

"Oh Pfannee, you're so right. I love you all so much and I must keep my perfect, ladylike reputation intact. I have not been acting as a proper young lady should; please pardon my sins."

Oh, yes. That was some major sinning right there.

As the posse's gossip fell to a dull roar (versus, you know, a very loud and deafening roar), a happy sigh just barely audible was heard a couple feet away from where the two sisters stood.

"She is just so _beautiful_," a short, young man – boy? – said as he admired Galinda.

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow at him. The look on his face was of such pure heavenly bliss that she couldn't help but laugh.

The boy's head whipped around at the sudden sound. His eyes widened at the sight of a girl who was the color of grass – not something you'd expect to see on a living thing. Not that grass aren't living because they're made of cells and whatnot and turtles are kind of green. But that was beside the point.

"What's the matter, Cat got your tongue?" Elphaba teased.

His mouth opened and shut at few times before he was able to gather his courage and tie it in a big fancy bow. "N-no! Um. Well. Bye."

Okay, not so fancy.

He then took off toward Miss Small Brain who responded to his greeting, albeit with obvious reluctance. Her evident distaste for the boy amused Elphaba and his oblivion to her distaste amused her even more so. She would never understand how one could love one who did not love back. Unrequited love, that's what it was. She could and would never understand unrequited love. What was the point? You know the other person doesn't love you yet to continue to love them back; such a pointless waste of energy.

It was then that a loud stomp-like noise was heard. A carriage with four beautiful stallions pulled up to Shiz's entrance. The twenty or so conversing students left, including Galinda's posse (which made up about 95 of the remaining population), stopped talking to gawk at the handsome young man who had just stepped down from the carriage.

_Whoa, there. Handsome? No. _Not _handsome. Arrogant. Yes. Arrogant. _

He had floppy hair,

_No. Unruly._

a perfect smile,

_Too perfect – the guy probably stole the teeth for all we know._

and dark skin.

Galinda immediately stood up, dusted off her skirt, flipped her hair, checked her teeth, and walked gracefully over to the man, head held high.

Elphaba watched as the two beautiful youths gazed at each other. You could practically hear the _click_ sound as their two hearts bonded together in love. It was one of those cliché, cheesy moments that one has a closet liking for.

For a moment, Elphaba felt herself longing to be looked at that way. But that thought was swiftly pushed back into her mind's garbage bin for she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

It was only then that she discovered why everyone was staring at her. It wasn't that she was green – no, those stares looked different. These stares held questions. It was something else…

And that something else burned.

Shenshen had, in one of her various attempts to look cool, had thrown water from her water canteen onto Elphaba's bare skin. And everyone else was mentally gauging the String Bean's reaction.

Just as they expected, Elphaba felt herself grow angry – uncontrollably angry.

"Now now, Elphaba, please calm down," Nessa said, quick with her words.

But before she could stop herself, there was a blinding light. The last thing Elphaba heard were shrieks, and then…

All went black.

* * *

Last Edited: May 4, 2007


	3. Chapter 2: Talent Girl

**Author's Note: **You are not getting an author's note because I have had to rewrite this STUPID thing FIVE times because my STUPID computer kept on SHUTTING DOWN JUST AS I FINISHED IT!!!!! -sobs- I need a huggggggg...

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Title**: The Dare

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Elphaba awoke to find herself in the school infirmary. She sat up on the stiff cot and looked around; she was all alone. 

She expected to have a huge headache like people always do in stories but found that the only substantial pain was located where the water had splashed her; mainly on her wrists and face. It was nothing much as she had experienced much worse. Say, the time she was pushed headfirst into a puddle. But it bothered her how out of control her…power was. Elphaba liked staying in control of her body as it made life a bit more predictable. And normally she'd been able to control it, to calm herself down. This time was different.

"Oh, deary! You're awake! Are you feeling better?" A heavyset woman bustled in balancing a silver tray laden with a bowl of lovely smelling soup and a glass of herbal tea on one arm and a box labeled Ointments on the other.

"Ohhh, yes. We'll get you all fixed up in no time. And you can call me Madame Idiasa. Weird name I know, but I didn't birth myself so I didn't get a choice!" The nurse said joyfully. She unfolded a brown tray table and situated it next to the bed, laying the food and drink down in the process.

Elphaba could not help but crack a smile at the woman's sincerity. The woman noticed the patient's smile and returned it with a very warm one of her own. "I guess I'm just a bit too cheery for this wee hour, hm? Well, I guess it's not really that early seeing as classes just started."

At this Elphaba shot up in bed, her good mood gone. "I-I have to go. I just can _not_ miss the first day of classes!"

The nurse gently pushed Elphaba back down into the white linens. "Oh, no you don't. We still have to give you another round of ointments. You've got quite the burns! And you have to eat your meal. Did you _know_ that skipping a meal can cause you to lose weight? Yes yes, I know. I was confused at first as well. But it all makes perfect sense and honey, you've got to gain some weight. You're no thicker than a green bean!" Madame Idiasa realized her use of words and flushed. "So sorry, my dear, so sorry. Pardon my rudeness."

"It's okay. I get it all the time." Elphaba said wryly.

The nurse seemed to have missed the meaning of that statement and continued on with her caretaking. "Goodness, just eat!"

"But what about-"

"Yes. You are excused from classes. I know you kids would do anything to skip class these days, so aren't you lucky! You have a real good excuse."

"Actually," the patient intervened. "I happen to enjoy learning."

"Oh. Well! Oh. In that case I'll be done in just a few clock-ticks." Madame Idiasa removed a tube of ointment and proceeded to rub it over Elphaba's burns.

Elphaba had to admit it; the cooling creme felt very good against her singed skin. Just as she felt herself relax, the door to the clinic slammed open and Madame Morrible strode in.

_Oh Lurline, what's wrong?_

"Where is she? Where _is_ Miss Thropp?" She arrived at Elphaba's beside and grinned. "Ah! The Talent Girl. Ah, yes. Please excuse us, Madame."

She shoved Elphaba's nurse out of the way and once the room was silent, spoke. "Miss Elphaba, I have waited so many years for a student like you. _So _many years!"

Talent Girl felt a smile slowly slide onto her face. Apparently, she was definitely not in trouble.

"Yes,yes! Be happy my dear, for I am enrolling you in my ex_-clusive_ sorcery program. I know you'll do just fine. And if I find you exceptionally good…why, I'll just take you to the Wizard himself! But for now you need rest. Just take the remainder of the day off and rest."

"But I'm not even-"

"Hush hush! Every young woman, no matter how talented, needs sleep when they are unwell."

"All right. But Madame, may I ask you what I did? You know…back there?" Elphaba inquired curiously.

"Um, well, oh. Let's just say," The headmistress started slowly, meticulously choosing the words she was to say next. "That if I arrived a clock tick or two later, half of Shiz would have lost their virginity." With that said, Madame Morrible left the room.

_Holy shit._

(This is a line. No, it is not me pretending to be a line. It is a line. You see it? Good.)

Fiyero Tiggular slumped in his chair in Life Sciences. He was bored. Way bored. And the sad part of this predicament was that it was only the second day of school. He looked over at his now-girlfriend Galinda. She was…beautiful. Perfect. He loved the way her golden hair twinkled in the fluorescent lighting. And her curls…her curls. He always had a fleeting urge to pull on one of her curls and see how far it could stretch.

Fiyero winced; his brain hurt from all of this thinking. I mean, really. That was more thinking than he usually did in a week. The only thing that could cure a brainache, he decided, was a nap. He should take one…

And so he did.


	4. Chapter 3: Pyromania

**Author's Note**: Oo, aren't you all lucky, getting two chapters a day from me! I'm so nice. :) Thanks to all who have taken the time to review so far. It's nice to know that I've had a good number of people read my story, but the amount of people deteriorate by about a quarter each chapter. Kind of sad, don't you think? Well, anyways. Enjoy!

**Title**: The Dare

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero woke up from his short slumber in which he had had a very good dream. What it was about, he didn't know. And he didn't bother trying to know for wasn't that why he took a nap in the first place? Well, he also took it because he was bored.

And he was still bored.

Very bored.

He prayed that the two boys next to him would stop fondling each other and talk to him. Oh, it wasn't that he was desperate for _someone_ to talk to him. He had Galinda and all of her almost-equally-as-hot friends for that. No, he was looking for someone to _talk_ to him. And it's not like he would actually initiate conversation with anyone, much less the two touchy-feely boys. Initiating conversation with strangers showed that you were desperate, which he was _definitely_ not.

So he waited for something else to interrupt the class. A cyclone, perhaps, or a fire. Oh yes! Fire. He was still in his pyromaniac stage and so if anything was related to fire, Fiyero would be there.

The sound of the professor talking brought Fiyero out of his daze and for once, the Winkie Prince listened.

"Students! We have a newish student that will be joining us today." The Goat announced.

Fiyero sat up lazily and yawned. While he'd personally been hoping for a rampant blaze, a new kid was good enough for him.

"Class, please give a warm welcome to Miss Elphaba Thropp."

The classroom was silent. Fiyero craned his neck to see what all the non-chatter was about.

_Whoa._

The girl was freakishly green, and not with envy. She gave the class a thin smile and slid into the only space available. That place happened to be located two desks up and three desks to the right of Doctor Dillamond. That place also happened to be the seat next to Fiyero's.

Galinda looked over at him and gave him a sympathetic smile. Fiyero only winked back; now this would _truly _make class a bit more interesting.

After the class's excitement over It sitting next to Him was lessened to a whisper or two, Dr. Dillamond launched into a full-blown rant regarding something about rights and how life was before. Fortunately for Fiyero, class was interrupted once again.

"Professor? Yes, professor?" Galinda called, waving her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Glinda?"

"_Gah_-len-da. Honestly, I don't know how hard that is!"

"Sure. What is the matter Miss Glinda?"

Galinda groaned. "Well. Professor, why do you always rant and rave about the past? Why can't you just teach us history for Lurlinesakes?"

Fiyero beamed; his girlfriend was just too good. The girl on his right side, however, seemed to disagree. She snorted in disgust.

"Good question! We'll discuss that next class." The professor dismissed the class.

The green girl quickly gathered up her school things and walked up to the teacher. Fiyero stared at her back as the two talked about something that required a lot of thinking. She really isn't _all_ that ugly, he thought reasonably. Just a bit…different. Whether that was a good or bad thing, he had yet to find out.

Fiyero then sat up and grabbed his knapsack, hurrying to catch up with Galinda. Just as he was about to tap her shoulder, someone called his name. Fiyero turned around to see the molesting kids. He groaned inwardly and walked over to them.

"Hey! You're the boy from the Vinkus tribe, right?" They asked in unison.

Fiyero nodded in response.

"Yeah, well, this guy wants you to meet him outside of your dorm at approximately seven o'clock." The one on the right said.

"Er, okay. Sounds great."

"It will be!" The other exclaimed. "Oh. And to be all formal an' all, I am Master Crope. This other funny guy next to me is Master Tibbet. Can you remember that? Good. We thought you could. Now toodles!" The two skipped off to whoknowswhere to do whoknowswhat, leaving Fiyero all alone in the empty classroom. Save for the girl and the Goat, of course. He left to avoid talking to either of the outcasts.

It was seven o'clock exactly. Fiyero leaned against the door frame in the hall as he waited for the boy.

At seven-oh-two, the boy appeared.

"Hey! It's the Winkie Prince. On the behalf of some members of the Philosophy Club, I would like to invite you to our annual Truth or Dare challenge that takes place on the second day of classes every year. Care to join?"

_Philosophy?!_

"I'm sorry, but I think I have another activity in which I can otherwise engage myself." Fiyero said impersonally.

"Whoa there, man. Enough with the ice! I promise that you won't have to think too hard in this club. This little get-together involves lotsa S-E-X. You like now?"

Fiyero grinned; they were finally on the same wavelength. And this guy had a sense of humor. He liked humor.

"Sure. I'm in."

Elphaba

Elphaba and Dr. Dillamond had just had a very heated discussion on Animal rights. He mentioned that something very bad was happening to the Animals. Elphaba pondered this for a minute as she walked into her room for the first time. If something bad really _was_ happening in Oz, shouldn't they warn the Wizard?

Sudden silence brought Elphaba out of her thoughts. She looked around to find Galinda, ShenShen, and Pfanne sitting on the frilliest, laciest, _ugliest _bed Elphaba had ever seen in her whole life. And they were all staring at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Elphaba exclaimed in frustration. 'Haven't you immature brats learned that staring is extremely rude? Haven't you gotten used to my skin? Yes. I'm green. What_ever_! Tell me something new. Oh. Wait. I forgot that your brains only specialize in boys, parties, and self-image. I hope you all can forgive me" With that Elphaba began to unpack her suitcases, still feeling three pairs of eyes on her backside. Well, they can stare all they want, Elphaba thought, but I don't care.

After folding all of her clothing neatly onto the two meager shelves she had been provided with, Elphaba curled up on her bed and read her Life Sciences textbook, eagerly taking in all the information it told.

"Hey. Artichoke." Pfanee called. Elphaba merely looked at her, her face expressionless, and then returned to her learning. She knew that would piss the brat off but that was no concern of hers.

"Fine, you stuck up bitch. You think you're too smart, too mature for us? Well you are most certainly not. Brains aren't everything to everyone, you know. You won't get far by being an arrogant nerd."

Elphaba gave them a little smirk before she opened her mouth. "Oh! You are so right. Just soooo darn right. I am smart! Golly gee. I will never get far in life. Now please excuse me while I don't get far in life." She looked back down at the book and continued to read for another hour until it was nearly midnight. She went into the restroom to change into her nightclothes and when she came back, found that the only girl left was Galinda.

"So." The blonde said. "Why are you so hideoteous?"

"Because I am. If you have a problem with that, feel free to bring it up with my dead mother."

"As a matter of fact, I will. Wait. Oh. I can't. Darn."

Elphaba was silent; she had no idea why she had to open her mouth and mention her mother. To be honest, Elphaba had almost no memories of her mother. In a way she was not that sad about it; it gave her less to grieve, and Elphaba didn't like to waste her time mourning the loss of someone.

"Fine. If you won't talk, I'll just turn the lights off."

Silence.

"Argh!"

Silence.

"Hello? Oh, whatever. Don't talk to me." Galinda said, clearly miffed at the fact that someone didn't wish to talk with her.

"Good night."


	5. Chapter 4: Two Long Months

**Author's Note:** Guess what I found out today? Just guess. I actually have a life other than FanFiction! I know, I know; it is an amazing discovery. So that is why you guys only recieved one chapter today. Just one! Well, I also had a tiny bit of Writer's Block. Because come on. It's hard to work up to the actual story plot! And all you other writers out there should know that. Oh, and thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. But now all you have to do is read, pleasepleaseplease_please_ review, and enjoy!

**Title**: The Dare

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero looked around at his surroundings. Half the people in the room were in the process of doing something quite intimate whereas the other half (including himself) were sitting in a big circle around a beer bottle. The man who had invited him to this social gathering – who identified himself as Avaric on the walk over – was about to explain the game.

Avaric cleared his throat and clapped three times to get everyone's attention in the noisy room. "First off, I would like everyone to give a warm and heartfelt welcome to Fiyero Tiggular, the Prince from the Vinkus!"

Everyone hooted and hollered as Fiyero gave them all a "Hey, can't help that I'm just so darn cool" smile. After the circle calmed down and Avaric had enough time out of the spotlight, he continued his speech. "Yes, yes. But now, let me explain the brief rules to those of you who are not aware of how our little game is played. One: this game is not your average Truth or Dare. It is an actual challenge, meaning that you _must_ follow through on your dares. Also meaning that when you follow through on your dares, you get a prize which will vary from dare to dare. Okay, well, I guess there's only one rule. So in that case, let us begin!"

The Winkie Prince didn't even bother listening to most of the game after the first two dares were given. All the fun as of yet was simply Frenching the boy/girl (gender wasn't an issue here) next to you or feeling them up. Big whoop. Fiyero had done much worse back home.

But at long last, it was Fiyero's turn.

"I have been waiting patiently for your turn to come, and now it has arrived." Avaric said mischievously. Across the circle, Crope and Tibbet winked at him. Several girls situated near Fiyero waited anxiously for Avaric's next words, obviously hoping that they would get a piece of Fiyero. This made the prince grin; he was hotter stuff than even he himself thought. Anyone paying close attention to him would have seen his head enlarge as his ego swelled.

"Here in the Philosophy Club, we also like to have a little initiation for our newest members. Luckily for you, the prize is a tad bit better than the rest's. Please remain seated as my fellows and I conjure up your challenge."

Fiyero nodded and killed time by remembering the time in high school when he and his friends held a bonfire at midnight on school grounds (the beginning of their pyromania stage). Needless to say it was not a wise thing to do (then again, it's not like they contained any smarts at all) and as a result set ablaze the school's most prized possession: their garden. Why the garden was so important to them, Fiyero could not even begin to comprehend. But that didn't matter. All he knew was that they loved the garden and so as a punishment, sentenced them to 100 hours of replanting the garden. Only until after the second garden was completed did they expel the boys.

"The Philosophy Committee and I have discussed your challenge and after putting forth many ideas, have decided on the best one." Avaric announced, interrupting Fiyero's reminiscing.

There was a slight dramatic pause. Then he continued. "The Winkie Pince is to have two months…to have sex with the Green Girl. If he completes the mission as instructed, he will be rewarded with one _hundred_ thousand dollars."

The entire room, lustful couples and all, was shocked into silence. Fiyero had only heard the last four words, all having to do something with green paper. Ooo, he liked money because it bought…stuff. Fiyero smiled childishly. Oh, but wait! He recalled Avaric mentioning something else that was green, too…

_Oh._

The full extent of Avaric's words hit home base. The Winkie Prince's jaw dropped. Oh Lurline, he felt nauseous.

"W-what? I-I can't so…_that_!" He exclaimed, stumbling over his words in the process. Sweet Lurline, let there be a fire…

"But you have to Winkie Boy, _and you will_." Avaric said in a menacing tone.

"All right. Fine. Whatever. It'll be easy because that girl is so insecure that she'll anything to get a guy anyway." He stood up to leave the clubhouse. As he exited, Avaric called out to him.

"Two months, Winkie! Two months, or the deal is off."

An hour later, Fiyero was lying on his bed. Thinking. It was something he rarely did, yes, but he felt that there must be some thinking involved in a dire situation such as that of his own.

Pohilo, his roommate, stared wonderingly at Fiyero. The brainless boy really _can_ think! But about what?

"Hey Fiyero. Everything okay?" He asked.

Fiyero looked up at Pohilo wearily. "Um, no. But that's okay. I think…I think I can live. I'm not sure, but I'll try my hardest. Thanks for asking."

Pohilo rolled his eyes; the boy could think, but that didn't mean he could think (or speak for that matter) with intelligence.

Two months. Two very long months. Sixty-one very long days trying to sleep with her? Ellie Throb? _Green girl?! _Two months was a big chunk out of his life that he did not intend to waste on trying to sleep with a vegetable.

Oh god. His head really hurt now. And as we all know, there is only one thing that can cure a brainache:

Sleep.

And right as he drifted off to dreamland, he realized the worst part.

_What about Galinda?!_

Elphaba

Elphaba awoke to the sound of a clock's chimes, signaling that it was time to begin the third day of school. She got up and dressed quickly, not caring if she disturbed the blonde's beauty sleep.

And, of course, she did.

"Pfanee? ShenShen? Is that you?" Galinda mumbled through closed eyes. When she didn't receive an answer, she pried her eyes open with apparent great difficulty and used her hands to rub the sleep out of them.

"Oh. It's you."

"Why the long face? Happy to see me?" Elphaba asked with sarcasm.

"To be honest, not at all. You cause so…so…so much drama around here!"

Elphaba started to laugh hysterically. "Me?" She gasped between giggles. "Me? Cause drama? Why, Miss Galinda, I'm afraid that you must have mistaken me for one of your little friends."

Galinda scowled at the greenie's remark. That girl was so infuriating!

"Miss Elphaba, if you would only paint yourself a natural color then maybe, just maybe, you would actually have a friend or two. But since you seem to actually like your hideoteous mutation, then I would suggest shutting your big mouth before you get yourself into more trouble."

For the first time in her life, Elphaba found herself speechless. She opened her mouth to respond with a retort as one usually found its way out, but discovered that nothing came to mind.

Galinda smirked, self-satisfaction clearly written all over her perfect face. "For once you have nothing to say. I am sure your dead mother would be proud."

Dead silence. Then...

"Shut up!" Elphaba screeched. She felt more angry than she had ever before in her life. The familiar blinding light started to appear, but Elphaba stopped herself just in time.

She panted; her powers were really starting to drain her energy these days.

Galinda stared at Elphaba in horror. "What-what…"

"Happened?" Elphaba finished for the blonde. "Nothing. Nothing at all. So please, just leave me alone."


	6. Chapter 5: The Manly Thing

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! Another chapter for everyone to read. -dances- It's not one of my favorites, but whatever. It's a chapter, and the second-longest one at that. So. Thanks to the ingenious LaFemmeVerte, who oh-so kindly pointed out that more people would review if only, if _only_ I let the undercover anonymous peoples review. And so…the undercover anonymous peoples can now review! I'm sorry for my stupidity. So read, review, and enjoy!

**Title**: The Dare

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Elphaba listened intently to Doctor Dillamond's lecture, occasionally writing down a note or two in her notebook. She admired the Goat very much; she made a point to stay after class every day and talk to him about Animal politics.

But not everybody was as big a fan as Elphaba was of the teacher. Like Fiyero.

For the whole past hour, he had been doodling a myriad of pictures, most of a Goat with a big X over its mouth. The pictures greatly offended his bench mate. Well, good. That was what he wanted.

"Excuse me, Master Fiyero," Elphaba hissed. "But I would greatly appreciate it if you could stop drawing those foul pictures." She noted that at the first word she spoke to him, he had smirked to himself. That was a bit odd.

"Oh, these?" He held up the drawings, making Elphaba shudder. "What's wrong with them? I can not find a single thing about them that are insulting in any way. Would you mind explaining to me what so insulting about them? I would like to hear your…um, oh damn. Wait! I got it now. I would like to hear your opinion." He was hoping that his accident accidentally-on-purpose stupidity would bring a chuckle out of the vegetable, but alas and alack, her face remained expressionless

"You know what? I am not even going to bother attempting to talk to you from this point on because you are just a stupid playboy." Elphaba put a finger to her temple and massaged it slowly; this boy really gave her a headache. But she, unlike Fiyero, did not sleep when her head hurt. No, she studied.

"You know what your problem is?" Fiyero said a few clock-ticks later. "It's um…well. 'Cause if you don't, I would suggest trying to figure out what it is."

Again, Elphaba didn't say a word. And so luckily for her, neither did Fiyero.

But ten minutes later, two guards accompanied by Madame Morrible entered the classroom and headed straight for Doctor Dillamond. Elphaba stared in horror as they put the teacher in handcuffs and dragged him off.

"You're not being told everything!" He yelled. Elphaba saw the headmistress's eyes narrow.

"Nonsense! You are being told everything, such as that we have a new professor for this class: Doctor Nididik!" She announced, her voice overly cheery.

"But Madame Morrible, why is Doctor Dillamond being arrested?! He didn't do anything wrong." Elphaba called out to the now retreating headmistress. Madame Morrible halted abruptly and turned around, facing Elphaba with a glare in her cold eyes.

"Personal reasons that do not need to be discussed with officious students such as yourself. So if you would please excuse me, the professor would like to engage your young minds with new material."

The short and stout professor entered the room carrying a cage. Elphaba gasped as she saw what it contained.

"This here," Doctor Nidikik said excitedly, placing the cage on a round table, "Is a lion cub. Yes, you heard me right! A lion. Not a Lion. Thanks to Oz's most talented scientists, we have discovered a way to prevent Animals from speaking – by placing them inside cages." He proceeded to taunt the baby animal as it cowered within the shadows of the cage.

His mocking soon became background noise in Elphaba's head, for she felt her anger grow rapidly and she could not suppress it. The typical blinding white light glared, and then faded as quickly as it had come.

Elphaba blinked in an attempt to digest what had happened. She looked around the room; everyone was frozen in the exact position they had held for the past several clock-ticks.

"Oh, shit." She said, her heart pounding.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked a familiar, oh-so-annoying voice. Elphaba turned her head to see a bewildered Fiyero staring at her.

"Um, I don't know. But we have to get out of here."

"Man, that's so wickedly awesome!" He exclaimed, his initial shock gone. "Do that again!"

"For your information, I can't. Now please, let's get the animal out of here before someone catches us."

He followed her like an obedient dog as she picked up the cage and frantically looked around for an exit.

"Come on dammit, help me!" she barked. He glared at her and sat back down in his seat.

"I think I'll stay right where I am, actually. Then someone will find me here and see this mess and I'll get in trouble and be expelled for the bajillionth time and then I'll never have to see or hear you ever again."

"But what about Miss Galinda, your girlfriend?"

"Oh, don't worry; I don't need her because there'll be plenty-" He stopped as he noticed Elphaba's eyebrows go way up. "I mean, oh. That is a wise point you make."

"Your commitment proves to be noteworthy, I can tell. But for now, just help me!"

"Oh, all right." He said reluctantly. He grabbed the other side of the cage and together they made their way out of the back door.

"Ow! It clawed at me." Fiyero whined.

"Oh, would you please shut up!"

"But the bottom of the cage just got wet."

"You can wash your hands later."

"It's hard to walk backwards!"

"I'm not too sure I care."

"IT FUCKING BIT ME!" He yelled, dropping the cage in the process. Elphaba cursed under her breath.

"You idiot! If you hurt the poor thing, I will personally arrange for your death." She said, grabbing at the cage.

But Fiyero got it first and brought the cage to a clearing. He opened the door and let the baby cub go. He backed away slowly, watching the baby cub escape.

"Please, use your eyes next time." She snarled as he bumped into her, trying to put aside how uncomfortable his close proximity had made her all of a sudden.

"Maybe you should watch where you stand." He retorted.

"Maybe you should start caring about something other than yourself." She paused as she realized what he had just done. "Well, maybe you were unselfish this time, but you're usually extremely self-absorbed."

Fiyero's jaw dropped in what Elphaba wrongly assumed to be shock at her statement about his enlarged ego.

"What are you talking about?! I am always very self-absorbed. That back there – that was just me being nice."

Elphaba smirked. "And so wouldn't that mean…"

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"You know what your problem is? I know what it is. You think that acting stupid will make people like you, but it doesn't. I-" She faltered as she realized how much she had said. She kicked herself mentally at how easily she had let her guard down, just because someone was nice to her one time. One time! For all she knew, he could be acting nice. He could be using her. But Elphaba Thropp was one person who would never be used. Never. Ever.

They walked back to Shiz in silence.

Fiyero

The rest of the day crawled by, as nothing compared to the excitement that had occurred during Life Sciences. Except for, of course, a fire. The other students had all been unfrozen by Madame Morrible, who explained to them all that they had all slept through class but were free from punishment this one time.

Thoroughout the mini-lecture, Horrible Morrible had kept her eyes on Elphaba. Fiyero guessed it had something to do with the fact that ninety-eight percent of the class was frozen, but one could never be so sure.

Hmm. That whole excursion had definitely confused Fiyero. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't hate her anymore. Oh, he was far from finding her company the least bit pleasing, but...whatever the case, he did not hate her. Maybe it was because she had showed some compassion for once.

But now he was lying on his bed, pretending to do his Mathematics homework. He had sincerely tried to read over it, but the first paragraph had used all these big words like 'point of concurrency' and 'circumcenter'. Ohhhhh. The dull light bulb in Fiyero's brain suddenly became quite bright.

He had an idea.

What if he asked…_her_ to tutor him? Oh Lurline, he was smarter than he thought. Because he very well knew (from firsthand experience, no doubt) that there was many a time when a tutoring session evolved into something more…passionate. Oh, yes. Passionate. He liked that word because passion was directly connected to lust which would quickly become…well, to be honest, sex. And that, Fiyero thought, is what using your brain is all about.

But he wasn't really using his brain to think. He was using other things. Other quite...manly things.

Not that that's a bad thing.

Right?


	7. Chapter 6: Departure

**Author's Note:** Oh my gosh, I am so humongoly sorry that you all had to wait two days for another chapter from me; just blame a load of last minute Science Fair Project workings and New Years on the lack of updates. Speaking of New Years, well, Happy New Year! I hope you had a great New Year's Eve/night/morning. And also, I have a question: what do you call Professor Nidikik? Is he a doctor is a professor? And is he Nidikik or Nididik? I am so confused. Thanks so much.  
So as for my little New Year present to you, just sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter Six

**Title**: The Dare

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero plopped down onto his chair in Life Sciences the next morning, exhausted after a whole night of scheming. He had it all planned out. First, he would ask to be tutored. Then…he would be tutored and then, well, then they'd have sex. It was such a perfect idea and he would be done with this very unthrillifying bet in a day. Gosh. That was most definitely worth his whole night of thinking.

_One hundred thousand dollars, coming my way._

The only obstacle in his way was Galinda. He may act like he didn't appreciate her but deep down inside, he really did. Sure, when they were together she spent more time gossiping than really talking to him, but that didn't matter. She was pretty, popular, and petite. The three perfect P's was what every guy wanted in a girl.

…Right?

Of course, he assured himself. No doubt about it.

Not but a clock-tick later, his victim sat down alongside him. He watched as she placed her textbook, notebook, and pen on the desk neatly and waited patiently for class to begin.

Fiyero cleared his throat.

Silence.

He had to get her to say _something._

"Good morning, sunshine!" He sang.

Elphaba whirled around in her seat and gave him a cold glare. "If you ever call me anything but Elphaba ever again, your lifetime expectancy will be severely shortened."

Oh my. That was his second death threat. Elphaba was certainly one of the rudest individuals Fiyero had ever encountered. Well, he would just have to break through her hard shell. In a way, Fiyero figured, Elphaba was just like a lime. For starters, they're both green. And limes have a bitter peel but their insides are…oh. Sour. This wasn't exactly helping his case.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend, insult, or taunt you in any way." He reached for her hand so that he could kiss it charmingly in the way that only he could do.

_Slap._

…_Owwwww…_

Fiyero lifted his hand to his cheek slowly, smarting from the pain. Needless to say, her reaction was not exactly what he had anticipated. He felt his face redden – and not only from the smack – as everyone laughed when they became aware as to what had happened between the greenie and the Winkie.

His reputation was so ruined.

Elphaba

"What's the matter, String Bean? Fiyero insult your dead mommy? Aww, poor baby." Avaric mocked after witnessing Elphaba slap the Winkie Prince.

Elphaba turned a darker shade of emerald. How the hell did that son of a bitch know about her mother?

_Ooooo. _

She glanced around the room and saw that Galinda was fervidly 'reading' through her notes. That girl was going to be in so much trouble.

Of course, this was yet another example of how Elphaba could never admit anything to anyone without something bad happening to her. She clenched her fists but ignored all the gibes thrown in her direction. Oh, how she loathed Galinda.

But what she heard next made her heart stop.

"Oh come on, Avaric, give the green girl a break." Fiyero called out.

As he finished his statement, Elphaba felt a warm feeling grow inside her body. It was like the feeling she experienced whenever she was tending to Nessarose, but this one was even more powerful. And she wasn't sure she liked it. She didn't know what it was, and that scared her.

The class, still buzzing with gossip, reluctantly quieted down as the professor stepped into the room. He began his daily lecture by reading a "poem of condolence, in honor of our dear, departed Doctor Dillamond".

_Wait, what?!_

Elphaba's hand shot up. Not bothering to wait for the teacher to acknowledge her body part waving in the air, she spoke up. "Professor Nidikik, you say Doctor Dillamond has…departed. Yes, but in what sense of the word are you referring to?"

The professor looked extremely flustered. "Well, um, the non-dead kind, of course! We would um, make a bigger deal of his er, departure if he were actually…_really_ departed."

But that didn't mean anything to Elphaba.

"And writing a poem of sympathy for Doctor Dillamond would not be considered making a big deal out of it? I mean, if he was just resigning, one would simply wish them luck and…and I guess that'd be it."

Professor Nidikik glowered at his annoying green student. "Class, please thank Miss Elphaba Thropp for your extra assignment tonight. And for the fact that I will not be reading my lovely poem to you all as certain people wouldn't appreciate it."

And so he began his lecture.

For the first time ever, Elphaba found herself zoning out and thinking about other things. Such as Doctor Dillamond and his 'departure'. And of course, Master Fiyero's comment. What did it mean?

Well, she would just have to finish her thoughts later because a piece of paper had just subtly made its way over to her desk.

_i have a question my fellow greeny. _The note said in a schoolboy scrawl.

Normally Elphaba would have huffed at his calling of her hue (and the misspelling at that), but the way he said fellow…it just…sounded nicer. Like they were…friends, almost. Could it be? That they were more than just two classmates?

_Ask away, Master Fiyero. _She didn't feel fully comfortable with letting go of his formality. He took the note back and replied.

_Well i seem to be having a little trouble in math. i was wondering if you could tutor me some nights. i would prefer not failing that class. and please – just call me Fiyero. _

…just call me Fiyero…

That one solitary sentence echoed throughout Elphaba's head. It was one simple phrase, but the meanings were endless. It confused her and she would rather not respond to his message, but that would be rude.

And since when has Elphaba cared about being rude?

_All right then, Fiyero. _She replied with her neat cursive. _I guess I will. But there is one thing: I am not too sure of how Miss Galinda will react to our little sessions. And you _will_ tell her, as I would not feel comfortable if you did not. _

Elphaba chuckled to herself as she watched Fiyero read the note out of the corner of her eye. His eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought, something he'd never done in front of her before. Probably because he had never thought in front of her.

_Okay, i guess I should. but a time…well, how about from 5-6 every tuesday and thursday. i think that sounds good._

_Affirmed. But Fiyero, if we were to begin my teaching you now, I would like to suggest one thing: it is customary for one to capitalize the first letter of a sentence as well as the pronoun 'I'. In addition, one usually capitalizes the days of the week and writes out small numbers. For example, instead of writing '5-6' you would write 'five to six'. Understand?_

Elphaba had to admit, sometimes writing notes during class were the easiest way to pass time. She would never have done it for Doctor Dillamond, but Professor Nidikik's lectures were so biased that Elphaba found herself actually hating the class.

_Sure. You Mean LIke This? Am I DoIng Okay? _

Elphaba giggled. _No! Do you have any idea how annoying you can be?_

_I aim to be annoying._

With that, Professor Nidikik dismissed the class. Fiyero snatched up the paper and crumpled it in his hands.

Elphaba watched him go up to Galinda and talk to her. She sighed inaudibly, knowing that their conversations would only occur if she was the only person available. Oh well. She didn't need Fiyero; she would just go take care of Nessa. She could skip the library today.

And so she did.


	8. Chapter 7: Strictly Business

**Author's Note: **Just to let you know, I reached one thousand hits on Sunday and I am very happy. And thanks to The Phantom's Muse for clearing up my confusion over Doctor Nikidik's (woohoo! I got it right!) name. I also realized that I have never put up a disclaimer and that is very bad. So I shall put one up starting today. Oh! And I am now enabling my private messaging service on FanFiction lest any of you have any questions. Note that I will not use it for chatting; just business. Strictly business. ;) So read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved. :D

**Title**: The Dare

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero

Fiyero and Elphaba had agreed last week that they would begin their little study session this Tuesday. They also resolved that they would meet three times a week (versus the previous two days a week) due to his alleged small mental capacity. Neither would admit that the real reason they wanted to add another day was to spend more time with the other.

Today was Monday. Only three more days until he could set his scheme into action. Just because he wanted to spend a little more time with the strong-willed green girl didn't mean that he couldn't work on his bet at the same time.

Okay, so his whole plan wouldn't necessarily be done and over with in one short day as he had originally hoped. Fine. But that was okay because as of today he still had seven weeks left. Exactly – well – not exactly. But a little under six weeks. Considering Elphaba's fiery persona, he'd come a long way; she'd actually giggled in his presence! And no more death threats. Yes, that was very good.

_But Galinda._

Oh, yes. Galinda.

He was currently composing several tactics to bring up the tender subject of the tutoring (well, he thought it would be tender for Galinda) as he trudged over to Galinda's dorm, an hour after classes had ended. He knew Elphaba wouldn't be in the room with Galinda as one: she hated the blonde, and two: she always went to the library for two hours (how one could have the willpower and want to do that in a place like that, Fiyero would never understand) every day after school. So he figured he had about an hour with his girlfriend.

He knocked on the door to the two girls' room. Not but a clock-tick later, it swung open to reveal Galinda dressed not in the typical blue-and-white uniform but a pink ensemble. Oh Lurline, pink again! He hadn't seen her in anything but since they'd met.

"Helllooooo, handsome!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Hey there." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and entered the room.

"So. I know the Fall Dance isn't for another five weeks," Galinda began as she and Fiyero sat down on her lavish bed, "but I thought we should discuss _our_ plans for that very important event today anyways. Because _you're_ taking me."

"Of course! There was never any doubt about it. But can't we discuss this later?"

"Oh, all right." Galinda said reluctantly. "But I'll let you know that I must order my Louis Wizzon dress at least three weeks in advance so that I can match it up with my purse, shoes, makeup, and other essential accessories. We are you buying your – oh. Wait. I forgot that you don't want to think about the dance - also known as something I really care about - right now. I see your feelings for me." She turned her back to his and pouted, sticking her lower lip out as far as it could go.

Fiyero groaned at her sensitivity. While Galinda may have found that look endearing, he only found it highly annoying. He loved her but she could be so…so self-centered.

Like Fiyero should talk.

"Listen Galinda, I promise we'll talk about the ball thing later. But right now I have something important to tell you."

Yes, this was a good strategy. Make it sound very important and set her expectations high so that when he told her she'd be all, "That's it? You silly Fiyero."

Wow. Was he smart or what?

"Go ahead." Galinda said nervously.

Oh, yes. This was working.

"I just wanted to let you know that Elph – I mean, the green thing," Fiyero corrected himself, "will be tutoring me three days a week."

"Ewwwww! Why in Oz will that vegetable be teaching you?" Galinda squealed, definitely not showing any signs of anger at him.

Hmmmm. He'd never thought of why.

"Well, um oh! That Horrible Morrible told her to. And so the toad, being the suck up she is, agreed. I bet she thinks that by tutoring me she'll soak up all my greatness. _Pfft_. As if!"

Galinda nodded. "Oh, that girl. That wretched-" She cut herself off and studied her nails. "So Fiyero!" She said, speaking louder. "What lovely weather we are having on this fine Monday."

"Er, yes. We are." He was about to turn around when Galinda pinched his arm. Before he could yelp, she hissed in his ear.

"Don't turn around. Just act normal."

Of course, when one is told not to do something they do it anyways. And Fiyero, being one to follow the crowd, was no different. So he turned around…

…to see Elphaba looking right back at him. She looked like she had been there for more than just a couple clock-ticks.

He felt his stomach knot and instantly wished he had never even spoken to Galinda about the coaching in the first place. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Elphaba.

But he did. Isn't _that_ interesting?

"Elphaba-"

"Master Fiyero. I just wanted to reiterate that we will be meeting on Thursday and that it will be strictly business. Nothing else."

"Like it would be anything but." Galinda piped in, her voice dripping with sarcasm and loathing.

"Exactly. Oh, and Miss Galinda, I just remembered that I have something to say to you regarding your mouth. The lipstick covered, gossiping, babbling hole located on the bottom of your face. Yes, about that. Next time you are told something personal, such as information about the well-being of someone's mother, I would advise that you let it enter your ears but have it _never _exit your mouth. Do you understand?" Elphaba threw a jeer in Galinda's direction and then turned to look at Fiyero, straight into his eyes. She held his gaze for a few clock-ticks. Then, shaking her head (in what Fiyero rightly presumed to be disappointment), she dropped his gaze and exited the room.

Fiyero felt guiltier than he ever had in his life. And also, he felt a new weight on his shoulders. Hey, what was that word? Oh yeah. A conscience. He finally had a conscience.

"Well that was most certainly awkward." He commented tentatively, trying to not let on his feelings.

"Yup!" Galinda agreed. "But that's okay because she has no feelings. She'll be better in a little while."

"Still, she is a human and don't all humans have feelings? Maybe you should apologize to her."

"Oh Fiyero, you are just sooo thoughtful! But Elphaba is so unfeelingful! Well, all right. I guess I should apologize."

"Um, okay."

"Yeah, yeah. So, the night of the dance we can…"

Fiyero tuned out as Galinda went on to explain in great detail what she wanted to do on the night of that ball thing. He didn't care for the dancing part of dances; he only cared for the alcohol and sex part. But right now he wasn't even thinking about drinking or pleasuring his manly needs. He was thinking about a girl.

And not Galinda.

Elphaba

Elphaba walked calmly down the hallway to her dorm room two hours after she'd walked in to find Fiyero trash-talking her. She'd been wrong. The boy had no interest in being her friend. Well, fine. She could do without him. He was only Fiyero, anyways.

She slowly opened the door and dumped all of her school things on her bed. Taking out a book from her knapsack, she curled up on her bed and read.

She was soon interrupted by her blonde roommate.

"Soo, whatcha reading?"

"Nothing your little air headed, dim-witted self could comprehend." Elphaba replied indifferently.

"Oh." The blonde wouldn't admit that she knew nothing of what the green girl was talking about. "Sounds interesting! But uh, I was wondering something."

"Huh. That's new for you."

Galinda blushed. "You know, I could help you get more friends."

"Fascinating."

"I know! So I thought I could give you a makeover and then we can spend all night spilling our deepest, darkest secrets to each other."

"Hell no!" Elphaba shrieked. "No makeovers. And if I were to tell you a secret, you would blab it to all of Oz. No thank you."

"But-"

"Reading."

"But but but-"

"I'm reading. So please, do not disturb."

The blonde was quiet for a few minutes. Then, she broke the silence.

"Well, I'm sorry! Can't you at least pardon me?"

"No. Now go to bed." Elphaba said, finding that her nerve was being shortened with each word that came out of Galinda's mouth.

"Fine."

And she went to bed.


	9. Chapter 8: Circmumferency

**Author's Note:** I was all, "Have to update, have to update." And I even have a flu-like cold, so you should be proud. But gosh. Doesn't listening to Wicked make you want to cry? It's just so sad. And sometimes I actually do cry. :) Oh, and Fiyero's friend Pohilo. A pat on the back (and maybe something else – no, yes something else) goes to the first person who guesses which restaurant/fast food place Pohilo is named after. Private message/review me with the answer by Monday, January 10! All other guess-righters get mentioned. Awww. How sweet. ;) Thanks to all my reviewers fro reviewing, and have fun reading Chapter 8.  
PS: Oh, I forgot! Last chapter I had exactly 11,111 words. Amazing, huh:D

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

Elphaba

The next day passed by fairly quickly for Elphaba, even in Life Sciences when there was no note passing during Doctor Nikidik's lectures. Galinda had only rolled her eyes at her roommate's behavior, but Fiyero had actually tried to apologize. Of course, Elphaba wouldn't let him; she just brushed him off with a 'What's done is done' but Fiyero would not and was not buying it.

But now Elphaba in the library, waiting for those library doors to open and Fiyero to come bursting in and begin the lesson. Elphaba chose a table in a secluded corner in the library, situated behind several bookshelves, because she knew Fiyero didn't want to be seen with her outside of school. So she decided to makes things easier for the prince.

Now, why would she do that?

It was just then that those oak doors did, in fact, open and Fiyero entered the library. Elphaba spied – no, not spied, watched- from a gape in the shelf as Fiyero glanced around the large room, searching for his tutor's whereabouts. He carried a bulging knapsack on his back. Elphaba guessed that he must have had at least three or four textbooks and about five notebooks in there.

At last, she saw the light bulb in his head exclaim, 'Epiphany!' and he was out of her sight. A clock tick later, he was by her side.

"Hey!" He greeted, sitting down in the chair next to her.

Elphaba grunted in reply. She watched as he pulled out four textbooks and…oh darn…

"Four notebooks." She muttered.

Fiyero looked up at her, an amused expression written on his handsome (Damn. Slip of the tongue again!) face.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No, nothing."

Fiyero studied her face, clearly not believing in her. She lowered her face in embarrassment, feeling his eyes in on hers a bit unnerving. But then again, it wasn't like she cared about what he thought.

Or at least, that's what she told herself.

"Okay, well." Elphaba regained her composure quickly. "What were you so confusify – I mean, confused about?" She refused to use the Ozian slang that people like Galinda used to sound cool.

"Oh, um, what's it called? Oh yes! Those points of circumferency in triangles."

Elphaba sighed in frustration. "Master Fiyero. I do believe that circumference relates to the perimeter of a circle, so I presume that you meant to say 'points of _concurrency_'."

"Oh, yes! Exactly. Continue, please."

"Okay. Let's just start off by learning the word concurrent, because I'm not too sure you are aware of its meaning. Correct?"

Fiyero offered her a sheepish smile.

"Well, then. Three or more lines that intersect at one point are called concurrent lines. And because you are learning about triangles – 'tri' meaning three' – there are three concurrent lines; one line to go through each side of the triangle. And intersect in the triangle, of course."

Fiyero nodded, actually seeming to (oh, could it be?) understand the information.

"So, what is the point at which the three lines meet?"

"Point of concurrency!" Fiyero blurted out in excitement, hoping that his eagerness to learn would at least make his teacher crack a smile.

Elphaba remained expressionless.

"Very good, Master Fiyero. You've actually learned something in the first five minutes of our lesson."

"Well, I do have a good teacher." He said slyly.

Elphaba blushed a deep shade of green, but not before she could give Fiyero a swat on the face. He held a hand gingerly to his now red skin.

"What in Lurline's name did you do that for?" He exclaimed. "Listen, Elphaba, if it's about what happened earlier, I said-"

"Sweet Lurline, Fiyero, I told you I was over that. Now please, let's just continue our lesson." She turned away from him and looked through some papers. Fiyero grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"I am sorry. Okay? I'm sorry."

He suddenly realized what he had done and released his firm grip on her shoulders. Elphaba just stared at him, stunned by his act of temerity. She then mentally shook herself and sat up.

"Excuse me, but I have to go. Bye."

She gathered her things quickly and left the room, leaving a bemused Fiyero behind.

She wandered the halls aimlessly, not really remembering where she should go now that she was out of the library. She finally decided upon going back to her dorm.

Once she arrived, she knocked on the door to her room.

No answer.

Assuming that no one was in there (Galinda probably had better, more _popular _things to do than spending quality time with her abnormal roommate), Elphaba entered her room and sat down her bed, taking out her homework. When Elphaba Thropp wanted to ignore things she didn't want to think about, she studied.

Except she wasn't really studying. She just couldn't help but to think about the library. More specifically, what had happened in there. Between Fiyero. And her.

But Galinda, being one to arrive at the most inopportune times, suddenly flounced out of the adjoining bathroom. She plopped down on her bed and studied her green roomie, who appeared to be having a great internal dilemma. Her nose may have been in the book, but her head was sooo not.

"Helllooo, Elphie!" Galinda said cheerily.

Elphaba's head shot up at not only the sudden sound, but the too-perky moniker.

"No more nicknames, and what have I told you about me and reading? It's a time when I do not want to be interrupted. So please leave me alone."

But Miss Galinda was a person of ambitions, and she would not give up. She had before, but not this time. No way.

"Elphie, you know, less people would hate you if you weren't as unsocial and apathetic!"

"Gee, thanks." Elphaba said sarcastically. "And I'm proud of your expanded vocabulary."

"See? That's _exactly_ what I mean! You just have to start appreciating people's genuine want to talk and get to know you! But noooo. You just have to push everyone away. You are one cruel kid."

Elphaba smirked. "I'm pretty sure no one wants to talk to me, so being er, _cruel_as you call it, is not a problem."

"You know what? Fiyero has been putting me on this stupid, very long guilt trip. And I decided, _fine. If he likes her that much, he can't be all that bad._ So I'm talking to you to be nice, and not just that, but I want to know you. I'm sorry!"

Elphaba softened at the blonde's sincerity.

"You are forgiven." She deliberately left out what the blonde wanted to hear, and giggled at the blonde's crestfallen face

"All right, fine! I'm sorry!"

Galinda grinned. "I forgive you!" She flounced over to Elphaba and gave her a great hug. Elphaba initially stiffened at the close touch, but relaxed and hugged the blonde back.

Fiyero

Fiyero was on his bed, studying those points of concurrencies. He wanted to impress Elphaba on Thursday. Because um, it would help his plan.

Huh. Right.

Pohilo (remember? His roommate!) and Fiyero had actually become good acquaintances over the past week. They held long conversations about more than just gossip.

"So Fiyero." Pohilo interrupted Fiyero's intense studying. "How's it going with you an' that green girl?"

Fiyero hesitated. He had vowed to be more honest from now on, hadn't he? And he should.

"Fiyero?"

"Yeah, um, great! She's actually not that bad."

"Really? I figured. People like that always have the best personalities. I just never had a chance to talk to her."

"Huh." Fiyero said distantly. So, technically, not everyone hated her. Now he was sure he would not become a social pariah.

"Fiyero, I swear, you are not acting your usual self! What's wrong? Something between you and Galinda?"

Fiyero thought for a minute. "The thing is, well, yes. But no." He said honestly. He knew Pohilo was someone he could trust.

"All right. But man, maybe Galinda isn't the right one for you."

Fiyero only offered his friend a weak smile.

"Yeah. Maybe not."


	10. Chapter 9: Black Coffee

**Author's Extremely Humongo Apology: **DAMMMMMNNN!!!!! Oh my gosh, you have no idea how sorry I am. Nooooo idea. Noooooo idea. At 9:58 exactly (my computer curfew is ten) I updated. I did it really quickly as I wanted to get it out to you guys, and so I just clicked on the most recent chapter there was. As I had saved Chapter 9 in the wrong place, I clicked on Chapter 8. Like I said, I was only trying to be quick for you guys. And so I am eternally sorry!!!! -falls on knees and begs for forgiveness-

**Author's Note: **Guess what? I just met my bestest buddy in the whole world. Her initials are B&N. For those of you who are less of an avid reader than I, that stands for Barnes & Noble! –cheers are heard throughout FanFiction- I bet you're all wondering, _Why in Oz would a person have an infatuation with a book store? _Well, I'll tell you. Okay, so, I'm a member there (please hold all snide remarks to yourself, por favor), and members automatically get ten percent off every book. Plus, every so often you get an extra twenty percent off. And I had a twenty percent off coupon. And I've wanted to buy _Wicked for _for-ev-uh. Because I'm broke, I waited until I had a gift card there. And now I do. So yesterday I went there and to my delight, found _Wicked_ to be thirty percent off! Plus my always-ten-percent and that extra twenty percent, it was fifty percent off! AH!!!!! So I got it for only nine dollars. Imagine my delight. Just _imagine _it. So now I can be more smart-full in my stories. –looks up- Wow, that was a lot. Heh heh.  
So thanks for all the reviews, and enjoy!  
I am on Cloud 9…. –sighs happily-  
-throws out money, and cookies, and marshmallows, and fudge, an extra-long chapter, and everything happy to everyone-  
(Oh, and this chapter is in a general point of view)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

The first half hour of Life Sciences the next day proved to be very awkward for Fiyero. Elphaba wouldn't even acknowledge his presence (unlike yesterday, when she at least gave him a slight nod) and seemed to be pretending he wasn't there. 

"Elphaba?" He asked softly. When he didn't receive an answer, he decided to work his Fiyero Magic on her – by writing a note.

_What in Oz is wrong? _He scribbled quickly, sliding the note over to Elphaba.

She eyed it warily, seeming to be fighting over whether she should write back or ignore it. Luckily for Fiyero, however, she did not trash his note.

She replied.

_We'll talk later as I find note writing so impersonal. _

Fiyero sighed; he couldn't wait that long. But, he decided rationally, it was always either Elphaba's way or…or…no way.

_Sure. After class?_

_After school, silly boy. _

Hmm, 'silly boy'. Playful or insulting? Sweet Lurline, this girl was so confusifying.

Not that Fiyero seemed to be having any trouble accepting that.

_Fine, see you then. But wait…where?_

_My dorm, as Galinda will be gone most afternoon with her friends at a little party. I am quite surprised, frankly, that you will not be attending that same bonanza along with her. _

_Actually, I was not aware of the 'bonanza', _he wrote truthfully, _as you with your intelligent mind calls what the average person would refer to as a party. _

His face lit up as he saw Elphaba give a small smile at his reply.

_I think that I am the least average person one would ever meet in their lifetime. _

His heart quickly composed a response to that, but his brain couldn't.

_You're probably right. But one thing: since today is our second study day, why don't I just take you out somewhere? It can double as a talking session. I'll drop by your room around four. Okay?_

Elphaba's stomach fluttered. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, and was this even a good idea? It's not like Fiyero had shown her he could be trusted, but she deep down inside something told her to give him a second chance.

_That sounds just fine. Oh, and I would like to congratulate you on your brilliant use of grammar. _

And with that, their written conversation was finished.

Except Fiyero was still bored. Very bored. And now, use your brain: what does one do when they're bored?

…um, _not _take a nap, at least according to Elphaba. As soon as Fiyero had laid his head down over his crossed arms she had pinched him – hard – in the side.

"Mmph!" He said into her hand, which had just been placed over his mouth in order to muffle his cry. Well, he couldn't very well blame her; he was not in the mood to explain anything to Doctor Nikidik.

And…yeah. Not too good.

But you know what else wasn't good? Elphaba's hand was still over his mouth. Oh, well. He would just have to take care of that.

White bone crunched down – hard – on soft green skin. This time it was Elphaba who had to stifle a yelp of pain. For the love of Lurline, that boy's teeth were sharp. She rubbed the bite mark, trying to ease the dull throbbing. Elphaba looked over at Fiyero to see tears rolling down his face. Was he…?

_Oh, no_, she thought bitterly. _He was definitely not crying._

He was laughing.

At her.

"Could you please pull yourself together?" She whispered harshly. But before she could help herself, she was laughing as well. Quietly, of course, as she and the professor were already on bad terms.

Oh Lurline, she was turning into one of those people. One of those people that didn't actually pay full attention during class. Someone who actually had…_fun_.

Imagine that.

Once classes had ended, Elphaba rushed to her room, not bothering to lock the door. She took a quick oil bath (come on, people, can't one take a bath without being accused of primping for a certain someone?) and then, after studying herself in the mirror, let her braid unravel. Long strands of raven hair cascaded down her shoulders, ending just over her breasts. As much as she tried to deny it, Elphaba had to admit that she was not, in fact, as ugly as people had made her believe. Sure, it was a given that she was far from being as pretty as Galinda or Nessarose, but…huh. There are surprises everyday.

She was glad she had taken Galinda's advice. That morning, Galinda had given her a few pointers on making herself look less ugly (she and Galinda were alike in that they were both brutally honest). One of them being that she should let people see her "long and lustrous" hair. Well, Elphaba had already done that. Another word of the wise was wearing a different color. Galinda had mentioned that her closet was open anytime Elphaba wanted to borrow something. And maybe she did…

Elphaba opened the wardrobe and smiled wryly at its inhabitants, mostly being pink. But after sifting through the myriad of garments, she came across something that she really liked. It was a light blue skirt that fell just below the knees, and was composed of a soft and silky material with a floral stitching along the hem. She fingered the fabric, feeling its smooth touch. Yes, she liked it. As for the top, she used one of her simple black shirts. After all, she had heard Galinda talk about how you had to wear something plain with something fancy.

Elphaba undid her blouse and let it fall to the floor; she could pick that up later. Just as her skirt was off and on the floor, the door opened.

Fiyero stood at the entrance, gaping at the sight he saw: an undressed Elphaba. He couldn't help but admire her curves, her frame, and her…her hair. It was down. She actually…she…she looked….

…beautiful.

Elphaba looked up. Her face turned an extremely dark shade of green.

"Get the hell out!" She screamed, swiftly covering her bare body.

"I-I-oh, well, okay." Fiyero stuttered, feeling more flustered every clock tick. He shut the door and stood out in the hallway, realizing how grave a mistake he had made in Elphaba Land. Well, in any girl's land, for that matter. But Elphaba was well unlike any other girl he had met, and like night and day if compared to Galinda.

Fiyero closed his eyes. He had ruined it. Completely. No doubt. Oh Lurline, he felt horrible. Wasn't his mother always teaching him manners, such as knocking before one enters? He would make her proud, he thought bitterly.

The door opening caused Fiyero to cease his worrying. Out stepped a stunning Elphaba, wearing a beautiful light blue skirt that seemed so unlike something she would wear, yet looked great on her. And she wasn't mad.

"I'll let you know that I only came to be nice." She stated simply.

Well, maybe she was.

"I understand. May I escort you to the carriage?"

_The carriage? Whoa, there. This was _not _a date._

Like she hadn't wanted it to be.

"I will follow you, yes. But Master Fiyero, there was no need to hire a carriage."

"No need, but a want. Besides, I wasn't going to make you walk over two miles, especially in those shoes of yours. Nice shoes, too." He commented, gesturing to the small heels she had decided to throw on last minute.

Elphaba blushed. "You treat me like I'm a damsel in distress. But I'm not." She said boldly.

"Oh, Elphaba, just humor me! Can't you let someone pamper you for once?"

She shrugged. Fiyero took this as a sign of defeat and together they walked to the carriage he had waiting. He helped her inside (at which she'd told him off once again at the assistance) and…well, then there was silence. And not comfortable silence, the way he'd originally hoped.

"I apologize for intruding in on you." He said after awhile. My, he'd been doing a lot of apologizing these days. "I swear, I usually knock but-"

"You felt it was only Elphaba, the emotionless vegetable, who wouldn't care?" She challenged.

"No! No way, Elphaba, not at all. I'm telling you, I usually knock but I didn't think you would be changing for a study dat- I mean, session. Because admit it: you're not one to care about appearance."

Elphaba did admit it. But what scared her was that he knew her well. Too well for comfort.

This time they fell into a comfortable silence. Every so often they would lock eyes, exchanging a look of understanding, and then lower their heads shyly. This only went on for five more minutes because they arrived at a little town.

"The Ozian Café!" He exclaimed. Elphaba rolled her eyes at his over-excitement, but in a good natured way.

"You are no different than a child on its birthday." She teased.

"What do you want me to do? Be depressed and antisocial? That's how you gain enemies, you know." Noticing her expression, he added, "But sometimes it works on people. I mean, well, whatever. Let's just go inside."

The hostess (who eyed Elphaba with disdain, but Fiyero with lust) greeted them (well, Fiyero) and seated them at a table in the far corner.

"Shall I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asked of Fiyero. Not Elphaba.

"What would _you_ like, Elphaba?" Fiyero said, purposely diverting the attention to her. On a normal day he would bask in the attention and flirt with the waitress - who was, in fact, quite pretty, he noted – but today was not normal.

"Oh, um, just some coffee. Black, please."

"I'll have the same."

The girl nodded and walked off to fill their order.

"Ooo, a guy who actually likes his coffee bitter." She said with admiration.

"Oh, yes! Have it all the time." Fiyero replied, not letting on that he had never actually tried it.

Elphaba smiled at him. Fiyero was a man of mysteries, she mused. Once you got to know him, he was really kind of decent.

Well, more than that, considering how long she'd prepared for a 'tutoring' session.

They exchanged in small talk until the waitress brought their steaming coffee. Elphaba breathed in the steam and emitted a relaxed sigh. She took a sip of the beverage, letting its warmth travel throughout her body. She looked up to see Fiyero holding his coffee with a look of sheer distaste.

"If I didn't know better, it would look like you didn't like your coffee!" She joked.

"Er, I do, but…it's a little bitterer (was that even a word) than I usually have it."

"Fiyero, that's what black coffee is."

Oh. Well, that'd explain why his beverage tasted like plain, ground cinnamon. Which is nasty for those of you haven't tried it.

"I…I think I'll sweeten it up a bit." He reached for the sugar packets and one by one (by two, by three, by seven!) emptied them into his coffee, ignoring Elphaba's amused expression.

"So. Just to let you know, I have been doing some studying on my own." Fiyero said proudly. "And I have now learned that altitudes - lines that are drawn from a triangle's vertex and are perpendicular to the opposite side - connect at the orthocenter. And…well, that's it."

Elphaba laughed. Better than what she had expected, but not nearly good enough to pass an exam.

"Good job! But let's learn about the others…" She then launched into a full lecture. After he had understood the basic concepts, they held many conversations on politics, home life, and even gossip. They were so transfixed by what the other had to say that they waved away the waitress three times, too involved to eat.

"…so I think we should fix Boq and Galinda up." Elphaba finished.

Oh.

She'd forgotten that Galinda was, in fact, the girlfriend of the boy she was sitting across from. The rather handsome one. The one she found herself slowly falling in lo-

Lurline, she was growing out of control. If she wasn't careful she could wake up, unclothed, in some random kid's bed. She'd been working so hard on keeping her guard up, and now it was all falling out of place.

"Maybe we should," he agreed softly. "But I can think of two other people that could be fixed up."

With that being said, he leaned across the small table and placed his mouth on hers. Elphaba initially stiffened, but soon found herself reveling in his touch. Sweet Oz, this felt so good. For once she felt warm (but not from the coffee) and genuinely happy. Really happy. She felt like she could defy gravity.

Except reality set back in.

She pulled away from him hastily before things got any more passionate. Fiyero, still hazy in the head, looked at her, puzzled as to why they'd stopped.

"Do you hate me?" He asked stupidly.

"No, not at all. But Fiyero, this is wrong. You have a girlfriend, and I am helping you cheat on her. 'Her' also being my now-friend. You are popular, I am an outcast. This can, and will, not work.

"But-"

"No. Just…take me home. Please."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Pretty long, huh? Woohoo! My present for you all (seeing as you guys sooo deserve a present). I was highly motivated to write something after watching A Walk to Remember. Goood movie. Except it is very religious, too much so for me :) 


	11. Chapter 10: Huggggg

**Author Says: **Woohoo! Can you believe it? Another chapter. Two a day today! This one is rather on the short side (and its the RIGHT chapter), but I had it done and figured I might as well put it out. And it's a cliffie too. Hehehehehehe.  
But I would seriously like to thank all of my reviewers. You have no idea (well, you other writers out there would, but…) how much those reviews mean to me. I'm totally serious. The make my day! So read, review, and enjoy.  
Oh, and one more thing. Not too many were enthused by my 'Who is Pohilo?' challenge. That's ohkay! It was stupid. Because you know who he's named after?  
…drum roll…  
The International House of Pancakes!!! Haha! I am hilarious, aren't I? See? POHIlo. It's backwards. My sibling named him for me. I was like, restaurant please? And she was all, IHOP! And so our lovely Pohilo was born.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero

A week had gone by. Now there were only five weeks left for Fiyero to complete the dare and four weeks, as Glinda (last week, after he returned from the failure of a date, she told him that her name was changed in honor of Doctor Dillamond. He reasoned that Elphaba had something to do with Glinda's sudden feeling of emotion for the Goat) frequently reminded him, until the dance. Nowadays all she talked about was her stupid Louis Wizzon dress that they had to order 'three weeks in advance, so that I can match it up with my purse, shoes, makeup, and other essential accessories' and their plans for that night. For the love of Oz, couldn't she talk about anything else for once? Actually, he bet she couldn't because that's what her whole social circle revolved around: parties and gossip and social reputation.

And for once, he felt himself detaching from those frivolous subjects.

Ever since that day…the day when he'd seen her…um, not fully clothed (Elphaba thought _she_ was out of control? Just think about a certain male's certain male apparatus at the thought of an undressed woman. More specifically, an undressed _green_ woman.), Fiyero found himself completely zoning out of Galinda's rambles. Whenever they kissed – which was rarely, as Fiyero never initiated such things with her anymore – there was no fireworks, no sparks. No nothing.

Nothing was kind of what Fiyero felt like right now. Because, again, Elphaba wasn't speaking to him. It seemed like whenever something went wrong, she just blocked whatever was troublesome out of her life so she wouldn't have to deal with it. It caused a great feeling of annoyance in Fiyero, but that just made him want her even more.

Which brings him back to the Lurlineforsaken dance. He just couldn't abide the thought of bringing some girl he didn't like to a thing like that.

Ugh, this was so confusifying. He'd never experienced unrequited love. Well, it wasn't so unrequited, because he was pretty sure she wasn't impartial – wait. Elphaba had said something about double negatives being bad. So…she was partial - to their kiss. That still didn't make sense, but whatever.

He hoped their study session would go okay. It was the last one of this week, and the other two hadn't gone too well. Mostly because Elphaba cancelled them due to a 'headache'. So he had to make things right in this one or else he would be stuck with a big weight on his shoulders all weekend. And for someone who was new to this conscience thing, that was a long time.

Once the day was done, Fiyero rushed to the library; he wanted to be there first. He sat down at their usual spot and waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Half an hour had gone by. Fiyero checked his watch in concern. He was sure she said they would meet today, but Elphaba was never late. He went up to the librarian and asked him if he'd seen a green girl.

"A green girl? Can't say I have." He said slowly. "Ah, wait! Yes, yes. She came and told me to give this to a boy who asked of her whereabouts. I assume that's you!"

Fiyero's heart sank as the librarian handed the note to him, expecting the worse.

And the worse was what he got.

_Fiyero-  
I am afraid that I have too much schoolwork for me to teach you today. My deepest regrets, but we shall meet again next Tuesday. See you then,  
Elphaba_

'Too much schoolwork' his ass. Elphaba was only using as much time as she could in order to formulate some other excuse that they could not be together.

He couldn't stand this foolish nonsense any longer. Tomorrow he would make her talk to him. In Life Sciences.

But now, now he knew what he had to do.

Elphaba

Oh Lurline, she'd never felt this guilty before. She felt _really_ bad. But she couldn't handle seeing him again! He was very unavailable, and her friend's boyfriend at that. So this was what loving someone was like.

And not being loved back.

Except she couldn't help but to think that maybe he didn't really like Galinda anymore. After all, he had kissed her first. That or he was using her.

Of course, Elphaba, being pessimistic, chose the latter in order to soften the dull ache she felt in her chest.

So she didn't have to feel bad anymore.

"Elphie?" The door to their room opened and a distraught Glinda plodded in.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Just because she had let Glinda give her a pet name didn't mean she necessarily liked it.

"Yes?"

"Oh Elphie, it's terrible!" Galinda cried, eyes watering as she dropped onto her bed. Elphaba instantly rushed to her friend's side.

"What, Glinda, what?"

But Galinda wouldn't answer.

"It-it's just…horrible! I feel horrible inside. My tummy hurts from the pain."

_Sweet Oz._

"Oh Galinda, don't tell me you're pregnant!" Elphaba exclaimed, reaching for the pink tissue box on her friend's dresser.

At this Galinda laughed. "No!" She said, accepting the tissue. She dabbed her eyes and continued. "Quite the opposite, I'm afraid. Elphaba, Fiyero…he broke up with me." With that she broke into sobs again.

Elphaba felt her stomach drop.

Oh my.

She embraced Glinda and rubbed her back as the blonde sobbed onto her shoulders. Elphaba was in such a state of shock that she didn't notice the slight burns she received from the tears.

Fiyero. And Galinda. Were no more.

Maybe….maybe he did like her…

Elphaba made a grimace as Glinda rubbed her snot-filled nose on her singed shoulder. She gently pushed Glinda away.

"Elphie, I need a huggggg." Glinda grabbed back onto to her friend and hung on for dear life.

"Glinda! Pull yourself together. Here, take this tissue. Take the whole box, actually. But right now I have to attend to some pretty bad burns you gave me." Elphaba stood up and went into their bathroom, where she rubbed some oil, and then ointment that Madame Idiasa had given her, onto her burns.

When she came back Glinda was still sniffling, but not depressed.

"Wait, Elphie. How did I burn you?" She asked, bemused.

"If you must know, I am allergic to water."

Glinda gasped. "Oh my! But…but…how do you survive?"

Elphaba laughed. "Considering I have no soul, it's quite easy."

"Oh, you know Nessarose hates it when you talk like that."

"I do, but I don't really care."

Elphaba smiled at Glinda. The blonde responded with a little half-smile of her own and lay down on her bed.

"Oh Elphaba," she started dejectedly. "I feel horrible. What have I done wrong? Why does he hate me so?"

"He doesn't hate you! He just doesn't like you in that way anymore. But life goes on, Glinda."

"I know." She sighed. "But that doesn't mean I like it this way. Oh, I am so exhausted. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Elphie. Good night."

But she got no response. Elphaba was fast asleep, a smile written across her face.

Middle of the Night

Elphaba shifted out of dreamland and into reality. She looked around groggily; it was still very late at night. But although she was a light sleeper, she felt something was wrong.

It was then that a very unsettling aroma made its way into the two girls' dorm room. At first, given the time of day (or night, for that matter), Elphaba couldn't quite determine what the smell was. Then, she figured it out.

And it wasn't good.

_Smoke._


	12. Chapter 11: Fire

**Author's Note: **Haha! Your first big cliffhanger, huh? Well guess what:  
Here's your second. ;D But I have some things I would like to address. Not important, but I felt they must be organized into numbers. Starting with…  
Uno: Has anyone else been receiving a HUMONGO influx of old FanFiction alerts? All of a sudden I have ten alerts, all from month-old stories.  
Dos: I love how all of you adored my tenth chapter so much. It was, according to you guys, 'the best written'. And wasn't it such a coincidence that it _just_ so happened to be the first Fiyeraba one? ;) Don't worry, I'm a Fiyeraba fanatic too. There's no shame. Speaking of Fiyeraba…  
Tres: I have bad news. Well, not sure how bad, but bad to Fiyeraba fans. Okay. When this story started, I wasn't sure how much people would like it and if I'd even continue. Turns out, a lot of people like it and I am sooo continuing. But I didn't originally anticipate such a large response, so I didn't plan on writing any lovemaking. And I still don't plan on it. I'm sorry guys, but no sex scenes! I don't feel like I could write them very well. I don't have any romantic experiences. If you do, however, feel the need for M-rated Fiyeraba, (re-)visit Annibelle White's stories! Juicy, baby. :D But really, I'm sorry for being such a hypocrite. Don't kill me, please. :'(  
Cuatro: I hate this chapter. I hate it, I hate it. I figured out that writing intense, action-filled scenes is not my talent. So will there ever be another fire, ever? No way.  
Cinco: Read and enjoy! And on your way out of Wicked Land, I would recommend checking out Kavi Leighanna's story! There's greatness to be found, if you search within…. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Elphaba

Smoke…_fire._

Elphaba jumped out of bed and raced over to Glinda's bedside.

"Glinda! Wake up." She said in a frantic tone.

"Mommy?" Glinda mumbled. "I want the pink one."

"Oh for the love of Lurline, Glinda, get the hell up!" Elphaba slapped her friend in the face and Glinda woke with a start.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"There're a fucking fire in here." Elphaba yelled, trying her hardest to suppress the rising panic in her throat. Glinda only stared at Elphaba in disbelief.

"Elphie, I'm tired. I'm heartbroken. So I'm not in the mood for your little jokes."

"You have two options. Either roast here like a piece of meat or follow me and save your perfect ass."

"Ooo!" Glinda squealed, peering behind her back. "It _is_ perfect, isn't it?"

"Roast it is." Elphaba quickly grabbed her school bag and opened the door to the hallway.

_Holy shit._

At the far right end of the hallway was a blazing fire. Its flames hissed and crackled and sparks flew in all directions, threatening to set more of the dry floor on ablaze. The smoke was nearly suffocating and the temperature sharply rising. Elphaba ran into their bathroom and grabbed two hand towels. She wet one, ignoring the pain the water gave her, and threw it to a horrified Glinda (finally realizing the situation's importance), who surprisingly caught it in a deft manner. Amazing.

"Oh Elphie, I'm just too young and beautiful to die!" Glinda wailed.

"Dammit, Glinda! You _are_ going to die if you don't stop your fucking whining. "Now, put the towel over your nose and face and crawl-"

"_Crawl_? And ruin my nightclothes?!"

"-on the floor and let's get out of here."

Glinda followed in terror as Elphaba, on pure instinct, turned right to go down the stairs. Except she forgot…

…the stairs were currently very unavailable.

Her heart pounded in her chest. She'd only ever used one route to and from the outside. Lurline, she didn't have time for this! And the smoke was thickening, decreasing the two girls' vision.

But wait. What about all the other girls?

Then a bloodcurdling scream rang throughout the hallway. Elphaba and Glinda realized with horror that the fire was already covering two of the dorm's doors. Meaning…four girls had no way out. Elphaba felt sick.

"We have to wake everyone else up."

"But what about-"

"It's too late, Glinda. Come on." Elphaba said calmly.

The blonde only nodded silently. They proceeded to bang on the doors down the hall and wake everyone up. The girls could hear pounding from the floors above and below as frantic women ran for their lives. It wasn't long before more girls were out in the hallway and Elphaba beckoned for them all to crouch down on the floor. They crawled down the hallway for a couple minutes; in their panicked minds, it seemed to go on forever.

At last they came to a fork. One hallway was filled with even more deserted rooms, and the other absolutely nothing.

"Does anyone know which way to go?" Elphaba yelled.

There were a few frightened mumblings, but no answer.

Elphaba thought quickly. Hadn't Doctor Dillamond said to take the road less traveled? Well, the empty hallway looked…well, empty. She would just take that route.

They crept down the hallway, checking eagerly for any escape route they could find. At last, they came upon a door. Elphaba opened it with ease and they all followed her as she led them down the stair well. They traveled four flights down until they reached a second door.

Elphaba felt herself relax a bit; they were finally out of harm's way. She turned the door handle and with a slight groan, pushed it open. She blindly made her way outside, the others close behind.

Turned out they were far from out of harm's way.

They were not in the courtyard, but a large basement – no, a warehouse. A warehouse that was sweltering hot and also afire. Before Elphaba could scream at the others to retreat from there they had come from, the door shut and with a painful _click_, locked.

The other girls seemed to realize their predicament and started to scream.

"The fucking green witch led us to our death! I can find a better way out." One of them yelled. The others nodded their heads in agreement, just going along with whatever the new leader said.

"This girl had no idea what she's talking about." Elphaba shouted at the panicked crowd. "I swear, I can help you."

But they had already put their faith in the bitch. Glinda tried to reason with them, but it was just too late.

"_I'll_ help you, Elphie." She whispered.

Elphaba felt her confidence lower. How was she going to find a way out? She was locked in a blazing basement. Thirty other girls thought she was a witch intent on killing them. Glinda, needless to say, would not provide much assistance. Sweet Oz, she was alone. Alone and trapped. Had Glinda not been with her, she would have sat down and awaited her death. But she had a friend to save.

"Okay. Maybe there's a window in this Lurlineforsaken hell hole." Elphaba muttered. She glanced around for a window; oh Lurline, there was one – no, two. No, three! Seven feet above them, but windows. She could break one. But she had to get up there. And she had to find something to break them with.

"Glinda! Get me something sharp."

"Like my nails?"

"No! Fine; not sharp, but heavy." At the blonde's unwanting-to-do-work look, she added, "I'll help."

The two emptied every box they found of its contents, searching for a hammer, an axe, anything.

Time was running out. The fire grew larger in size every clock-tick.

At last, Glinda squealed. "Oh Elphie, a hammer! My own hammer!"

Elphaba briefly acknowledged her friend's find, and then began looking for something to hoist them up three or four more feet. She finally found three rickety stools; well, fine, but they still needed another two feet. But after another quick search, found nothing. And they had no more time to spare.

She quickly positioned the stools one on top of the other. She stepped up on the top stool and motioned for Galinda.

"You're going to have to climb on my shoulders." Elphaba said.

Glinda stared. "But-but-_I'm_ going to break the window? Elphie, I can't!"

Elphaba felt herself grow impatient, but knew that Glinda needed a calm friend, not an angry one.

"Yes, you can! Just think – if you do, you'll be out of here."

But Glinda only stared at her the green girl in dismay, unmoving. And then the blonde realized what Elphaba had said.

'_You'. Not 'we'._

"Glinda, the fire isn't waiting for you!"

_You._

Those words seemed to snap the blonde into reality.

"But you?"

"We'll worry about that later." Elphaba said, waving her hand to say, 'no mind'. "Just go!"

"I-I guess I have to, don't I?"

"Yes."

_My goodness, was this so hard?!_

Glinda trudged up to her friend, heavy hammer in hand. Clutching the weapon under her armpit, she was hoisted up by Elphaba, who grabbed onto her ankles. Glinda wobbled uncertainly as she faced the window.

She heaved….

… swung…

…and hit the wall.

"Glinda! How can you miss that?!" Elphaba shouted angrily from below. Glinda's lower lip trembled. But wait. She wasn't going to be insulted by her roommate. Beads of sweat dripping down her forehead, she prepared to swing.

"Glinda, I am awfully tired of seeing your ass in my face! Swing, dammit!"

_Crack._

Shards of glass exploded all over the two girls, scratching their face and body. But they were too ecstatic to care – they were free.

With a groan, Glinda heaved herself out of the basement, the glass cutting into her hands. She winced and then, with horror, realized something else.

There was no way to get Elphaba out.

_You._

"Elphie!" She screamed, feeling a tear form in her blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

Just barely audible, her friend replied. "Yes. But Glinda, go get help!"

Glinda noticed the rising panic in her friend's voice. She longed to stay, but knew the only way to save Elphaba was to get help from someone else.

So she ran.


	13. Chapter 12: Ouch

**Author's Note: **Hehe, who would have thought that torturing readers with a cliffhanger could be such an exhilarating experience? I'm telling you, I shall do this more often. –dodges knives-  
By the way, from now on I resolve to get one chapter a day out every day. It will be a rare day when you don't receive a chapter from me.  
And guess how happy I am…THIS happy! The reviews I have received are substantial (to me). They motivate me to reach new heights! I'll never get as much as that HP/Wicked crossover story, but I don't care. Yay!!! –dances-  
Huh. Forgot the other thing. So read, review, and enjoy the no cliffhanger!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.  
**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Glinda

Glinda, feet already sore from having taken off her slippers hours earlier, could not run any farther. She panted and eagerly let the brisk autumn air fill her lungs. Maybe she should have actually participated in Physical Education all these years…

But where was she to go now? She never had a clear target in mind. Wait, what was she saying? It didn't matter! She just needed to save her…_best_ friend.

She ran toward Doctor Dillamond's house. But he was dead. She ran towards Madame Morrible's small house on the far end of Shiz. No, that would be too far. There was no time, no time!

Glinda was exhausted. It was almost four in the morning. She was tired, she was sore. She should be the one back there, back in that furnace of a warehouse. She should…she should…

She should burst into tears.

The frenzied blonde collapsed onto the dew-covered ground and sobbed, her salty tears mixing with the blood from her cuts, her mascara running down her face in thick black lines.

The thought of Elphaba being cooked like the string bean she was briefly crossed Glinda's mind but she was just too drained. Drained of energy, drained of emotion. And she was angry, too. Why in Oz did Elphaba have to be the hero, the one who stayed behind and let the other free, when in fact she could have been able to help the both of them out had their roles been switched?

Oh, too tired to think. She curled herself into a ball. This felt good. No worries, just sleep.

"Glinda? _Glinda? Glinda?! _What the hell are you doing?" Said a voice. A worried voice – but why was it worried? It sounded far away…

A man's face appeared above her own. Oh, it was Fiyero! Silly Fiyero…had he come to apologize to her? Ooo, they could kiss and make up! Or play tea party. Ride a pony – no, poni_es_. Pink ponies.

The blue diamonds on his face blended together, making his skin blue. Glinda giggled. He was blue and Elphaba was green! They deserved each other, those funny colored people…

Fiyero's face blurred until it was no more.

Fiyero

The Winkie Prince stared at his ex-girlfriend in terror. She had passed out in front of his very own eyes. He had to save her but oh, he had to leave her. Elphaba was in greater danger.

He had seen the rampant fire from his dorm window. Something had told Fiyero to wake up at this odd and ungodly hour of the night. This something had interrupted one of his dreams that he had started to have only recently. But however er, _lovely,_ his dream was, he was glad he was up. For now he had to be a Prince Charming.

He decided to compromise. Swiftly, he carried Glinda to a nearby park bench and ran off to Crage Hall, which was almost fully engulfed in flames. He pushed through the throng of terrified young women (who, in their state of shock, still managed to swoon), and scavenged the lower walls for a window. At last, he found it.

Fiyero peered the opening and tried to discern the shape of a human being amidst the thick smoke.

He couldn't.

"Elphaba?" He yelled. "Elphaba!"

_Dear Lurline, let her be alive. Let Elphaba still be breathing._

After a few grueling clock-ticks, a human figure appeared. With a (very big) sigh of relief, Fiyero noted it was Elphaba.

A hacking cough and then, "Fiyero?" Her voice was small, frightened.

"Yes, _yes_! I'm here, Elphaba. I'm going to get you out of here. Um, hold on."

Fiyero surveyed the nearby grounds for something to pull her out with. Nothing.

But…ah-ha! That large tree over there. He could get a branch. A long branch.

He sprinted over to the tree and jumped, grabbing a hold of one branch that appeared to be long enough. But damn, that thing was hard to get lose. Then, with a strangled cry of joy, he broke it lose.

"Elphaba?"

"Yes."

"I have a branch; it should be just long enough to reach you! And it's thick so it should not break. Just hold on tight!"

"Fiyero, I'm tired."

"No no no. You're not tired, Elphaba. You're full of um, energy!"

"Oh, my naïve Fiyero, smoke has been filling my lungs for the past three hours. I have no energy left. Even if you were to save me, I would die, sick in a hospital bed. Having no soul makes my death easier and faster."

"Elphaba, come on. Cut the crap. Just let me get you out of here!" Fiyero called, his voice cracking.

"I promise you won't miss me."

"Fuck it. I would." He stuck the branch down to Elphaba.

For a couple clock-ticks, the branch remained solitary. Then at last, he felt it vibrate with a human's touch.

"Holding on?"

"Yes."

With a grunt, he heaved Elphaba out of the basement. The sudden release of tension caused them both to fling backwards into the grass.

Fiyero lay on the wet grass, panting. He looked over at Elphaba, whose eyes were closed in fatigue. He crawled over to her and held her in his arms. Her face and body had patches of dried blood and her breathing was becoming shallower every clock-tick.

Fiyero picked her up with ease and made his way through the crows, who all gaped at the fact that He was carrying Her. Sweet Oz, couldn't they stop the judgments?

"Shut that mouth of yours or I'll do it for you." He yelled at one girl. She gave him a nasty look but turned away. Then he was assaulted with verbal gibes regarding Elphaba.

"You're going to get rabies. She's wild, you know!"

But Fiyero, determined to save his (well, not yet, but soon.) Elphie, ignored their jeers. He finally arrived at the infirmary and noticed that at the far end of the room lay an unconscious Glinda. So someone did the job for him.

Knowing that the two friends would want to be together, he placed Elphaba on the bed beside the blonde. At the sudden movement, Elphaba opened her eyes.

"Fiyero?" She said sleepily.

"Yes?" He perched on the side of the bed and stroked her cheek. Elphaba was too tired to ward him off, and besides. It felt good.

"Is Glinda okay?"

"Um, I think so." He said with uncertainty. "But Elphaba, isn't this the part where you're supposed to thank me and kiss me?"

She smiled.

"Not yet." She whispered.

And fell asleep.

Elphaba, next morning

Elphaba woke with a start. Where was she?

Then all the memories of two nights before flooded her head.

_Smoke…Fire…Screams…Locked door…Stool…Broken Glass…Glinda…Branch…Fiyero…_

Fiyero!

She looked to the side and saw Fiyero sleeping in the cot next to hers. She smiled to herself. He was kind of sweet, wasn't he?

Elphaba started to launch into a coughing fit, causing Fiyero to jolt out of his sleep.

"Ah!" He said, sleep still coating his speech. "Are you okay? Can I get you water? Here, let me get you water."

Elphaba just barely managed to get out, "I-I- a-a-a-am allergic. To-to waterrrrr."

Fiyero stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

She nodded, then set into another coughing fit.

"That's amazing! And very weird. Huh, allergic to water…" He mused this abnormality. Not that she was abnormal, well, she was, but…

Elphaba gave him a death glare.

"Oh, yes, um, something to drink. Milk! It'll coat your throat. Very good."

He ran to the kitchen and returned twenty minutes later. He handed it to Elphaba who, barely able to breathe, literally poured it down her throat, eagerly consuming the soothing liquid.

"Thanks." She wheezed. Once her breathing was calm again, he spoke up.

"Is _this _the part when…"

"_No, _Fiyero!" Elphaba said impatiently, gesturing at Glinda.

"She won't hear us because she's slee-"

"Exactly, because we wouldn't be doing anything at all." She interrupted. "Fiyero, we're not even dating! And do you have any idea how hurt Glinda is?"

"Oh yes, she had quite the cuts."

"Argh!" Elphaba whisper-screamed. "You idiot, I mean inside. Her heart."

"Oh." Fiyero shifted uncomfortably. "You women…"

"No, you men! Always breaking up with girls just because someone new comes along. Not considering how the girls they drop like a used tissue feel. Just because Mister Scandalacious Fiyero walks in doesn't mean I'm going to drool all over you like all those over small-brained girls."

"But Elphaba, I really really like you." He pleaded.

"Get a life, Fiyero, and leave me alone."

_Ouch._

"All right then." He said miserably, hurt by her harsh words. "I'll leave you alone."

* * *

Last Updated: 1/12/07


	14. Chapter 13: Devastating News

**Author's Note: **Woo, baby! Another chap-ter, another chap-ter. And could someone _please_ say a thank you to Crookykanks and CrystalClear444 for reminding, oh silly me, that Elphaba's water allergy seems to flit back and forth between real and unreal. Isn't that funny, guys? And as for the mass of girls who mysteriously disappeared, well, they flew away! HahahahahahahahaI'llfixthatlater! So read, review, and please don't kill me. Oh Lurline, I fear for my life!  
-runs away-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Elphaba

Elphaba lay in the hospital cot, unable to sleep. She was tired, sure, but the thinking part of her brain – the cerebrum – wouldn't let her slip of into dreamland. The more appropriate name was sleep, actually, because she rarely dreamt.

But anyway, she felt guilty. For the second time in two days, she felt guilty for shooing Fiyero away. She knew that he meant well and was, er, a little more sensitive than most boys yet she was crueler to him than most people she talked to.

Why?

She tried to assure herself that it was because he was simply one of the most annoying boys she had ever come across. But deep down inside, in that place one calls a heart, she knew better. So why was she so uncomfortable accepting the fact?

"Oh, deary! You are awake!" Madame Idiasa bustled in the room, bandages in hand. Elphaba smiled at the older women and let the nurse tend to her cuts.

"So, deary, you sure are putting on a brave front! I am quite sorry for your loss, but these things do happen."

_Wait. What?!_

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said slowly, "but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh! Oh. Ohhh. Well, no worry. Um, your cuts, your cuts. They're looking marvelous! And shall we see if your little friend is up? She needs special attention, Miss Glinda does."

_Excuse me?_

Elphaba's mind was buzzing with questions. Lurline, first the unknown 'devastating' news, and now special attention for her friend? What in Oz was going on?

Madame Idiasa gently touched Glinda's forehead. The patient stirred and opened her eyes. Then closed them. Open. Close. The next time they opened, she widened them as far as they could go.

"Am-are-are my eyes open?"

_Oh Lurline, no…not Glinda…_

"Yes, my deary." Madame Idiasa replied gently.

"No. No no no, they are not." Glinda said with rising panic. "They're not! Or I'd be able to see, dammit!"

Elphaba felt her eyes tear up in pain for Glinda.

"The thing is, deary, you have been blinded."

The blonde blanched.

"No. No. Those things don't happen…they-they just _don't_ happen to…to people like _me_! You are mistaken. This is just a dream, is it not, that the Kumbric Witch has set upon me. Right? I'm sorry, Elphaba. I tried to save you, I did! But I just wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Glinda began to thrash around in the bed. Whether she was trying to wake up out of her 'nightmare' or denying her state of blindness, the two onlookers didn't know.

Madame Idiasa motioned for Elphaba to calm her friend down. Elphaba reluctantly arose from her resting spot and attempted to calm her friend down.

"Glinda, my sweet, it's me."

"Elphie?" Glinda said with newfound hope. "Is it you, really? Oh, we have to get out of here. This dream…it is quite frightening. I can't see a thing…"

Elphaba felt herself weaken. She couldn't so this. This was just…just too much. She glanced over fearfully at the nurse, but Madame Idiasa shook her head.

"Glinda, listen. You are blind, you have to admit it!" Elphaba said firmly. She let Glinda reach out to touch her cheek. With a sad sigh, Glinda let a tear slide down her battered cheek.

"You're here, aren't you." A statement; not a question. "I'm so glad you're alive. I tried, but…it was too hard. I am weak, just like you've always said so, back when we hated each other. I'm sorry, you have no idea."

"It's okay. I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

"Who was your savior, so to speak?"

"Um, I don't know. I wasn't conscious at the time. But I'm betting it was that Munchkin Boq who is always fawning over you so. To impress you, you know." Elphaba said uncertainly, emitting an overly-cheery laugh. Luckily, Glinda didn't catch the falsehood. Elphaba felt guilty for lying to her friend, but the blonde didn't need anything else to worry about.

"May I interrupt?"

Glinda nodded and let Madame Idiasa put in a word. She cleared her throat, then began to speak.

"Basically, my deary, when you broke that window as your friend said you did so heroically, a shard of broken glass punctured your eye. Small enough to feel only a prick, yet enough to blind you. As for technicalities, ask the doctor.

"Given, you'll be able to see a few colors…but you are blind, dear. Permanently."

The last word echoed around the clinic's walls.

After a clock-tick, "So no more Ozmopotolian Magazine?"

Elphaba laughed. "I can read it to you," she offered out of sheer kindness. Because Lurline, she loathed that piece of writing.

Glinda smiled sadly. "Thanks; I appreciate it." She closed her eyes, signaling that she would prefer to spend some time alone. And so would Elphaba.

"Can I go?" She said softly. To her delight, the nurse nodded.

Once she was out of the clinic, she walked over to Shiz's garden. It was guarded by huge hedge walls and contained various sweet-smelling flowers. Not one to spend time admiring beauty, the only reason Elphaba went there was because of the great feeling of peace and refreshment it gave her.

She sat down on a wooden bench and…sat. She freed her mind of all thoughts except life. Except that life was a pretty big subject. Considering all she'd been through as of yet.

And there was more…

"Elphaba?"

She turned her head to face Fiyero. He stepped towards her slowly, as if waiting for invitation. A rare stroke of luck (in the form of a nod) enabled him to approach her.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to apologize that I am an arrogant jerk. I can't help it, really." He joked.

But Elphaba remained indifferent.

"And I have to say this how many times? Elphaba, how many times am I going to have to apologize to you? Every thing I say you take badly."

"Wait! So now I'm _sensitive?_"

"Yes!" He said, exasperated. "That's exactly what you are. Can't you let someone love you, hold you, and say they want to be with you?"

Elphaba glared at him. "But if that is all a lie, what do you expect me to say? 'I am just an emotionless vegetable, so use me?' I'm a bit stronger than that."

"I know. Okay, I know! But I swear on my life that I mean you no harm." With a moment's pause, he added, "Elphaba, I think I'm falling in love with you. No, not think. I know. I am positive."

She stared at him in shock.

"But…"

"No buts. Take me or leave me, but I love you." With that he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

And this time, it lasted for more than a few minutes. Because really, how can one stay angry at a man who just so happens to be Oz's best kisser? It wasn't her letting her guard down, Elphaba reasoned, but the result of lust's many manipulations.

…Uh huh.

After a while, they stopped for air. She lay her head on his shoulder (he had the most comfiest shoulders ever – the pillow's new equivalent) and just let herself be 'manipulated'. But the weight of unfortunate happenings rested too heavily on her shoulders, and she found it hard to stay in the moment.

"Fiyero? Did you know that Glinda…is blind?" Elphaba asked quietly.

He was silent for a moment. "Yes, I did." He looked really depressed…more so than she would have thought him to be.

"Is anything wrong?" She inquired.

"Oh, Elphaba…I'm so sorry."

She immediately sat up, figuring that this was to be the onslaught of more disturbing news. More specifically, _the_ disturbing news.

"What?" Fiyero was silent. "What, Fiyero, _what_? I can handle whatever you have to say."

_Oh no._

She had a very bad feeling about this; his eyes were starting to well up with compassion. Images of her family flashed before her eyes, the last one of Nessarose. No…she hadn't spoken to her sister since the first week as Nessa had made a good friend and didn't need Elphaba to take care of her.

No, no…

"Nessarose, Elphaba, she…" Fiyero choked on his words.

No, no. Hadn't she been through enough? Was there something that hated her?

_Well, besides most of Shiz. _She thought resentfully.

"Oh Lurline, I'm so sorry, but Nessarose…she didn't make it."

What a way to ruin the moment.

But Elphaba was calm. Oh, she was fine; this was okay.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't want to be the one – but Madame Morrible said-"

Elphaba laughed bitterly. "Whatever, Fiyero. I'll be okay. It's not like my life was supposed to be full of happiness; no, I was destined have a life full of hate, and malevolence, and everything _wicked_. This is just…just one of those fateful things that I have to experience. Nothing big, just one of those things…"

"Elphaba, you can't act like this."

"Oh, can't I?" She said, her voice rising an octave. "Is there a written ruuuule that says how one should behave? Noooo, silly! You are just so silly, so funny, my hilarious Fiyero."

Had the situation been different, the last statement would have sent Fiyero into a world of happiness. But this was horrible, this was not Elphie…

"Elphaba, listen to yourself! You're acting crazy."

"But you said looove me for it, don't you?"

"No, Elphaba. I love you, but not this."

She gazed at him, eyes full of thoughts and emotions Fiyero couldn't even comprehend. He longed for her to be happy, for her to laugh with feeling.

Elphaba opened her mouth to retort, but instead burst into tears. He held her close as she sobbed into his shoulders.

But through her tears, he could have sworn he heard her whisper,

"Thank you."

**

* * *

Author's Note of Thanks:** Um, this is just a mirage speaking. Because the real WickedJelly is in hiding. She is very scared for her well-being. Anywho, she said**:  
**"Because I have a habit of replying to people who have reviewed, I would like to reply to the people who recently reviewed anonymously…  
**Arduenna:** Thanks so much! It's nice to know that I have managed to be gifted with writing talents. :D And yes, we should get rid of long paragraphs.  
**Annibelle White:** Ah! -swoons- Hehe, I can't help it when I am overcome with bouts of fangirldom. Why wouldn't I refer to your fics? But I'm sorry, with the amount of juiciness you put in them, they all seem M. ;)  
**maureen is me:** Okay, well, basically, I am thanking you for your review. Thanks!" 

The author will remain in hiding until the next chapter, in which she promises more Fiyeraba. In which there will be no more bad news. In which she swears on that. In which she says, "Unless you count new rooming arrangements unfortunate…" In which she says, "Oops!"

Update: Oh, and this won't get to some of you in time, but you won't be recieving an update tomorrow. I know, I know, but I have an activity that will take up my late afternoon.


	15. Chapter 14: Way Bigger

**Author's Note: **I really wasn't in the mood for writing, but I managed to get something readable out. I promised you I'd update as often as I could and it's not like I had anything to do, so I updated. Yay! -cheers- I really tried to focus on grammar, so it should be an easier read than the others. Also: I couldn't find the line that explicitly states which dorm Fiyero is in (if there is any) so if it isn't Briscoe Hall, please correct me!  
And haha, I had to make up six more names for this chapter! So here's where their names are derived from (in order. I'm sparing you all from my retarded guessing games. :D): Nemo and Dory, Subway, Bic Matic Grip pencils (I was using that pencil), Pax Romana (I was in history at the time. Hehe!), Pigs (I love 'em), and the Calvin Cycle (later in science). Soooo orginal, are I not? ;) So read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

All of Shiz was entering a large lecture hall while Madame Morrible stood at the podium, patiently waiting for all seats to be filled. She _knew_ every seat would be filled. Yes, every year they added or subtracted the amount of seating available due to the amount of students present at the university. New student? _Plop!_ A new chair was added by means of sorcery. Moving away? The chair was magicked away. And not only did this allow Madame Morrible to display her wonderful talent, but it enabled her to see which slaking student was missing.

Once the crowd had settled down, the headmistress placed her hands on either side of the podium and began her speech.

"Welcome, students." She began, her loud voice reaching well past the room's walls. "As you may very well know, at one-oh-clock, four nights ago, a fire broke out in Crage Hall. The source of this lethal blaze is unknown. The fire caused not only the destruction of Crage Hall but the death of seven young, intelligent, _feminine _minds. Let us have a brief moment of silence as we mourn – and honor – Misses Nemola Andory, Wayla Kaisub, Bicley Matigrip, Axroma Pana, Koni Pigalta, Kalvenee Syckle, and Nessarose Thropp."

The silence was deafening, save for a few muffled sobs that echoes throughout the large room. Even Elphaba couldn't help but shed a tear at the mention of her sister, although she hastily rubbed it away.

Fiyero stared at the burn mark left behind. It was so odd, he mused, that one could be allergic to one of life's most essential needs.

To distract herself from the pain, Elphaba attended to Glinda, who was also crying out of support for Elphaba. And, of course, that the stupid hot thing made her blind.

Her clumsily applied mascara was leaking down her face and Elphaba wiped the streaks away. Fiyero loved how carefully Elphaba took care of her friend, not so unlike a mother and her baby. It was like she was replacing Nessarose with Glinda. Elphaba may appear to be a cruel and unloving individual, but she was actually not. Although she was far from being lovely. That sounded bad, but it was the truth.

And Fiyero was sick of lovely, anyway.

He smiled. At long last, she was his. Well, okay, let's rephrase that. She was the girlfriend of him. Incorrect grammar, but at least it wasn't sexist. Not long after her tears had left behind minor scars after he told her the news, she had told him that, "Just to let you know, never refer to me as 'your's'. That implies that you own me, and you don't. I hate it when guys think they own their girlfriends! This society is becoming more sexist every day, and we can start abolishing that movement with you not owning me."

Too bad that deleted almost everything he wanted to call her. But….he'd do anything for his – um, for Elphaba.

The moment of silence was up.

"Oh yes, very sad, is it not? But we must carry on with our lives and not dwell on the overly unfortunate past. And plus, I have news to share with you.

"For the past couple of nights, all victims of the fire have been sleeping in our school's infirmary under the care of Madame Idiasa. But this can not continue. So, after scrupulously surveying the other dormitories, we have decided to have all Crage Hall girls take up the spare rooms available in the other buildings. And yes, that means girls in boys' dorms…"

Fiyero grinned. Oh, he and Elphaba could room together! Suddenly the fire didn't seem like such a bad thing anymore. And it wasn't even because he still had some of that old pyromania in him.

"…but not girls in boys' _rooms_. There is a difference between the two words, as dismayed as your young and feisty minds are. We still have to maintain our university's dignity! The rooming lists have been completed, and I will read them out loud right now."

"What room are you in?" Elphaba whispered to him.

"Two forty eight."

"…And in room two thirty six, located in Briscoe Hall, are Misses Elphaba Thropp and Glinda Upland."

"Ah!" Elphaba squealed, completely out of character. She didn't care that everyone around her was staring at her cruelly, and she forgot to think how this arrangement would affect Glinda.

Fiyero looked at the girlfriend of him in amusement.

"Since when do _you_ squeal like a piglet?" He teased. She blushed but managed to regain her composure in a clock-tick.

"Since I learned I would be leaving closer to the boy I hate. A squeal is not necessarily a good thing, you know." She said seriously. It took Fiyero more thank just a few clock-ticks to realize that she was _joking_, for Lurlinesakes.

Even Fiyero blushed. Maybe he shouldn't have acted so stupid all these years; his faux stupidity was going to become real one of these days.

It was then that Miss Glinda, whose intelligence had always been low, suddenly realized what all of those room numbers meant.

"Elphie?" She said quietly.

Elphaba quickly whirled around.

"What is it?"

"Won't this be a little, um, awkward? Seeing as he and I are…are…well, so _not_ 'he and I', I think it will be very uncomfortable. Can't we try to arrange a switch?"

Elphaba thought quickly, exchanging a glance with Fiyero.

"Glinda, I assure you you'll never see each other! Besides, the structure of the dorm isn't as confusing so it'll be easier for you to find your way around. And while it's a little farther away from classes, there is a nice sturdy walkway to and from the buildings."

"It's not fair!" Glinda said in frustration. "If I weren't as dead as I am, then we would be able to switch, I'm sure. Madame Morrible hates me. Just because I'm disabled doesn't mean I don't have a say in where I want to live!"

"Glinda, no one does."

"Yes, they do! Don't lie to me, Elphaba. I never realized the world was so prejudiced. And so now, because of all this hate towards me, I have to room near that bastard. That ugly, revolting thing of a person. Speaking of things, I've seen bigger than his. Way bigger. And do you know what he does when we're having sex? He-"

Fiyero choked, making Elphaba laugh. Obviously Glinda didn't know Fiyero was there. But what made Elphaba laugh even harder was that Glinda wasn't quite as naïve as she'd once thought.

"What's so funny?" Glinda demanded. "This is a very serious matter I am trying to talk to you, but you aren't listening. How come you won't listen to me? Is it because I'm blind? I thought you were above taking advantage of the disabled, of your _friends_, but I was wrong. And you have no idea how unfair life is right now. I'm blind, dammit! Do you have any idea how much this ruins my life? Shenshen and Pfannee haven't even visited me – I think. Oh, see? I don't even know if my own friends visited me because I can't _see_." She started to cry.

Elphaba managed to calm down enough to console the blonde, stroking her hair to calm her down. And Glinda was making quite the scene. For the first time, she was receiving not looks of adoration, but of annoyance.

Fiyero realized that Glinda dealt with her tragedy as Elphaba usually did with hers – ignore it until it became too great to hold in.

But he wanted to kick Glinda for saying what she said. Only he sensed how much her words hurt Elphaba. Lurline, that blonde could be crueler than her friend.

At last, the meeting was over – although none of them knew what the last half was about (except that those girls in the basement had mysteriously disappeared…just how _odd_ was that?) – and they filed out of the room. Elphaba practically had to carry Glinda out, as she wasn't ready to walk down stairs.

They made their way to Briscoe Hall. Fiyero, at Elphaba' request, left the two girls to enter their new room for the first time.

They didn't have anything with them, not even their school things, as everything was destroyed in the fire. But Glinda would be receiving a care package in a couple days, so they weren't so bad off. Especially as the 'care package' would be carried over in five carriages. Although Elphaba had to admit that she would miss that skirt. She had been planning on asking Glinda for it, but by the time she worked up the courage (and a good explanation as to why she liked it so much), it was reduced to ashes.

The room was smaller than their first. It contained two small beds and a dresser by the window. A small desk, one wooden chair. The ceiling had a small yellow stain in the corner and the walls were cracking. Well, it was nothing compared to leaving in Quadling country. And for once, Glinda's blindness proved to be helpful.

"How is it?" She asked nervously, sensing Elphaba's silence to be that of distaste.

"Great! You'd love it, Glinda. It's better than Crage Hall's."

But although Glinda couldn't see, she could still feel the room's musty atmosphere

"Oh, shut up. Let me guess – there is a leak in the ceiling and the walls are cracking and the furniture is barely usable."

Elphaba sighed.

"Yes. You're right."

"See? You _are_ taking advantage of me! I'm not stupid, Elphaba. And come on, I'm _blind_; telling me of our room's hideoteousness isn't going to damage my poor soul. At least I have a soul."

She paused her rant, waiting for her friend to retaliate and insult her state of being.

She didn't.

"I'm sorry, Glinda. But you have to understand that I really don't mean to offend you. I know you're upset, but don't be paranoid. Nobody hates you."

Glinda sniffed.

"Okay, you're right. Everybody still loves me!" She forgot her woes of life and brightened. "And you can read Ozmopotolian magazine to me now! And I'll still have lots of suitors…and maybe…I'll be nice to Boq. After all, I won't be able to see how short and horrendibly dressed he is! Oooo, I can be nice to everyone. And then everyone will _really _love me."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. After the night of the fire, the blonde had been experiencing such mood changes. It was rather annoying, but whatever; she didn't want to further offend Glinda.

There was a knock on the door.

Can anyone guess who it is?

…Fiyero!

Elphaba opened the door and smiled at her boyfriend. Oh – it wasn't sexist if a girl refers to a boy as 'her's'.

"Go away, Fiyero." Glinda called out. "No one wants you here."

Fiyero, being smart, decided that it was best for him to go back where he came from. How was he to know that Glinda would be able to sense his presence?

But before he left, he offered the girlfriend of him a quick peck on the lips and ducked away.

"How incredibly rude! Why in Oz would I want him in here?" Glinda exclaimed.

Elphaba only shrugged. Realizing that her action wouldn't be seen, she said, "Well, maybe he wants to be nice. You know, not all broken relationships have to result in the two ignoring each other. Isn't that kind of immature?"

Of course, that set 'er off.

"Immature! Goodness, Elphaba, _I'm _immature? You're the one…you're the one…oh, whatever. But you can be such a hypocrite. And inconsiderate! Taking care of those Animals when you could be taking care of me. Plus, he broke up with me. I don't wish, nor does he wish me, to speak to him ever again."

"Whatever, Glinda. Whatever."


	16. Chapter 15: Urgent Matter

**Author's Note: **Here you guys go! And I think this one was written well; correct me if I'm wrong. :D Because let me tell you, writing is so much easier when you have a purring cat on your lap! This one is a little on the short side, but I thought if I continued on the ending wouldn't be as good. Hehe. So read, review, and enjoy!  
PS: I updated Chapter 12 so that Elphaba has her water allergy back, if you know what I'm talking about. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Elphaba

The two girls had been having a rough past couple of nights, as they were mentally exhausted from thinking about life's obstacles.

For instance, Glinda was still dismayed that she was personally unable to read _Ozmpotolian Magazine_ _ever_ again. Sure, Elphie would read it to her, but it just wasn't the same. And what about _Ozma Girl_ or _Ozian People_? Was she never to read those works of art again?

And there was another thing: the dance. It was, in fact, just three weeks until the Fall Ball. Would she still wear that Louis Wizzon dress she had been eyeing so lovingly? It wasn't like she would be able to match and accessorize successfully, because she was in no position to do so. For the love of Oz, she hated being blind. It ruined her once-perfect life.

Elphaba's dilemma was a little less superficial. Say, like trying to work out a relationship with her best friend's ex-boyfriend. _If _there was to be any. It wasn't that she didn't like him, because she did. But wasn't it illegal for a girl like her to date a guy like him? She was nothing, and he was everything; she hated the feeling of inferiority. But the thing was, being with him lessened that feeling because he didn't act like she was any less important than he. He treated her like an Ozma Regent, actually.

It was Friday. A week after the fire. Glinda was still constantly moaning about the thing she wasn't able to do. Elphaba didn't blame her, nor could she even begin to understand the blonde's feelings, but that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed. All she complained about was, really, how she wouldn't look the best at that stupid dance and she couldn't read those Lurlineforsaken magazines! Elphaba was reconsidering that offer to read them for her.

Elphaba sat up in bed slowly, being careful not to disturb Glinda's Beauty Sleep. Yes, the capitalization was intentional. She went into their adjoining bathroom (the tile was cracking and the plumbing worked on special occasions) and took out her oils. She bathed herself as she continued to think about life. Because there was just so much to think about.

At the sound of a dull thud, Elphaba quickly clothed herself and ran into their bedroom and found Glinda on the floor.

"Sweet Oz, Glinda, are you okay?" She asked, rushing over to help her friend up.

Glinda merely nodded at the ceiling; she was fine. But at a second glance, Elphaba noticed that Glinda was crying silently.

"Oh Glinda, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone."

"I know, Elphaba, but this just isn't fair! For either of us. I am a burden to you, aren't I? You'd rather be spending time in the library or…I don't know, just being alone. And then I, Glinda the Blind, came along and you were stuck with me. But this sucks! Why am I blind, Elphaba? Why?"

Elphaba considered this. "Well, if you were a unionist like-like Nessa was, then it was just something the Unnamed God had in its plan for you. I mean, you were too perfect before." She added, trying to lighten up the topic. For Glinda and herself.

Glinda only offered her friend a small smile. "Huh. But seriously. When you read about all those tragedy stories in the paper, you think, _it could never happen to me._ But it could, and it has. And oh, it's just so hard! I wish I could see more than just floating clouds of color. I wish I could see who I'm talking to, and not just a mass of tinted lights. It is one of those things you take for granted but once they're gone, they're gone. Forever. I'm so jealous of you."

"Me?" Elphaba scoffed. "Well, I have to say that's a first."

"You can see! And you're brave. And you don't complain. And...and I envy you."

"Yeah. Um, you may want to rethink your jealousies a bit. On another note - classes start soon. We should start getting ready." Elphaba said.

Glinda sighed. "Fine, you can change the subject all you want, but I'm still jealous of you. And I don't feel like putting on makeup today. Or curling my hair. Or putting on clothes."

Her friend laughed. "Glinda! I didn't think you were one to streak across campus."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Glinda said mischievously, laughing along with Elphaba.

"I already am," Elphaba said, "because for the first time in who-knows-how-many years, you won't be prettying yourself up. Which means that I won't have to listen to you talk about fashion." She teased.

The blonde huffed. "Well, in that case, I'll just ramble on. You see, every girl should-"

"Spare me, spare me!" Elphaba exclaimed. "But look, we really have to go."

The two grudgingly (well, in Glinda's case it was grudgingly – Elphaba looked forward to class for occupying her confused mind) took off towards Life Sciences, with Elphaba guiding Glinda along the stone path.

"Would you like me to sit next to you?" Elphaba asked kindly.

"No, I'm fine. You can just read me your notes later."

Elphaba sighed and led her friend to her seat. She then sat down next to Fiyero.

"Hey!" He greeted, subtly laying a hand on her thigh.

Well, not so subtly, because Elphaba definitely noticed it.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed, shying away from him.

Fiyero looked taken aback. "Um, well, I…isn't rather customary for a guy to, er, touch his-"

"_What_ did you call me? And I am clueless as to _what_ this custom is. And _why_ would you want follow customs, anyway? Wouldn't you rather make your _own _customs? But here, I'll help you out a bit: you can make a new tradition of _not_ touching me."

"Hold on, Elphaba, that isn't fair." He said, thoroughly exasperated at her reaction.

"Don't waste your breath, Fiyero. I'll tell you what isn't fair – you touching me without my consent. And in an inappropriate place at that."

"Inappropriate?" He exclaimed. "What's inappropriate is you leading me on. Then, when I'm finally close to you, you close up again and I have to start over. Why can't you just let someone…" He trailed off as he noticed that everyone was staring at the bickering couple.

"We'll finish this later." He muttered.

They endured the rest of the class in silence.

Fiyero

Doctor Nikidik dismissed the students two hours later. On his way out of the classroom, Fiyero's name was called out. He turned around to locate the speaker – ah, speaker_s_ – the fondling boys. By this time he was actually quite acquainted with them, having sat next to them for awhile.

"Yes?"

"Avaric would like to let you know that at exactly five-oh-clock you should expect a knock on your door." Said Crope.

"And that you should answer the door, because he would be the one knocking." Tibbet added.

"He would like to speak with you-"

"-regarding the dare."

With that, they bid him "Toodles!" and left the room.

Fiyero had a bad feeling about this.

Once the day was over, Fiyero headed straight to his room, not bothering to stop to talk to Elphaba. They'd just finish their argument _way_ later. Because truth be told, he was rather annoyed with her. For all he knew, she was trashing him to Glinda and he couldn't deal with that kind of stuff right now. No, he was more concerned about Avaric's soon-arrival. Soon meaning…two hours away.

Oh, the wait was tedious! Fiyero was too distracted to work on his studies, but without Elphaba and his homework, he had absolutely nothing to do. Even Glinda had at least provided some entertainment with her fripperies!

Hmmm. He could talk to that Munchkin kid…Boq! That was his name. Short name for a short kid. The only problem was, he didn't know where Boq lived.

Fiyero went into the hall and, to his delight, found someone walking around.

"Hey, excuse me!" He said.

The boy turned around. "How can I help you?" He replied nervously, expecting Fiyero to make fun of his weight, just like that bastard Avaric always was. It wasn't his fault that he was a tad bit over-average; his parents were, too! It was all in the genes.

"Um, I really need to find Boq. It's pretty much an urgent matter."

Whoa. Fiyero and…Boq? Now, this was interesting, the boy thought with interest.

"Sure! He's in room 367, just up the stairs. How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, um, I've only spoke to him once or twice," Fiyero said obliviously, "but I really need to talk to him…he was on my mind."

The boy stared at the Winkie prince in shock as he ran to talk to Boq.

Wow…times were changing.


	17. Chapter 16: Smartest Girl

**Author's Note: **So, it's here! Not my best, but it's here. And if you guys having anything to nitpick about, please do. I want to hear about it. :D  
And sad news! I finished _Wicked_. Ah, I'm so saaaaaad. It was really good. Well, after Sarima and the rest were taken away, it wasn't so good. I don't know why, but it just wasn't.  
But you know what else is sad? I finally get my parents to want to take me to see Wicked on Broadway, but now Ana Gatseyer is playing! It's not that she's horrible, I'm just not partial to her voice and am afraid it would ruin the experience. Because it would be my fiirrrrssst time. Oh well. :D  
Read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero

Fiyero arrived at room 367 a good ten minutes later, having just figured out that no, they did not skip over his Boq's room, but that odd numbers go on the left side of the hall.

He knocked on the door.

It opened in less than a clock-tick. Someone was clearly bored as well, Fiyero thought happily.

"Um, hi…how may I help you?" Boq asked in the same nervous tone that the boy downstairs had. Lurline, was he really that intimidating?

"I was just wondering if you wanted to chat. Because I'm bored, you're bored…we'd make a great team."

"I'm not bored!" Boq protested.

"Then why did you open the door so quickly?"

Boq opened his mouth. Closed it. "Oh, all right. Come on in."

Fiyero obliged and strode in. He looked around the plain room; nothing remarkable about it. The dwelling was as plain as the Munchkin.

"So," Fiyero began, sitting down on the bed, "I was just thinking. You and I have known each other for a couple of weeks now – well, a month – and I thought we should get to know each other better." He winked at Boq playfully.

Boq instantly grew uncomfortable. "Um…uh…Fiyero, this isn't right."

"What are you talking about?" Fiyero asked in bemusement. "We live in the same dorm. It's not curfew yet. You're not even doing homework! And I'm bored and want some fun."

"I-I-I um, really don't…besides, aren't you and um, Elphaba…a couple?"

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Yes, at least I think so. But sometimes couples can use a break, so that's why I'm here."

"Fiyero? I…I don't 'roll' that way. I'm…_straight_. I'm sorry, but I only have eyes for Glinda." Boq said hurriedly.

The Winkie Prince was even more confused than ever. "Okay; you're straight and you have a massive crush on Glinda. So what does that have to do with anything?"

Boq hesitated, unsure of how to word his thoughts. "You were attempting to hit on me."

Fiyero choked on his saliva. "Ex-cuse me?! I am only here to talk to you, Boq. Sweet Oz! Why would I hit on you?"

"I um, don't know, but I thought you were…implying something like that." Boq managed to say.

There was an awkward silence, then the two looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Okay, maybe we should start over." Said Boq in between his girlish giggles. "I'm Boq from Munchkinland."

"I'm Fiyero from the Arijiki tribe in the Vinkus. And I assure you, I'm straight." Fiyero joked.

"Nice to know."

"Yeah, so, Boq. Tell me about your hopeless infatuation with Miss Glinda Upland."

With amusement, Fiyero saw Boq's face brighten considerably.

"Oh, Miss Glinda! Her hair shines in the sunlight. She is just so perfect. I mean, she's short enough for me and she's popular and pretty and…oh, Fiyero, do I even have a chance?" Boq asked. "… but oh! Maybe you - can you somehow…perhaps…mention me to her?"

Fiyero snorted. "I assure you, she hates my very being. But I can see if Elphaba will actually listen to what I have to say and put a good word in for you-"

"Would you really do that for me?" The Munchkin cut in, very excited about the prospect of Glinda talking to him. "I am forever grateful to you…I'll repay you, somehow, I promise!"

"You do know she's blind." Fiyero said.

"Oh yes, but that isn't deterring me one bit. It just makes me love her more…she's being very brave about, Miss Glinda is."

A brave face for the public, that is.

"Well, all right. But Boq, I have to warn you, her love for gossip and clothes and makeup and…_girl stuff_ is everlasting. Just a word of caution, my friend."

"Oh, I don't care!" Boq said breathily. "She's going to be my Glinda…My Glinda…and I'm going to be Master Boq Upland!"

Fiyero laughed. "You're getting ahead of yourself! And…why would you use her last name?"

"Because it's beautiful! It signifies…um, being up…in the land...yes! If you look deep into its roots, it's kinda like being really rich."

Fiyero looked at Boq in bewilderment. Yes, he was going to have to work on him. "Wow, Boq. I'm so glad you figured that out."

For the next forty-five minutes the two now-friends chatted about school, home life, and some more about 'Oh, that Glinda!'. But Fiyero was reminded of what the purpose of this visit really was, and prepared to leave.

"It was nice to get to know you, Boq, but I have to go."

"Oh." Boq looked a little disappointed. "It was nice meeting you as well. Talk to you soon?"

"Sure." Fiyero stood up and, with a little wave, left the room. He made it back downstairs with five minutes to spare.

And sure enough, exactly five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Fiyero jumped up to answer it.

"Hi, Avaric." He greeted, leading him inside. Avaric made himself at home and reclined lazily on Pohilo's bed.

"Sooooo, my favorite Winkie Prince, how is the little dare coming along?"

Fiyero cleared his throat, one of the methods he used when he needed to buy more time. "The dare? It's coming along great! I'm pretty darn close to doing the deed."

"Oh, really?" Avaric cocked an eyebrow. "I have to say, rescuing her from the fire was pure genius. Not even I could've done something like that!"

"Well, it was pretty easy. I mean, she was falling all over me. As soon as I saved her she said that she loved me. So I have to say, just one more week and then the money is mine." He had a feeling he shouldn't be lying like that, but he was too annoyed with her to care. But had Fiyero been observant, he would've noticed Avaric's eyes gleam at the word 'money'.

"You seem to be very_ close_ with her." Avaric mused. "And once this dare is over, you'll drop her. Right? Right. So is there any sort of…_secret_ she has that could harm her in any way? You know, the usual: embarrassing stories, non-communicable disease that we can say is communicable (besides her horrid skin condition), or allergies?"

"I …don't know." Fiyero said slowly.

"Well, find out, buddy! You still have a month left, by the way. So hurry up." Avaric exclaimed, studying Fiyero with his eyes. The boy was acting skittish; something was wrong.

"I'll do my best, but Avaric, I have to do my homework for um, Life Sciences."

"We had homework?" Avaric asked coolly. "I don't remember having any."

"_You_ wouldn't." Fiyero replied, trying to cover up his lie with a joke. Avaric wasn't buying it, but he was getting bored anyway.

With a brief handshake, Avaric left the room.

Oh, what was he doing? He should never have agreed to this. Now he had to lie about Elphaba's water allergy and a million other things. And worse, he trashed Elphaba, exactly what he didn't want her doing to him.

He would tell her. That's what he had to do.

Yes! He would tell her. Right now.

Confidence in every limb of his body, Fiyero took off to the room six doors down. He raised his fist to knock on the door, then placed it back down by his side. This wouldn't work! For one thing, Glinda was in there, and that was enough to send him back to his room.

He searched his mind for a better tactic. Ah! He would slip a note under the door; Glinda wouldn't see _that_.

So with a satisfied smirk on his face, he rapped once on their door and hastily slid the short but sweet note under the crack.

Elphaba

Elphaba groaned as she heard the sharp knock on their door; whoever that intruder was who interrupted her concentration would get a piece of her mind.

She flung open the door and said, "What do you _want_?"

But there was no one there.

She groaned even louder in frustration. Stupid people. Weren't they aware of the fact that their actions were that of a grade schooler's? Oh!

A piece of folded paper labeled Elphaba on the ground caught her attention. With a small smile, she read it.

_Elphaba –  
Was just wondering if you would like to go out tonight. I have something very important to say to you.  
Love,  
Fiyero._

Oh, important! Now she was interested.

"Yes, Fiyero. I'll go out with you." She said.

A disappointed Fiyero stepped out from behind a corner. "How'd you know I was out here?" He whined.

She laughed. "I can sense these things. But where and when are we going?"

"Same place, right now."

"But I have studies-"

"Oh, forget that for now! You can always do that later and being the smartest girl there is, it's not like you really need to study."

Elphaba considered this. "I'm the smartest girl?"

"You're the smartest girl _ever._ No one's intelligence could and ever has surpassed yours, my lady."

Elphaba giggled. "All right, then. I guess I should go. But let me inform Glinda first; I really don't know if she can stay alone."

"Okay," Fiyero sighed. "but I don't care what she says; we're going."

Elphaba stepped into their room.

"Glinda? I'm going to the library. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I won't be gone long."

"Oh, Elphie, can I come? I'm going to be sooo bored without you!"

"No; I hope you don't mind, but I could use some alone time."

"Oh, you and your antisocialism; okay, fine, whatever. Leave me alone." She sniffed and felt around for the loan _Ozmopotolian _some kid from class had lent her. It was two years outdated, but Elphaba felt that Glinda didn't need another thing to moan about.

With a triumphant "Hmph!" Glinda located it and opened it to the ad for womanly enhancement…don't ask. She then began to 'read' the page and bid her friend goodbye.

And Elphaba and Fiyero were off.


	18. Chapter 17: Very Important News

**Author's Note: **You're lucky that my recent BETA reader was so quick and awesome, or you'd be hanging like a sloth. :D So thanks to greengreendress for being supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, or however you spell that. And to all who offered to BETA, I just recently discovered, amidst my arrogant-ness, that I really do need a BETA reader, so sorry. Lmao, I always knew I needed one but then I was really needing one. :)  
Oh, and thanks to all who helped me clear the Ana mix-up. :)  
Alas, this story is nearing the close-to-the end phase, so read, review, and enjoy while you can!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero

Oh Lurline, what was he going to do?

The memories of last week's 'date' were still flitting around his head like pesky flies. Sure, they'd had fun - heh heh, _great_ fun - but guess what?

He hadn't told her.

Flash from the Past

_The very same waitress from their last visit had just taken their order, still having the very same perplexed emotion as to why that handsome boy would go out with the toad._

_"Why didn't you order black coffee?" Elphaba teased._

_Fiyero mock-glared at her. "Too much of a good thing...you know." He stated simply, as if that explained things._

_Some small talk and then, the dreaded question._

_"So," Elphaba began, nibbling on a piece of lettuce, "what did you want to tell me? I've been anxiously waiting for this 'very important'…" Here she made air quotes, "piece of news you had to share."_

_"I..." He stuttered. This was a bit harder than he had originally expected._

_"You?" She prompted._

_"I-er, wanted to..."_

_"Go on."_

_Fiyero sighed; he just couldn't do it. Not now, anyway._

_"I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me?" He improvised, making his statement sound like a question._

_Elphaba looked at him curiously. "Um, important. That was important?"_

_By now Fiyero's short term attention span was preoccupied with his spontaneous offer, not with the dare._

_"Yes, yes, very. So will you? I know you aren't totally partial to these kinds of things, but I think it could be fun."_

_"I don't."_

_"Please?" He begged childishly._

_"Oh, all right. But for your information, there is no way in Oz that I will put on a sparkly dress with heels. I am perfectly fine in black and boots."_

Back to the Present

Fiyero was so happy about her acceptation that he didn't care about her pre-chosen choice of attire. If need be, he could get Glinda to help. Maybe.

But right now, all he cared about was that they were going to the Fall Ball _together_.

Oh. And that he _still_ had very important news.

It wasn't his fault that he hadn't told her, really! Do you know how _hard_ it is to tell one of the most sensitive girls in the worlds that yes, it really _was_ an act, and yes, he _had_ used her for a lot of money, but that he loved her now so it didn't matter anymore?

Yeah, um, no. It wasn't easy at all.

Which is why he had that conscience thing frequently reminding him of his incomplete, very important task. So basically, he'd been feeling like crap.

Consciences can do that to you.

And there were only three weeks left. Three weeks! But the thing was, he really didn't care about that stupid dare anymore. He would completely ignore it, in fact, had Avaric not sounded so threatening the other day. He had to tell her before Avaric did or worse, before Avaric told everyone else and Elphaba picked it up on the grapevine. He loved her too much for her to learn about it that way.

Which was why he had asked them to skip yesterday's study date and push it over to today. In the garden.

Which was where he was now.

Fiyero had recently learned to love the House of Beautiful Plants. As gay as it may sound, it was so peaceful and...ooo, _romantic_. He mentally slapped himself now whenever he remembered what he and his buddies did back in high school. They were so immature for burning down that garden. It disgusted him.

But back to the present. Fiyero had arrived ten minutes early in order to carefully plan out how he would say...the _thing _to her.

_Elphaba, I'm sorry but...It was fate that...You see, back then..._ugh! This was so hard.

He hoped she wouldn't be mad. Oh, Lurline...

She was here.

"Hi." Elphaba smiled at him. Fiyero wordlessly pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. She lifted her face to his and they exchanged a brief but passionate kiss.

"Oh, Yero..." She murmured as they pulled away from each other's embrace.

Fiyero's heart soared through the clouds. She gave him a nickname!

"What did you call me?"

But Elphaba only blushed the darkest shade of green ever and interjected with, "How about we start?"

They then began the lesson, but Fiyero was a bit too giddy to learn about perpendicular bisectors (yes, he was still on that), medians, or anything else that concerned school.

She gave him a nickname!

He was so exhilarated by his new pet name that he was unconsciously staring at her. And Elphaba, very used to being stared at, was also very accustomed to the feeling of having someone's eyes transfixed on your face.

"Excuse me?" Elphaba said impatiently, bringing Fiyero out of his lovely reverie.

"Ah! Er...yes?"

"Do you mind?"

It took a couple of clock-ticks for his brain to register what she was referring to. Then, "Oh! Quite sorry about that, but I just couldn't help myself. This garden is _lovely_." Fiyero winked suggestively at her.

Elphaba blushed an even deeper shade of emerald than before, if that was possible.

Oh, he couldn't wait any longer. If he waited, he would never work up the courage to tell her, and then she would be hurt later on. It had to be now.

"Elphaba? ...Fae?" He improvised.

Blush again.

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you. A really important something."

Elphaba smirked. "This better be more interesting than last week's 'very important' something."

"Um, it could be, depending on how you look at it." He said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Fiyero could see traces of anxiety overcome her thin frame. Yes, he totally had a sixth sense.

"Well…okay, might as well get his over with. You see, once upon a time, I used to be a very big, unintelligent asshole. So then one day another even bigger, unintelligent asshole, invited me to a game at a club."

"The Philosophy Club? Oh Yero, not there…" She cut in and offered him a sympathetic smile, making Fiyero feel even guiltier than before.

"Yeah, uh huh. So it was a Truth or Dare game. And I played and my dare…it was…"

He trailed off as he felt his voice begin to crack. He was such and idiot. _Such _an idiot.

"The dare was to be nice to you and then have sex with you and if I did I would get one hundred thousand dollars but I didn't really agree to it because I kinda _had_ to do it and Avaric sounded very threatening and I was kinda interested in you already so I thought it would be cool to see what you were like and so I talked to you and then I figured out that I did like you and I love you and…oh, Fae, please don't be mad at me!" He paused for breath here, looking like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

Elphaba looked at him, the picture. "Mad? No. Of course not. I think it would be more like _pissed_. You fucking _bastard_!" She screeched, slapping him hard on the face.

Maybe she _was_ a little mad.

"You are worse than Avaric! You really are just a _stupid playboy_. Why in Oz did I feel like I could trust you? Why in Oz? Maybe because I felt, oh, I don't know, maybe I really _was_ special. But I guess I will never be anything more than an ugly vegetable. Thanks, Master Fiyero, for letting me realize my niche in life; I really _appreciate _it." She spat those last words out and, after slapping him again, ran off, leaving Fiyero alone.

All alone.

And, for the first time in his life, he cried.

Elphaba

She ran as far away as possible from that son of a bitch before he could see her cry.

Oh, Fiyero…

She let the burning tears slide down her face, letting the pain punish her for what she had done.

She had just recovered from Nessie, from Glinda, and then _this_? She had just gotten used to being loved, and then _this_? It just shows how she could never let her guard down, for even she had once thought that he could be using her. And he was. He fucking was. Glinda had been right, but Elphaba, caught in love's trap, hadn't listened. She'd gone against her best friend's wishes. She…she acted like a fool.

And so she got what she deserved. The pain on her cheeks and the pain she felt inside was a constant reminder of how no good deed goes unpunished.

Who hated her so much? _Besides the whole world,_ she thought bitterly.

Maybe that was why.

Maybe no one wanted her…the only person who showed the least bit interest in her was Glinda, and she was blind. She _needed_ Elphaba, not wanted her.

It was at times like this she needed someone to love…but there was no one. She instantly scolded herself for feeling so vulnerable. Shouldn't she be used to feeling unloved? Because she was nothing.

Nothing at all.


	19. Chapter 18: Memory Land

**Author's Note: **All right, time to clear up some confusion: yes, I had updated last night, but after really, really, really reading over it once it was posted, I was all, "Ugh, I can't believe I actually published that!" So after a few revisions, it's back. But I still hate it. I don't know what, but something about this chapter makes me sick. :D And I was originally going to make it longer, then shorter, then longer, but I like it better this way. As in, a short chapter was better.  
Ah!!! There was a Wicked commercial on two nights ago, and that was the highlight of American Idol. Praise the Unnamed God for that miracle…  
And also, I hope you love my brilliant sponge simile. It is so brilliant, so brilliant. Hehehehe. :D  
So read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Elphaba

Elphaba stepped into her room silently several hours later and quietly prepared for bed. She slid on her nightgown, wincing as the coarse fabric slid over her burns, and crawled into bed.

Glinda stirred in her sleep and with a tiny grunt, opened her eyes.

"Elphie," she said softly at the sound of a sniffle, "is everything all right?"

"I'm fine," was the response, cold and unfeeling.

Except she was feeling a lot.

Elphaba curled herself into a tight ball as if she were expunging her emotions, like squeezing water from a sponge. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the blonde, but as history repeats itself, she couldn't.

"No, you're not. I can tell because remember, I'm not stupid. Plus I heard that blind people can sense things that regular people can't and because I was already so special…so just imagine what my senses are like _now!_" Glinda joked, trying to ease up the tension. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, stop being so mean. Remember what I said to you before we were friends? Well, I still mean it. I mean, about how you-"

"For the _las_t time, I'm _all right_. So _stop_ poking your nose where it doesn't belong, shut up, and leave. Me. Alone."

"Okay." Said Glinda quietly, hurt by Elphaba's harsh words. She waited for her friend to perhaps speak again, but the only speaker was silence.

And silence was all they heard for the rest of the night.

Elphaba woke up the next morning in pain, both emotionally and physically. The burns from her tears were now blisters that were peeling and stung. So when she looked in the mirror, she not surprised to see a green mess staring back at her. Not only was her face messed up, but her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was gnarled. Well, there was no point in trying to make herself look nice, because she was doomed to be an ugly vegetable anyway.

So an ugly vegetable she would stay.

Once she and a dejected Glinda arrived at Life Sciences, Elphaba managed to get Crope and Tibbett to move over so that she was sitting next to Crope. As far away from Fiyero as possible.

Fiyero

When Fiyero entered the room, his heart sank at the sight of Elphaba not sitting in her usual seat. She was instead next to Crope - as far away from him as possible.

Fiyero tried to make eye contact with her throughout the beginning of class, but she refused to even glance in his direction.

Time for some Fiyero magic.

_Elphaba,  
I'm really sorry about what I did. But I love you now, I really do. Couldn't you feel it yesterday?  
Love, Fiyero_

Okay, so it was lame beyond lame. But it was always the thought that counted. Right?

So he passed the note to Tibbett who, after wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, passed it to Crope who in turn handed it to Elphaba who…

…crumpled it up.

Oh darn. Maybe his magic was wearing out.

But Fiyero didn't see that piece of paper subtly slide into her pocket for later reading. Because of that, the rest of class crawled by slowly, as the only thing he could think about was Elphaba's rejection. And her. Oh, the very lovely her.

And how screwed he was.

Sweet Oz, he had no idea he was that much of an asshole, but now he knew, and he hated himself for it.

Ugh, he needed to fix this. Hm…he could talk to Glinda. Except that she was always with Elphaba.

After even more thinking, Fiyero thought of Boq. Oh yes, he could help.

After classes Fiyero dashed over to Boq's room and walked right in. Boq was hunched over his desk, trying to figure out his homework.

"Boq?"

Boq jumped from his seat, startled. "Oh, for the love of Oz!" He screeched. "Fiyero, haven't you learned to knock before you enter a room?"

The Munchkin's statement brought back a pleasant memory for Fiyero. Yes, he had learned…

_Fiyero stood at the entrance, gaping at the sight he saw: an undressed Elphaba. He couldn't help but admire her curves, her frame, and her…her hair. It was down. She actually…she…she looked…_

…_beautiful. _

"Well?" Boq prompted.

Fiyero reluctantly drifted away from Memory Land. "Sorry."

"Quite all right; hopefully you'll learn from your mistakes! But let's get back to business. How may I be of service?"

"I could use a little favor, actually."

"A favor? Oh, why not."

"Okay, great!" Fiyero grinned. "Can you ask Glinda out? Well, not ask her out, but ask her out _somewhere_. It's different."

Boq dropped his pencil on the floor. "M-me?!" He squeaked.

"Yes! Look, all you have to do is take her to the library and I'll take it from there. It's quite simple."

"Simple?"

"Yes, simple."

"All right, I'll see what I can do." He said slowly. "But then what's the point of asking her out?"

"To get her away from…um, Elphaba."

Boq looked at Fiyero in bemusement. "Um, okay. Whatever. Makes perfect sense. It's simple. Right. Should I dress up?"

"Dress up?" Fiyero scoffed. "She's freaking blind, for Lurlinesakes!"

"Fiyero! That was incredibly rude." Boq scolded, taking personal offense.

"Oh, er, sorry. But like I said, take her to the library, and you're done."

"Okay! I can _do_ this. _I_ can do this. I _can _do this." He assured himself. Fiyero saw beads of sweat formulate around his brows and shook his head in amazement; that boy had to work on his charisma.

So after reassuring Boq for the last time that yes, he_ could_ do this, Fiyero set off towards the library.


	20. Chapter 19: Too Much Sugar

**Author's Note: **I gots some s'plaining to do! Okay, so. On...Thursday, it was, my computer was recieving the lowest signal ever, and so mi padre called the company. Long story short, somehow my PC was given the wrong IP address (strange, I know!), so they deleted my IP number. But in order to give me a new one, they needed my old one (which they deleted, duhhhhh) and they didn't know how to give me a new one without the old one. They told me I would have no internet until it was fixed, which would take a week (my jaw dropped - no updates!!!). So then yesterday I stupidly tried to access the internet, forgetting that I couldn't.  
Oh, but I could!  
So bascially, I am (somehow, someway) on here with no IP number. It's strange but it seems, a little well, complicated! ;) And it is; even my dad was baffled. But whatever, I'm not complaining! So I decided to make this chapter a little longer in celebration! I also want to apologize for my extreme use of dialogue in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero

After another twenty minutes, the door opened and a bright, perky voice of the feminine nature was heard.

"Oh, Boq, were are we?" Glinda asked as she grasped his shoulder, making him blush.

"The library."

Glinda wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ew – I mean oh, how interesting." She corrected herself, remembering her vow to be nicer.

But Boq was prepared.

"Don't worry, Miss Glinda; _Ozma Girl_ rated libraries as a top spot for romantic outings."

At this the blonde's face brightened visibly. That is, until she rethought his statement.

"Wait – you read _Ozma Girl_?"

Okay, so he wasn't _that_ prepared.

"Um, no…I just heard about it."

"From where?" Glinda asked incredulously, loosening her grip on his arm just a bit.

"Um, well - oh, look!" Boq said quickly in an attempt to change the subject. "There's Fiyero!"

Right on cue, Fiyero appeared out from behind a bookshelf. "Hey, my Boq buddy!" He exclaimed. "And hello, Glinda."

"Hi." Glinda said coolly.

Boq yearned to stay with Glinda, but knew he had to continue on with the 'plan', however stupid he thought it was. "Um, Glinda? Yeah, I have to, um, use the facilities," he spoke up.

The blonde, in spite of herself, was a little disappointed that the Munchkin was leaving. On the way here she realized that he wasn't, in fact, all that bad and maybe even enjoyed his company.

Wait – she didn't mean it _that_ way, people. Because, really, _Ozma Girl_? She would question his sexuality but gay men were supposed to dress well (okay, so she was being stereotypical) and Boq…didn't. Besides, she was sooo not staying with Fiyero.

"Can't I go with you? I can just wait outside, really." Glinda whined.

Oh, how he wished to take her with him…he felt horrible about leaving her with Fiyero. Not that he was bad or anything.

"I'll only take a clock-tick," Boq assured the soon-to-be miserable blonde.

"All right." She pouted.

Fiyero gave an inward sigh of relief, for he had been worried that she would put up a fit. Huh. So maybe she didn't hate him that much after all.

"Don't worry, Glinda, we'll have so much fun together," he teased.

"Hmph! I'll never have fun with you again, you small thinger. I'm sure even Boq has a bigger-"

"Okay, well, that's all very nice, but we have some business to attend to." Fiyero interjected, noticing that Boq wore a deep shade of red on his skin. Ew, no way…he can't have a bigger...

Oh, sweet Oz, make the nasty pictures in his head go away. Fiyero shook his head furiously to rid his brain of the horrible images.

"Business? Not of the sexual kind, right? Because like I said-"

"Glinda! Is sex all you think about these days?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "Master Fiyero, you have me totally wrong. It's no wonder you broke up with me, but then again, you weren't so innocent either. May I remind you of the time you-"

"That is the past, okay? We both know what happened, so can't we leave it at that?"

Glinda furrowed her brows in frustration. "So you never want to talk about anything we ever did with each other, because it's the past? You want to forget what happened between you and me?"

"No, I don't want to forget what happened between us; it's a part of my history. But you have to understand, Glinda, that I've…changed. I'm not the Fiyero that walked out of the carriage that day. Now…"

"Now? Now what?"

"Now I'm with someone else."

"What?!" Glinda shrieked, making Fiyero wince. He offered everyone an apologetic smile as the librarian glared at them.

"Since when have you and this girl been going out?" She said again, calmer now but still a little agitated.

"Um, well, that's what the point of this is."

"I've been set up?"

"Kind of," he admitted, "but just in that I need your help. You see, the girl I've been going out with pretty much hates my guts right now."

"For good reason," Glinda muttered.

Fiyero felt his stomach curl at her remark because she, unknowingly, was right. "Yes, well, whatever. I need your help."

"Oh, so you like me _now_?"

"Please, Glinda, just listen to me!" He exclaimed in exasperation. "Look. You are friends with my…the girlfriend of me."

"Girlfriend of me? Oh, whatever. Wait...you're going out with Shenshen?!"

"Um, no."

"Pfannee?"

"No."

Glinda thought of her escort. "_Boq_?!"

Sweet Oz, what was it with people these days? "No, goodness no. Think harder."

The blonde wrinkled her nose in deep thought. "Oh, it couldn't be Elphie because…because it just couldn't, right?"

Even though Fiyero was long past sympathizing with the blonde, he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. Through all the gossip she had talked about when they were together, he had remembered her saying something along the lines of, "Oh Lurline, guess what? Milla hooked up with Felicia's ex-boyfriend and Felicia is soooo angry. Because best friend's are just _not _supposed to go out with each other's ex's! It's just wrong."

So basically, he was going to get Elphaba into big trouble, but it couldn't be prevented.

"…right?" She continued.

"Not right," The Winkie prince affirmed, ignoring the gasp that emitted from Glinda's lips. "Okay, I'm really sorry. It was all my fault that we got together, so you can't get mad at Elphaba. Please don't, because she feels like crap already and who knows what she would do to herself if you hated her. She'd have no one, and I'm counting on you to be there for her."

"Excuse me? If I want to hate her, I will. You can't tell _me_ what to do, Master Fiyero, because I am an individual. I make my own decisions, thank you very much, and why should I be there for her if she was going behind my back? " Glinda huffed.

"Because…best friends are supposed to be there for each other, no matter what?" He offered weakly.

Much to Fiyero's disappointment, it was then that Boq chose to re-enter the room; this had taken much longer than he originally anticipated. And before he could make a motion to quiet the Munchkin, Boq spoke.

"So, I hope I didn't take too long."

Glinda smiled at the sound of Boq's voice. "No, not at all. We were just finishing up." To Fiyero she added softly, "I can't help you, not after all those lies that were thrown at me, because it hurts. I still love you and I don't even know why Elphaba hates you so much."

"Can't we continue this later?"

"No. I'm afraid we cannot."

Fiyero looked over at Boq in desperation, but the short kid only shrugged.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Fiyero said as he got up to leave the library. He felt even worse than before, and not just because Glinda was mad at him. No. Glinda was mad at Elphaba as well, and it was his fault. All his fault.

He needed a hug.

Elphaba

Elphaba was curled up on her bed studying when Boq escorted a giggling Glinda into the room.

"Oh Boq, you can be so funny!" The blonde exclaimed, sounding almost a little over-the-top.

Elphaba noticed that Boq didn't smile, blush, or even fidget uncomfortably at her remark. What was up with that lovebird?

"Yes, well, I'll see you in class?"

"Of course," she responded as he led her to her bed. Boq looked over at Elphaba and gave her a knowing look, but she was confused. Lurline, what was wrong? What other sins had she been up to?

Once the two exchanged an awkward hug Boq left after providing Elphaba with, yet again, a second knowing look. By that point she was a little agitated that he knew something she didn't, because Elphaba hated not knowing something. But whatever it was, she would be able to pry it out of him, for she was a very stubborn girl. Just in case you didn't know.

But maybe she didn't need to pry.

"Elphaba?" Her roommate demanded.

"Yes?"

Oh, here it comes…

"Why in Oz would you go out with _Fiyero _behind _my back_?"

Um. Oh darn. Well, she hadn't really provided much thought to the question even though she had been wondering it herself. She was kind of in trouble then, wasn't she.

"I'm sorry. But it's not like we're even going out together anymore, because…" Elphaba explained.

Wait. And how did Glinda know this?

"How did you-"

"He told me. He was rather desperate, but no way am I going to help you two get back together, and I don't care how selfish that sounds. Oh Elphie, how could you do that? Why?"

"Glinda, you can't always have your way." Elphaba said, trying to stray away from the main subject.

Once she decided to talk to Fiyero again, she was going to kill him.

"And why ever not?"

"Because you can't!"

"I can too. I've already been cursed with my lack of sight, so the Fairy Queen should at least bless me with something else in return. You know, just to balance things out a bit," Glinda reasoned, because that _obviously_ made perfect sense. "But that's not the point. Why couldn't you have just told me?"

Elphaba sighed. "Because I didn't want to burden you with yet another 'curse'. You were already sore from the fire's results, not to mention the break up. Can't you see? I really didn't mean to make things worse, and I thought you would like it better this way."

"Well I _don't_." Glinda spat. "You lied to me and then expected everything to be okay in the end. And you say mean things to me, then talk to me like we're okay again. I'm mad at you, Miss Elphaba, and I just might stay mad for a long time." She ended her little tirade with a pout and turned her back to her roommate.

_Wow, I'm really popular with the common folk, _Elphaba thought bitterly. Even though she thought Glinda was overreacting, she decided not to push it. Instead she pulled out Fiyero's crinkled note that had been resting in her skirt pocket all day and read it. You know, now that the subject was up.

_Elphaba,  
I'm really sorry about what I did. But I love you now, I really do. Couldn't you feel it yesterday?  
Love, Fiyero_

Oh, yuck, that was practically coated with sugar.

Too much sugar.

She threw the note away in their waste bin, not caring if anyone (except Glinda, but it wasn't like she could read) decided to go through the trash and read it; she couldn't be lower on the social hierarchy anyway.

And that was the story of her life.


	21. Chapter 20: Condemned

**Author's Note: **Well, well, well, I have worked my butt off to get this masterpiece off to you all, my loving fans. But let me tell you, I enjoyed working my butt off. ;) I really like this chapter; not for its plot, but because I love how well it's written or, at least, how well _I_ think it's written. You may not think so. The beginning is, I admit, a little jumbled and possibly even redundant at times, but that's only because it's what our favorite people are thinking.  
On to the bad news. I made sure that this chapter was a masterpiece and longer than I originally intended it to be because…well, to be truthful, I am leaving on a ski trip Thursday morning and will not return until Monday afternoon. Ah! I'm sorry, but at least I'll be able to write a lot during my time away, no? Hopefully, however, this chapter will make up for my temporary departure.  
…on second thought, maybe not. :D  
So read, review, beware of minor angst and a bit of a cliffhanger, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero

Fiyero was growing rather desperate. No, scratch that – he _was_ desperate. As stupid as he thought the dance was, he earnestly wanted to attend it and it was only a week away. After all, it would mean enjoying the company of the woman he loved and…well, it just doesn't get much better than that. Because he missed Elphaba more than anything.

Absence definitely makes the heart grown fonder.

But what was a desperate love-struck man to do? The sorry attempt to try and get Glinda to help had failed, and Pohilo never saw her, and Boq…ugh, that would be his last resort.

Except he was pretty much down to his last resort, wasn't he?

The thing was, however, that Elphaba had already been set up before and that didn't work out very well. Obviously. So maybe, instead of messing around with people, he should wait and see how things turned out. Maybe Elphaba would forgive him on her own accord. You can't hold a grudge against someone forever…can you?

Um, Elphaba could.

Yeah, well, it wasn't like it was totally his fault. Seriously, he _was_ kind of scared of Avaric. Okay, scared was a dramatic word, but what if he broke into his room and he had a knife and he killed him and…and…

Whoa. He was overreacting.

Fiyero looked over at Pohilo, who was studying his notes with fervor. He admired the young man's intense concentration and, of course, how nonjudgmental he was.

"_So Fiyero." Pohilo interrupted Fiyero's intense studying. "How's it going with you an' that green girl?"_

_Fiyero hesitated. He had vowed to be more honest from now on, hadn't he? And he should._

"_Fiyero?"_

"_Yeah, um, great! She's actually not that bad."_

"_Really? I figured. People like that always have the best personalities. I just never had a chance to talk to her."_

Gosh, Pohilo deserved Fiyero's position in the social pecking order; that is, being extremely popular. For was it not Pohilo who knew Elphaba was a person of great character? If Pohilo had accepted the dare (not that he would have, because he wasn't a cruel person), he would've told Elphaba immediately. But no, not Fiyero; he had to behave in such a craven nature that he looked like an ass when he finally did manage to tell the truth.

And Pohilo wasn't even all that bad looking. The only reason he was so overlooked, Fiyero figured, was due to his focusing mainly on studies.

Well, wasn't that supposed to be a good thing?

But no, not in this messed up world. Not in this place where popularity mattered. Not where your appearance or the clothes you wore or how you presented yourself mattered. And with a sinking feeling, realized that was exactly why he had avoided publicly conversing with Pohilo at all costs in the first place.

Flash From the Past

"_Fiyero, I was wondering if you could give me last night's assignment for mathematics. I wasn't there yesterday and I would really love to get caught up for tomorrow's lesson; it is awfully difficult to get caught up in that class," Pohilo explained, turning around in his Linguistics's seat to face Fiyero. _

_Fiyero enjoyed talking to his roommate but with an observant Galinda by his side, there was no way he could actually associate with this guy. Hel-lo, can you say _nerd

"_Um, go get it from someone else. I don't remember what it was, and I don't care." And that was half true; he really _didn't _remember. "Why would I actually take the time to write down some stupid assignment when there will be plenty more from where that came from. Only bores like you would want to know about that piece of unnecessary information." _

_He could see Glinda grin acceptingly at his brilliant choice of words and Pohilo, seemingly impervious to offending words, simply smiled in response and returned to the lesson. Fiyero was only left with the early beginnings of a conscience – guilt._

Back to the Present

Maybe he should apologize.

"Pohilo?" The embarrassed Winkie Prince inquired, interrupting the man's studies.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry for treating you…um, not so nicely those first couple of days. Really, I'm sorry."

Pohilo looked up at Fiyero in bemusement. "And you're telling me this now, because..?"

"Well," Fiyero began, eager to expunge his guilt, "I just recently got this thing called a conscience," Here he grinned at Pohilo in confirmation that he was only kidding (well, mostly kidding), "and I realized that I haven't exactly been very cordial to you and you've been more than that to me. But why?"

Without hesitation, Pohilo replied, "Why not?"

Huh. "I never thought of it that way," Fiyero admitted. "But…I was so harsh to you!"

"Yeah, well, I knew you would right your wrongs eventually, especially after you started talking to that green girl..."

"_You know what your problem is? I know what it is. You think that acting stupid will make people like you, but it doesn't…"_

"…because man, she had seriously done you some good," his roommate continued after Fiyero drifted back into the present.

Fiyero felt a smile slide onto his face, making Pohilo smile along with him.

"Wow, you really like Elphaba."

"Yes," Fiyero agreed, "I do."

Elphaba

Ever since that afternoon in the garden, the days had passed by at a snail's pace. With dear Nessie and wonderful Doctor Dillamond dead, Glinda pissed, only the rare conversation with Boq (why start _really_ talking to him now?), and the absence of… _that_ boy who was nothing to her, there was nothing to look forward to anymore.

Wait, what was she talking about? She was having contradictory thoughts, for he was the very reason why life was no longer such a big deal.

Yet she hated him all the same. Him and his arrogance, his ridiculous need to be accepted by everyone, his cowardice. She hated him for his ability to make her feel this way, like she was nothing without him. She hated it, she hated it, she hated it. This was not how things were supposed to turn out.

Elphaba felt liked crying, not a rare feeling for her these days. And like always, she was able to suppress the tears.

But it made her feel worse.

---

After spending two hours reading over the same paragraph, Elphaba decided to take a stroll in the garden. As many bad memories as that place held, it was a surefire way to regain her usual state of calm.

She walked amongst the Quoxwood trees and the flowers native to The Great Gillikin Forest, letting the relaxing atmosphere enter her body.

Of course, since when was she ever allowed relaxation?

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Miss!" Exclaimed a man as he bumped into Elphaba, she having been staring out at nothing.

"The fault was mine, sir." Elphaba apologized before she could realize who was speaking to her. His blue diamonds entranced her for a clock tick, but only that.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, trying to squeeze past him.

"Elphaba…Fae…please…talk to me, _please_," Fiyero begged childishly, clutching her arm in a weak attempt to hold her back.

But she yanked her arm away and was gone before he could say another word to her.

---

Back in her room, she cried.

Fiyero

Fiyero trudged back to his room, miserable at his failed effort to apologize once more. Elphaba was angrier than he had ever thought she'd be and would probably never speak to him again. In a state of depression he collapsed on his bed, relieved to find Pohilo gone, and fell asleep.

---

After a long weekend in which a dismal Fiyero remained in his room except to eat (and only when starving), he sat down in Life Sciences and listened to Doctor Nikidik's lecture with minimum attention. He was beyond caring about anything that was less important than Elphaba and since _nothing_ was less important than Elphaba, nothing concerned him. Maybe, if he failed his classes, he could get expelled from Shiz and relocate to another university – without Elphaba. Maybe then he could forget this.

But the thing was, he didn't want to forget. All he wanted was Elphaba.

"Master Fiyero, I do hope you'll make an effort to pay attention next class as I fear your grade will not be able to withstand the effects of your frequent daydreaming," the professor said as a final note to his lecture.

Fiyero merely nodded respectfully and headed out the door. In the hallway, he was stopped by Avaric.

"Hello, Winkie boy!" He exclaimed. Fiyero lifted his head in acknowledgment and was about to step aside when Avaric held him back.

"Come to the garden," he hissed, "after classes."

---

His last class had just ended and Fiyero slowly made his way to the garden. Once he was inside the plot he looked around for Avaric, not knowing nor caring what the man's intentions were. He meandered around some more until he came upon a bench in a far corner, shrouded by some trees. He then sat down and waited patiently for Avaric.

"I know your secret."

Fiyero sat up with a jolt and looked behind him to see Avaric glowering at him, but remained silent.

"I know what it is, Winkie, so don't you act so innocent."

"Really? That's awfully nice," Fiyero said sullenly.

"Wouldn't you like to know what I know?" Not receiving an answer, Avaric continued. "Okay, fine: you love the fucking green girl!" With that he landed a heavy punch to the side of Fiyero's face. Clearly not expecting this abuse, Fiyero fell to the dirt in pain and rolled into a ball.

"In the name of the Unnamed God," punch, "you shall forever," punch, "be condemned for," punch, "falling in love with a sin."

Throughout the whole attack Fiyero didn't bother to retaliate, for there was no way he could repel Avaric's master blows in his position. And plus, this wasn't as important as Elphaba. So he didn't care.

So with one last cuff to the shin, Avaric grunted in self-satisfaction and left the shattered prince lying on the cold earth, all alone.


	22. Chapter 21: Braverism

**Author's Note: **-triumphant music is heard- I'm baaaa-ack! I had a wonderful ski trip, I must say; can you believe that after five years of skiing, I have advanced to blue (intermediate) slopes? ;) Okay, well, to be fair to myself, I only go skiing once or twice a year, but still. :P So I didn't write tons over vacation as I had originally planned, but I do have a chapter out. And I'm almost done with the story! I'm being serious now; three to four chapters or less, no more. Oh, and yet another new (but small) character! I introduce to you Madame Timbline, named after Timberline Four Seasons Resort. Lalala.  
But anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Some of it seems a little odd to me, but I'm sure someone will tell that to me too. :D So read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero-ish

Boq had offered to take Glinda out for a little stroll in the garden and she had graciously accepted. After all, it was either that or spend yet another tedious evening not talking to Elphaba. No comparison there.

So yes, the garden would be swell.

Of course, Glinda couldn't help but feel that she was leading Boq on. Leading as in, leading him down the Road of Love. And there was no Road of Love (for them anyway), but Boq was acting like there was. She did, admittedly, find his company reassuring even though she was well aware of his massive crush and quite frankly, she found his romantic intentions adorable, so…

Yeah, she was leading him on.

"Miss Glinda, I am so pleased that you were able to join me this evening," said Boq as he led her over to the spot he had sighted the other day: a bench on the northernmost corner of the garden, slightly covered by some tree's long and graceful branches. It was rather secluded…secluded.

Yeah, baby.

"Oh, you're so welcome! Better than staying alone in my room with only expired magazines for company."

Boq was slightly perturbed that she was only using this small excursion as a getaway from life. "That is true," he said, laughing a little, "and Miss Glinda-"

"Glinda, dear, you can call me Glinda. Aren't we friends now?"

Boq grinned; he was really getting somewhere after all. "Yes, yes, I – oh, sweet Lurline," he gasped as he stopped just short of the 'secret' area, his face blanching at the sight that lay before him. Glinda clutched onto his arm (that wasn't nearly as built as Fiyero's, she noticed) in girlish fear.

"Is it a lion? A Lion? Or Tigers and bears? Or tigers and Bears? Oh my, that would be dreadful! I am awfully frightened of wild beasts, you know."

"No, it's…Fiyero. He's hurt." The Munchkin tenderly shook the unconscious prince in concern; blood was gushing out of his nose that was contorted into an unnatural position and any and all exposed skin was coated with scratches and bruises. Boq gently – but with great difficulty – hoisted the prince up and laid him over his shoulder. Glinda located Boq's free hand and held it as together they walked over to the university's clinic. She could sense that Fiyero was seriously injured (oh, she was just so _smart_) and came to the conclusion that her grudge against him could and should be put on hold, just this once.

The walk over stretched out forever, as Fiyero was heavier than Boq would let on. He slowed (well, he was already going slower than a snail but this was all relative) to a stop and briefly let his legs (and arms, my goodness) have a break before resuming his mission. And it was easier than before because knowing that Glinda was here, beside him, _with_ him and more importantly, holding _his_ hand…it gave him quite the energy (um, ego) boost.

For the first time in his life Boq was going to be a hero, and how cool was that? Because really, rescuing the 'scandalacious' prince? That was like, the key to being popular and a one-way ticket to Glinda's heart.

Or so he reasoned.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Boq called as he entered the empty clinic, hoping that someone would rush in at the sound, thank him profusely for saving the day, and pronounce him the hero of Shiz.

Some dreams never come true.

…poor Boq.

A good five minutes later brought one of the new nurses, Madame Timbline, into the room at her own pace which just so happened to be the equivalent of a snail's. She was rather young and very pretty and Boq would've worked his magick on her had Glinda not walked into his life because he was as loyal as a dog. Wait – Dog? Whatever.

"How may I help – oh, dear," said the young nurse as she noticed Fiyero who, in case you had forgotten, was not exactly in the best shape.

"I found him lying on the cold, hard ground, unmoving and vulnerable," Boq began proudly, "and, without thinking of how this action would affect me, selflessly took this problem into my own strong, _manly_ hands. I brought him over here as fast as I could, for as I am strong Fiyero is heavy, and here he is. Poor Fiyero."

"Boq, you are just so good," Glinda commented after he finished his 'accurate' account of his bravery.

Madame Timbline rolled her eyes at the students' dramatics. "I'll be sure to mention your braverism to the headmistress," she said wryly, "but let us focus our attention on this poor young man over here." Clearly having more strength than Boq had, the nurse swiftly carried Fiyero over to the cot and laid him down in one quick motion.

Fiyero groaned and his eyes shot open as he regained consciousness. Once his vision was completely focused, he saw that Boq, Glinda, and a pretty lady staring at him anxiously. Well, not Glinda because she was blind (so she couldn't stare) and she currently harbored a heavy grudge against him (so the concern was superficial).

He was confused; what was wrong with him? Was there something in his teeth? Had he sprouted wings? Had he turned green? Had he…

Green. Elphaba.

The memories of the past few days and, more specifically, the past afternoon flooded back into his head. Then the pain

that flooded in after the memories pretty much answered his question.

"I'll grab some bandages and um, painkillers," Madame Timbline mumbled as Fiyero emitted a second groan, louder than the first, that showed his unambiguous suffering.

"Fiyero, dear, are you in much pain?" Glinda asked not-so-innocently, but through his anguish Fiyero managed to remain a gentlemen.

"Not…ugh…much."

"What happened?" Boq inquired curiously. Because, you know, finding an injured boy in a school garden wasn't exactly a usual occurrence.

"N-nothing."

"Damn you, Fiyero; you sound and look like crap and you're telling me the garden air made you faint. What the hell happened?"

"I would prefer to disclose that information."

Boq was truly flabbergasted, a word he had been waiting to use all year. "And you're planning to explain your strange situation to Morrible, how?"

"I'm not," Fiyero said with a careless wave of his hand, then wincing as he hit his leg.

"_You_ may be dumb, but Morrible isn't. She _will_ get what she wants from you, you know."

"Ew."

"Fiyero, be serious! Either you admit it or she'll magick it out of your mouth and you'll get yourself into more trouble."

"Fine," Fiyero gave in reluctantly. "I got…beat up," he added, softer this time. He wasn't in the mood for explaining why he lost, which would lead to why he didn't bother fighting back. And being on the losing end of the fight didn't exactly help his 'tough guy' image, if he even had one.

Oh. You thought he was past with caring about what other people thought? Haha!

"_What'd_ you say?"

"I was attacked in the garden. There you go, you heard all you want, I'm done talking."

"And you didn't fight back?" Boq asked incredulously.

"No."

"Why ever not?" And who? And…and…"

"Sweet Lurline, Boq, I've already told you more than I intended to."

It was then that Madame Timbline, who had actually been eavesdropping into the situation the whole time out of pure interest, strode into the room with a box of bandages and a potion. "Here you go, sir," she said as she handed him the potion to drink. Fiyero gulped it down, eager for something to soften the pounding in his nose and legs. After handing him a tissue to wipe the blood on his nose, she continued. "Sir, I won't ask you any questions about how you acquired those nasty looking bruises. But if you wish to keep the reasons for those bruises secret, then you're going to need a believable cover story."

The four stood in silence for a few clock-ticks, trying to formulate a good excuse. Well, everyone except Glinda, who didn't care.

"How about he fell down the stairs?" She said, breaking the too-silent silence. Now it would look like she was trying to help.

Boq, Fiyero, and the nurse stared at her Glinda with their eyebrows raised.

"Um, nice try, but not quite effective enough. How about Fiyero and I got in a fight over Glinda?"

Fiyero contemplated this for a moment. "Sure. But how about the reason Glinda and I broke up was because she had hooked up with Boq behind my back?"

"Why, I never…" Glinda huffed. Boq, however, was very pleased with this explanation. He? A stud muffin? That would be just awesome!

"I think that's a good idea, Glinda."

"But I am not a…you know, a slut."

"You know what? Fine, whatever, I don't care anymore," Fiyero said. He was tired of this and wanted to be left alone to think. "Let people make their own stupid rumors; I'll deal with Morrible later."

The room was silent again. Madame Timbline then ushered Boq and Glinda out of the room for Fiyero to have some quiet and after cleaning up and bandaging his cuts, left as well.

---

For the next two days Fiyero rested in bed, letting his bruised body heal. He _had _broken his nose, but besides that the only thing keeping him in bed was that it hurt to walk. Why he needed to be in the infirmary this long he had no idea, but he was in no way complaining. This way he had an excuse for not caring about anything; there was nothing to care _for_.

Except for, of course, Elphaba, who had yet to visit him and Fiyero was beginning to feel more depressed than ever. She didn't even care that he was hurt.

And that hurt more than anything.

Elphaba

Elphaba gazed over at the calendar hanging on the wall for only the sixty-seventh time that afternoon, each time wincing at the date. Because it was Thursday. Two days until that stupid dance Fiyero had begged her to attend. Yeah? Well, no way in hell was she going.

Or at least that's what she told herself, because he was the reason why she had been guiltily looking over at the date for – well, sixty-_eight_ times now. She knew he was in the clinic and hurt. In fact, she had known that little piece of news for approximately two days and seven hours.

The rumors as to why he was in the infirmary were abundant: he had cancer (she secretly hoped not), he had fallen down the stairs (that would be Glinda's doing), he was having one of his three testicles removed (definitely the weirdest), but most frequently, he and Boq had gotten into a fight. The reasons for that varied by the hour, and Elphaba didn't believe a single one.

She desperately wanted to find out what happened to Fiyero for herself, but she couldn't display that she was weak.

Except she was, and she was growing weaker every clock-tick. She couldn't stand being away from him, because he made her feel like she actually mattered for once. With him, she was special.

She should go.

She couldn't.

She could…she should…she _really_ should, and she _really_ wanted to…

So she went.


	23. Chapter 22: Unsolved Business

**Author's Note: **Before I begin my beloved author's note, I have one question to ask. It's rather embarrassing because everyone knows it, but I just have to ask: what does AU mean/stand for? I figured OOC, but this has me puzzled. :D  
Yeah, I know. This one is probably one of my worst written, but I just couldn't make it right! I think Elphaba is a little out of character in the beginning too, but I don't mind that part too much.  
And guess what? I am finally out of my IdiniaMenzelisthebestElphabaever phase. Because once I really listened to various (not-so-legal :P) recordings of her, I realized that she is really not the bet singer out there. Once she is able to control her voice, I think she'll be a better but until then…just no. Don't get me wrong, however, I really do like her. I like how her voice is, if you know what I mean.  
Also, I finally saw the RENT movie yesterday, because it seems to be more popular than Wicked and so I thought that it would be really good. Except…it wasn't. It'd probably be better if I saw it as a musical, because a musical with so many songs as a movie just didn't work for me. Although I did like Angel a _lot_. (S)he was the best character and I cried when (s)he died. -sniff-  
Heh, I was trying to update last night but it bothered me so much that I couldn't. :D But now you can read, review, and enjoy! Oh, and read my Author's Postscript, please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Elphaba/Fiyero

Elphaba ran to the clinic as fast as she could, not caring that her skirt was flying up around her body, revealing her lanky emerald legs and making her look ridiculous. She had to make sure Fiyero was okay; if he really was dying of cancer, she had to amend their situation before it was…too late.

She arrived in no less than five minutes and peered into the somber clinic to ensure that no one but Fiyero was in there. She didn't want anyone to witness their reunion of sorts. When she looked at him, an overwhelming rush of happiness washed over her, for it felt so good to see him again. The rush died down, however, when she saw how bad he looked; multiple cuts and bruises adorned his blue diamond skin, giving him a somewhat monstrous appearance.

There was no way he landed in the medical wing with a disease, unless there was a virus that knew how to throw a punch. Elphaba knew he wasn't clumsy enough to fall down the stairs. Besides, you don't look like hell after tripping down a stairwell. Then another thought crossed her mind: You _could_ look like hell if you had thrown yourself off of something. But no, Fiyero wasn't stupid enough to do that. And why would he have, anyway?_ It wasn't like there was anything he was truly passionate about_, she thought obliviously.

Elphaba gazed at him again and decided that now was the time to tear down those unnecessary walls she had wasted so much time putting up. So she closed her eyes, leaned over, and kissed him.

Now, normally this would have been a very romantic moment in which all is, well…romantic. But it just so happened that she'd unconsciously placed her hands on his largest bruise. And that kind of hurt.

"-the hell?!" Fiyero exclaimed after emitting a manly shriek, making Elphaba jump in surprise. She retreated to the foot of his bed and lowered her head in embarrassment, wringing her hands. She had taken his response to be related to the kiss and instantly wished she had never broken down those walls.

"I-I can go…"

"No," he said quickly, terrified of losing her again. "Stay. In fact, sit with me. But Elphaba…why are you here? Why are you talking to me? I thought you hate me."

Elphaba crawled onto the cot with him and paused for a clock tick.

"I don't," she said softly, then realized she hadn't exactly been mad for no good reason, "but I was – and less now, but still am – pretty darn pissed."

Fiyero just couldn't comprehend how someone could be mad for so long. "But I'm really, really, _really_ sorry," he whimpered childishly.

"I know you are, but what did you expect me to do? Laugh it off like all the ignorant people these days would?"

"No, but you didn't have to hate me!"

Elphaba clenched her jaw in frustration but somehow managed to maintain a calm demeanor. "I…I think we operate on different wavelengths, Fiyero. You see, _I_ happen to get angry when someone _uses_ me for money." Here she sat up in bed.

Fiyero opened his mouth to retort, but there was nothing to retort with, for there was absolutely nothing to argue over. "And now?" He asked sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"_Do you hate me_?"

Elphaba looked at him in annoyance. Lurline, she had no idea that a boy could be so overly sensitive; it wasn't exactly one of his most endearing qualities. Really, there was a point when it got to be too much. "No, I already told you: I don't."

Fiyero waited a clock tick before presenting the question he had eagerly been waiting to ask. "Then do you love me?"

A heavy silence followed his question.

"I don't know, Fiyero," she lied. Truth was, she did. A lot. But she wasn't ready to admit it and plus, he wasn't fully forgiven yet. She couldn't tell him her feelings if she was angry with him, but Fiyero looked entirely crestfallen at her response, and again she felt guilty.

"Okay, I-I guess I understand," he said quietly.

"Oh Fiyero, I…" In a state of weakness she almost told him the truth, but caught herself just in time. "…I have to know what happened to you."

"What happened? I um, Boq and I-"

"Cut the crap, Fiyero; that is the biggest lie I've ever heard coming out of your mouth. You don't mean to tell me that you fell down the stairs, too?"

"Well, actually, I di-"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba exclaimed, cutting him off. "What _happened_? I can tell it's important or you wouldn't be lying to me so. And I've been through so much already that one more _devastating_ event could not traumatize me any further."

Fiyero knew he could not hide this from her and looked up at her in shame. "Avaric. He…attacked me. Beat me up."

His words and state of helplessness made Elphaba want to hold him in her arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, then posed yet another unnerving question.

"Do you know why he hurt you?"

This time he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.

"No. You know Avaric, he can be a bit…unpredictable at times. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," he said, laughing nervously.

"Yero…"

Ah, the nickname! He couldn't help but fell overjoyed once more at her small - but meaningful - display of affection. Elphaba saw how happy she had made him and found it rather adorable, but hoped that the nickname would be a benefactor in his telling the truth.

"Yes?"

"Why do you try to hide these things from me?"

Fiyero shifted uncomfortably, in an attempt to obviate telling her what happened for as long as he could.

"I'm telling you, I have nothing to hide. He and I had some unsolved business, that's all."

"_That's all_? He practically _killed_ you over some '_unsolved business_'?" Elphaba spat.

"Um, yes?"

"No, Fiyero, no. Why do you think I'm so stupid?"

"I don't, but some things are better left unsaid," he said firmly.

"Better left unsaid?" Elphaba seethed, "so if Animals were being silenced but everyone thought that was a good thing and would turn against you if said so, then it would be better left unsaid?"

Fiyero was caught once again. "Fine. You want to know why he attacked me? Then I'll tell you: it was because I love you."

Elphaba could only stare at him in disbelief, and not just because of the reason.

He…someone…_loved_ her? Not liked, not fond of, not partial to, but loved?

"You're kidding me," she mumbled.

Fiyero was bemused. "No I'm not."

"No, not that…oh, Fiyero…" She turned to him and gave him a hug.

He held her in his arms for a good while after that and spoke only silence. Fiyero longed to do more than just hold her, he wanted to…he wanted to complete her. But more than that, he wanted her to be happy (and he thought that having sex on hospital cot was not on her list of want-to-do's), so he resisted the want to make love with her right then and there. Well, as best as he could because Elphaba could, um, _feel_ this particular want and it made her just a little uncomfortable.

"Um, I…I think my leg just fell asleep," she said uneasily, disentangling herself from his hold. She made a weak motion to 'awaken' her 'numb' leg. Once she was in a less awkward position (mainly one where she was not so close to a certain very awake male apparatus) she spoke again.

"He won't try to hurt you again, will he?"

"I don't know," Fiyero answered truthfully. "He might, he might not."

"Then we should tell Madame Morrible about him so there's no chance of you being hurt again."

"No!" Fiyero exclaimed. "We can't do that. Look, Boq and I are perfectly fine with the rumor of he and I fighting. It's simple and provides people with the liberty to create their own stories, which is what they love to do. Besides, Boq has become a little more popular as a result of all this. So, Boq being Boq, he's happier now. Isn't that a good thing?"

After a few moments, Elphaba gave in. "I suppose so, but you are a man of mysteries, Fiyero."

He chuckled. "I know. And so are you, Miss Elphaba," he said as he gave her a small kiss on the tip of her nose. She giggled and snuggled deeper into his arms, finding that she was becoming a bit drowsy.

"Fiyero?" She mumbled.

"Hmm?" He replied hazily, beginning to feel sleepy out as well. After all, staying in bed all day can make one tired.

"I love you."

**

* * *

Author's Postscript: Aw, there's some fluff for you guys. So anyways, if you've visited my profile, you'd have seen The Wicked Challenge posted there. And because I only received one reply regarding the challenge (and that was only a maybe), I'll post it here too…**

The Wicked Challenge

Hello, and welcome to the Wicked Challenge, in which I, WickedJelly, am the hostess and Bombalurinasara, a fellow FanFictioneer, is my trusty steed.

…well, actually, she's a bit cooler than that. She'll be helping me with this contest, more specifically in the judging area.

-a FanFiction writer for the Wicked category in the audience waves their hand in the air-

"WickedJelly, I am confused; what is this so-called 'Wicked Challenge' all about?"

…let me continue, please.

Inspired by a similar challenge in the RENT category, I will provide you all with five different challenges, all having different requirements. Wondering what the requirements will be? Well, here are the challenges:

Challenge One:  
Write a one-shot taking place during I'm Not That Girl (Reprise) or Thank Goodness in which Glinda thinks about…anything! Must include the following three words: cake, color, and conspiracy.

Challenge Two:  
Write a one-shot about Elphaba's childhood, entirely bookverse. Must contain a reference to Turtle Heart.

Challenge Three:  
Write a one-shot Fiyero/Elphaba romance. Whether their relationship is in its beginnings or has fully blossomed, it doesn't matter. Must contain something similar to the phrase, "wildest dreaming(s)" and the word "moonlight", but loosely.

Challenge Four:  
Write a one-shot G(a)linda-Glinda/Elphaba romance at any point during the Defying Gravity or Popular scene. Must contain a metaphor or simile and reference to the pink flower.

Challenge Five:  
A snow scene containing anyone you want at Shiz during Lurlinemas, but must contain the words: trinket, crystal, and Squirrel (note the capitalization).

Notes:  
1. It must be a one-shot. No way in Oz will I read a twenty chapter story. Now, that doesn't mean you can't have your one-shot blossom into a multi-chapter extravaganza, because I don't care what you do after your piece is judged.

2. You can only submit one story per challenge, but you can do as many (or all) challenges as you want.

3. Please, please, please, don't exceed five-thousand words. I won't disqualify you for having one or two more words, obviously, but as I said before, I am only reading one-shots.

4. No rating over T, please. I want the general majority of Wicked FanFictioneers to be able to read (and vote, durh) on the stories. Still have a need for stronger Fiyeraba (or, I guess, Galindaba/Gelphie/whatever)? Edit it later.

5. I do not want these emailed or private messaged or anything else to me (the only thing you PM me with is the fact that you're entering, and the name of the story. Oh, and in your story's summary, include the letters TWC). Rather, I want you to publish it for the entire world to see! (Ooo! I rhyme…) And the deadline is **March 4, 2007**.

Point System  
Once all the stories are entered, I will post on my homepage (or in my story, if I'm writing another – and maybe Bombalurinasara will be so kind as to post it, too) all the entries, so try and remember to check then. The Voting will work like this: you PM me, telling me which story you're voting for! Simple stuff. You can only submit one vote per challenge, by the way. DO NOT submit your vote in the form of a review, as the number of reviews an entry gets adds extra points. You are also graded on:

Grammar/Spelling ?/10 points  
Creativity ?/10 points  
Meets Requirements ?/10 points

But Bombalurinasara and I get the Supreme Ruling. ;) You'll then have until **March 18, 2007** to cast your votes.

Have fun, guys!


	24. Chapter 23: Lucky Day

**Author's Note: **Salutations, my loverly readers! Seriously, do you guys have any idea how loverly you all are? No? Let me tell you:  
**THIS LOVERLY!**!!!!  
I was astounded by the amount of reviews I received for last chapter (which, by the way, was not the last…as you can now see :P Oh, and this isn't the last either). Seriously, sixteen reviews? You all have thrown me into a state of bliss (now aided, of course, by the fact that today is a Snow Day).  
Today's your lucky day, guys. Because guess what? Because it is a Snow Day, you get an update (you would've had to wait until Sunday otherwise :X), and a very long update at that, anda long Author's Note! -happy sigh- I just don't know what my fellow FanFictioneers would do without me. And I don't know what I would do without you guys, either. Thanks to lotsa people (I seriously want to thank you all for telling me what AU stands for), I have discovered that my story is AU. Oooo, I am just so smart!  
Hey, anyone else joining The Wicked Challenge? –looks around- Anyone? Pleeease? I have no way to bribe you, but don't you guys want to join?  
Ooo, guess what? The other day I was wondering, "How long have people been writing on FanFiction?" So I decided to look at the oldest HP story and it was from the year 2000! I was shocked. -ignores annoyed looks- I read them and I was all, "That's kind of creepy." These people could be famous authors now! We could have…ooo! What if the guy who wrote Eragon started off here? Wouldn't that be amazing:P  
And here's a rant-of-sorts. Okay, you know David Ayers (one of the guys who played Fiyero)? Yeah, well, if you do, don't the pictures of him on stage make you want to drool? I know, I know. But then I looked up a picture of him in real life and he is not hot. At all. He's one of the people who reminds you that yes, humans are derived from apes. –shudders at hairy arms-  
So, does anyone here have music in their soul? I know I do! Haha, I am always singing (when no one besides me pals can hear me, durh) and my penguin-loving friend gets quite annoyed with me. It's kinda funny. So I've started a "I have music in my soul" club. Care to join?  
And I have to say, writing this chapter really made me wish I had a Fiyero. -sobs- Why does he have to be so adorable but so very unhaveable?  
By the way, Kumbricia made me write a long A/N, I swear!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero

Long after Elphaba had fallen asleep in his arms Fiyero lay awake in bed, pretty much as ecstatic as one could get.

He loved her.

And she _loved_ him.

Together, the two phrases (plus the nickname – oh, can't forget that pet name) provided Fiyero with a very warm feeling inside. One he had never, in fact, experienced with Glinda. Or any other girl – besides Elphaba, of course – for that matter.

He began to stroke her hair absentmindedly as he relaxed into a state of bliss. But soon fatigue took over his body, and he fell asleep.

- - -

Fiyero awoke from his slumber the following morning and smiled to himself once again as he studied a sleeping Elphaba. It seemed to be, he mused, that the only time she truly felt at ease was when she slept. Was she dreaming? Because if she was, it must have been a very good dream, for she was smiling. He made a vow to try his hardest to ensure that Elphaba would feel that comfortable wherever she was, especially when she was with him.

Hey, one can dream.

Then the faint sound of feet walking on hard surface tore Fiyero away from his thoughts. He peered up to find Boq standing at the foot of the bed, a shocked expression plastered onto his face.

"Everything all right?" Fiyero asked uncertainly.

"Yes, um, yeah. But how…is _she_…" Boq stuttered, incredulous that the green girl who shied away from a simple tap on the shoulder was nestled into the arms of the boy whom she had refused to talk to just a day before.

This had happened, when?

"Just…how?"

"Easy. I'm me," Fiyero grinned, ignoring the annoyed look Boq gave him.

"But how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get girls to fall at your feet!" Boq exclaimed.

Fiyero quickly shushed the frenzied Munchkin. "Shhh," he whispered, putting a solitary finger to his lips and pointing to Elphaba, "she's sleeping."

Of course, it was then that Elphaba, a light sleeper, awoke from her slumber. "Oh, Yero, I-" She stopped as she laid eyes on Boq. "Boq? What are you doing here?" She said, a little awkwardly, as she got out of bed, much to Fiyero's disappointment. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt, an uncharacteristic habit that she had unconsciously picked up from Glinda, and asked how much time until classes commenced.

Fiyero glanced at the grandfather clock standing at the far wall. "Er, minus an hour."

"Shit," Elphaba mumbled; she didn't have any of the materials she needed for classes with her. "Sorry, Yero, but I have to go," she said, giving him a quick kiss before she flew out of the clinic. Boq stared at the ghost of her presence, then turned to Fiyero.

"She gave you a _nickname_?!"

"She gave me a nickname," Fiyero affirmed proudly.

"You're so lucky," Boq breathed, then added hastily, "that you have a girlfriend in general. Because you can have Elphaba."

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Speaking of – well, not speaking of, but whatever. Moving on. How are you here if classes began awhile ago?"

"Morrible pardoned me for an hour to check on you. She's getting suspicious, Fiyero, so you should check yourself out of this place soon if you wish to keep our 'fight' as the truth."

"Okay, I guess I'll leave this afternoon."

"Wise choice."

After that the two chatted until Boq's hour was almost up.

"Sorry, but I have to go," Boq said, making a motion to leave.

"Oh. Bye, then," Fiyero said, once again left alone by himself.

He'd check out later.

Elphaba

Once the day was over, Elphaba reminded herself that not all was well yet; she still had to amend the situation with Glinda. So filled with confidence from last night's success, she marched into their room.

She was a little surprised to find no one there.

Elphaba reluctantly decided that she should work on her homework (which had almost doubled due to her tardy) in the meantime and proceeded to do so. She had just started on her fifth Mathematics problem, as a matter of fact, when she heard muffled voices outside the door. One of which sounded remotely like Glinda's. Curious, she crept up and pressed her ear to the door.

"Miss Glinda?"

"Yes?"

"Miss Glinda, I have something to confess. A reason why…well, why I asked you to join me this afternoon. Now, I won't be offended if your answer is no, but-"

"Oh Boq, I know why," Glinda said, giggling a bit. Elphaba rolled her eyes; she knew what was coming.

"Why what?"

"Why you've been asking me to accompany you on your daily strolls."

"You do?" Boq's voice was filled with anxiety.

"It's because you want me to be your girlfriend. I mean, you do, right?"

"Um, yes, so…"

"Of course, silly!"

Elphaba's mouth dropped in amazement. Glinda…and _Boq_? How was this happening?

Silence followed Glinda's surprising reply and Elphaba could only guess as to what was going on out there. She shuddered (come on, Boq and Glinda…kissing? Gross.) and settled back down onto her bed where she resumed her studying.

Glinda strolled into the room happily twenty minutes later (oh, that was disgusting), now able to make her way around the room. She looked positively giddy, and Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the blonde's happiness.

"What happened out there?" Elphaba asked causally, pretending to be preoccupied with her studies. Well, not like it would matter.

"Oh, I – wait. I'm not talking to you," Glinda replied coolly as she found her bed and sat down. But Elphaba could tell that her roommate was dying to tell of the gossip she would soon be a part of, and continued to pursue her goal.

"Glinda, okay, listen to me: I'm sorry."

"Does this apology come in the form of a very handsome man?"

"Um, no, but-"

"Then I won't take it," Glinda said stubbornly.

Elphaba was somewhat disappointed at the blonde's unyielding tenacity, but then presented what she had recently learned. "Do you even need this handsome man?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't. Oh, Elphie, I have the bestest news to tell you!" Glinda exclaimed, then realized what she had just done. "That is, if I were talking to you."

"Tell me, Glinda, why are you so mad?"

Glinda tried her best to glare at Elphaba but ended up scowling at the calendar.

"Is that really a question you have no answer to?"

"Not really," Elphaba admitted, "but I'm trying my hardest to make things right between us."

"Since when do you care about morals?"

"Glinda…"

"Fine, for like, _ever_."

"Lurline, Glinda, what is your problem?"

"I don't know, what is your's?"

Elphaba resisted the urge to smack her roommate. "My only problem is with you. I just don't understand why you have been angry at me for so long, and over a man at that; it's just so petty! While it may be hard for that blissful blonde brain of yours to comprehend that Fiyero Tiggular, the 'scandalacious prince from the Vinkus', could actually like a green nobody like me, he does. So get over it, Glinda."

Glinda fought to find a retort, but there was none to be found. "I'm trying," she said quietly, "but it's like my life is falling apart. I'm blind, Pfannee and Shenshen have permanently ditched me, and I don't….well, actually, that has changed. You see, I have a boyfriend again."

"Oh, really?" Elphaba asked, her tone purposely nonchalant. She was surprised at Glinda's sudden change of heart but was in no way complaining; her roommate had finally (almost) forgiven her.

"Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry, too!"

Okay, she _had_ forgiven her.

Elphaba stood up and gave Glinda a hug, giving an inward sigh of relief as the blonde quickly responded with one of her own.

"So," Elphaba began, "it sounds like you have some news to tell me."

Glinda gave a little smile and said, "I do. You know Boq?" She asked rhetorically, giggling. "Well, he asked me to be his _girlfriend_. Isn't that just so _lovely_?"

"Yes, but since when do you like Boq?" Elphaba was still a little puzzled as to why Glinda was partial to Boq so suddenly.

Even Glinda didn't have an immediate answer for that. "I don't know, but oh, love is so unexplainable! It was just like, 'bam'! Then I loved him. It was like my heart knew he was the one all along."

"Uh huh…" Elphaba agreed half-heartedly. "Well, anyway, I'm really happy for you."

Not wanting to be rude, Glinda added, "And I guess I am happy for you, too. And um, how is Fiyero doing?"

"Fine. I'm pretty sure he'll be leaving the medical wing tonight."

"Elphie? I'm glad you're my friend again," Glinda said shyly.

Elphaba smiled at her friend. "Me too."

- - -

Elphaba had decided to go to the clinic to walk Fiyero back to Briscoe Hall. And that's what they were doing now.

"How is your leg?" She asked with concern as they made their way back to the dorm, for Fiyero gave a little wince with each step.

"It's fine. And so am I, because you're here with me," he replied and turned to give her a kiss. Elphaba refused it, being uncomfortable with public displays of affection.

"Not here, Fiyero."

"Why? You know, I'll never be able to get enough of you," he sighed. "Seriously."

Elphaba giggled at his remark. "I just don't know what you're going to do, then, because in my opinion, relationships are private things."

"But I want people to know I'm in love," he exclaimed, "and if you won't let me show it then I'll just have to say it."

"Which you have."

"To you, yes, but not to the world."

"But the world doesn't need to know."

"Do _you_ need to hear it again?"

"No, Fiyero, I-"

"We can't keep everyone in the dark, you know, because that would be morally wrong," Fiyero explained.

"Yero-" she tried helplessly, hoping that the name would bring him to his senses. Except, of course, it did exactly the opposite.

Giving her a mischievous grin, he threw back his head and shouted, _"Attention everyone_! I loooooooove _Elphaba_. I _love_ Elphaba Thropp. _I_, Fiyero Tiggular, love-"

"Fiyero!" Elphaba exclaimed, her cheeks a dark emerald, as she clamped a hand over his mouth. He staggered and fell backward, pulling her down onto the grassy field with him. For awhile she laid on top of him and settled her head down on his chest, letting herself be soothed by the consistent beat of his heart.

"I take it this doesn't count as a public display of affection?" Fiyero asked a couple minutes later. Elphaba only sighed.

"Not right now it doesn't."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, it just doesn't."

"I know why," Fiyero exclaimed. "It's because you like it!"

"I do not."

"Then why haven't you moved?"

"Because…I don't feel like getting up at the present time."

"And so why is that?" Fiyero said, enjoying this game at which he was sure to win.

Elphaba groaned in frustration. "Because this is comfortable."

"Ohhhh," he drawled teasingly, "so you mean to say that you enjoy lying on top of me?"

"Well, you _are_ cozy," she confessed.

"Hey, she said I'm cozy!" Fiyero announced to the passerby, who threw them a disturbed look before running off.

"Fiyero, would you stop it?" She said, swatting him playfully.

Fiyero pouted his lips. "You don't enjoy this anymore?"

"No, not really. It's a public display of affection, something _you know_ I am above."

"Then why aren't you getting off?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes before she said, "I am now, you idiot," and rolled off of him. Fiyero silently cursed himself for bringing up the subject.

"Aw, I don't want to go home yet," he whined.

"Grow up," Elphaba replied. "We're heading back."

"Can I kiss you first?"

"No."

"Can we have se-"

"No," she hissed. "For Lurlinesakes, Fiyero, what did they drug you with back there? Because whatever potion they gave you has a serious side effect of hormonal issues. Or," she mused, "the fact that you're a man greatly contributed to your actions. Both options seem plausible, but I'm hoping it's the first."

Fiyero only gave her a sheepish smile. "You never know, it could be both."

"I hope not," she said mock-seriously, "or I just might have an affair with Boq - even though that's impossible seeing as he finally has Glinda - who is much more of a gentleman than you."

"Now, really-"

"Do not interrupt me. What kind of man asks the girl he is with if she wants to make love in the middle of campus?"

"Elphaba, just a question…"

"Seriously, what kind of man would do that? Not any man _I_ would be with, right?"

"…my question being this: do you ever let anyone else talk?" Fiyero asked.

She paused for a clock tick and then replied, "I just did. So yes, I do. Your point being…?"

"Never mind. Let's just go home," he said, taking her hand in his. She opened her mouth to continue her rant but decided that maybe, just this once, she should remain silent.

As they arrived right outside Elphaba's door, Fiyero suddenly realized what she had said earlier.

"Wait…_Glinda_ and _Boq_?" He asked in bewilderment. "Nah, can't be; can it?"

"It can," Elphaba confirmed, laughing. "I know, I was as shocked as you are. But anyway, I really have to go. I have quite a bit of homework to catch up on…so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said with disappointment. He was about to walk away when he remembered something else.

"Wait. Tomorrow is the dance!"

"Yero…"

"No, no, you have to go. Look, we can just go in attire similar to what we are wearing right now."

"Is that even allowed?"

"Who cares?" Fiyero said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "They won't kick us out of a dance for wearing the wrong clothing, anyway. Come with me, _please_?" He begged.

"I domph-" Elphaba tried to protest but was cut off by Fiyero's lips on her own. She gave in to the kiss (in _public_) and to his demands.

It was Fiyero's lucky day.


	25. Chapter 24: Girl Bonds

**Author's Note: **Heyloo, everyone! As per usual, I would like to thank everyone for their reviews.  
Haha, so, this _was_ going to be the last one, I swear it! But then…I got carried away and before I knew it, I had a whole pre-dance chapter. :D Not my fault. Now, here begins my rambling…read at your own caution.  
Okay, so, I am in desperate need of a tote bag. Okay, a desperate want. But kinda need. And so there was this really nice looking beach-y one from Abercrombie and I really liked it and wanted to buy it but it was thirty dollars! Why does a stupid bag have to be way beyond my budget? I swear, their clothes are so overpriced. I only buy their clearance items. But…I want that bag. -huffs- Target has some almost-as-nice ones, but not as nice. And American Eagle has their always-there totes, but I want a summer one. Hel-lo, there are seasons! ;) Haha, I sound so superficial but you know what? I need a tote.  
I was in audition-full Choir this past weekend; you know, you audition and then you (and all the other peeps) get three days with a guest conductor before you have a concert? Yeah, well, I had heaps and bounds of fun. I'm sad it's over. :(  
Reminder: The Wicked Challenge is sorta-kinda picking up! If you wish to be among those beloved people who will be participating, then participate.  
Other than that…read, review, and enjoy!  
Oh, by the way: You totally love my reference to the, ahem, "bestest song" in the world.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Elphaba

Friday's classes came and went and everyone was abuzz with excitement over the Fall Ball except for Elphaba, who still couldn't comprehend why this dance was more important than Animal Rights. But she _did_ understand that Fiyero wanted to go, and it would be, well, _rude_ to refuse to go, so she would go.

Gosh, the things she did for love.

Meanwhile, she still had help an excited blonde fit into her dress. Which, in fact, was not from Louis Wizzon but Ozstroms, as they didn't carry any dresses in her "large" size of four.

Ever since she lost her eyesight, Glinda had shucked her strict dietary rules for a more laid back eating system. Well, laid back for her. Because in Elphaba's opinion, consuming only a bowl of porridge for breakfast and a sandwich and glass of fat free milk for lunch and supper was far from filling. Except, she admitted, even just that added on to her body weight.

"Glinda, are you sure you're only a size four?" Elphaba said, grunting as she tried to pull the dress down over her head.

"I'm," grunt, "sure," grunt, "it's just a tighter fabric than I'm used to."

After about ten minutes the blonde was finally settled inside her frilly pink dress, unscathed. The dress, however, had a tiny snag on the right shoulder but what Glinda didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Elphie," She announced, once she was accustomed to the constricted airspace in her lungs, "I need makeup."

Elphaba looked at her warily. "Uh…that's nice."

"I wasn't finished. You see, _you_ are putting it on for me!"

"How about not?"

"Elphie, please? I just have to look my best for Boqalicious and make them boys go crazy."

Elphaba chose to ignore Glinda's odd language and shook her head. "There is no way in Oz I'm applying your makeup."

"Pretty please? I swear it's not as hard as you think. Besides, we can bond."

"_Bond_?"

"Yeah! Girls always bond when they make each other all pretty. It's like…wow. Amazing. So you mean to say you've _never_ held a girly bonding session before?"

"Um, no."

Glinda emitted a pitying sigh. "Such a sad, sad childhood you lived," she said sadly.

"Old news," Elphaba said, dismissing the unnerving topic, "but besides. I feel like we're swellacious friends already!" The words were meant to be sarcastic but apparently Glinda still had trouble grasping the concept of sarcasm, for she raised a finger to shush her friend.

"Don't. Just don't."

"Don't what?"

"Invent your own slang. Don't even use established slang. It really doesn't sound right on you."

"Thanks," Elphaba replied dryly, "but I – I was just – oh, never mind. Seriously, though, how am I supposed to give you a makeover? Do I…Lurline, do I have to paint your nails?"

"Well, yes, but you also use makeup!" Glinda exclaimed, slightly perturbed that someone did not know the essentials of feminism.

For once, Elphaba found herself not knowing how to do something. And that was slightly perturbing as well. "Fine. Where is your makeup?"

"There is a bright pink bag under the bathroom counter."

Elphaba sat up to retrieve the cosmetics bag and returned a clock tick later, sifting through its inhabitants with a bewildered expression on her face. "My Lurline, you could pretty up all of Oz with this junk."

The blonde huffed at the disrespectful remark. "That is _not _junk in there. Elphie, we're talking about the finest makeup you can buy: Wiznique, Ozma Lauder, Neutrozgena…shall I continue?"

"No, thank you."

"I thought so. Now, take out a small pink circular…thing."

Elphaba took a brief look in the bag before replying with, "Well, that narrows it down by about two items. Care to indulge me with a little more detail?"

"Sure thing! It says Wiznique on the side and on the bottom there is a label that says "Perfectly Pink".

After much shuffling and searching Elphaba found the aforementioned object, which she now recognized to be a tube of lipstick.

"Okay, I have it. So…I just glide it along your lips?"

"Duh. Um, I mean, yes."

Elphaba tentatively began to apply the pink lipstick, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. She was so focused, in fact, that when Glinda offered a word of encouragement, she jumped in the air at the sudden sound and consequently drew a pink line across the blonde's cheek.

"For the love of Lurline, Elphaba, it's not that hard," Glinda exclaimed.

"Sorry, um, how do you get it off?"

"My goodness," Glinda sighed. "Find the jar of makeup remover in there; I'm pretty sure it removes lipstick streaks."

Once it was located, her green roommate rubbed a makeup-removing pad along the stain, finding it much harder than she had originally anticipated. What in Oz was lipstick made of? Whatever it was, it was definitely one of the most almost-permanent substances she had ever come across. It could be used as a colored pen or something.

Lips now perfectly pink (in both senses), Glinda instructed her friend to find a red tube amidst the pile of cosmetics. This was an easier task, considering the low quantity of red-cased makeup, especially only one of which was round.

Elphaba unscrewed the top and, once she realized its purpose, rolled her eyes. "Mascara? Glinda, is this even necessary?"

"Yes! I used to put it on everyday, you know."

"Oh yes, I do remember…"

"_Miss Galinda! You're going to ruin your mascara. Lurline, stop crying. If anything, you should be crying that you're ruining not only your mascara but your image of a fine, ladylike young woman," said the other girl._

Applying the mascara was easy, but it did require more concentration than the lipstick did. The procedure took over ten minutes and by that point Elphaba was becoming irritated with the process of girl-bonding.

"Can we bond some other time? Because I, for one, have had enough bonding."

"No, you haven't! Elphie, all we have left is blush and…and that's it. Come on, I'll skip nail polish for you," Glinda bribed.

Elphaba pondered this for a few clock ticks and then gave in. If Glinda would actually give up something important to her in favor of her friend, then maybe she should do the same.

"Okay, I might as well finish what I've started," she agreed and picked out one of Ozma Lauder's blushes as directed. This time she felt more confident with her makeup skills so she boldly stamped the thick brush in the salmon pink powder and swiped it along the cheek. Except the thing is, confidence doesn't necessarily relate to skill.

Such as in Elphaba's case.

To sum things up in a nutshell, Glinda had must have been might embarrassed, for she was blushing.

Really blushing.

Really not-so-natural blushing.

"How's it going?" Glinda asked nervously.

"Just a little too much on one corner," Elphaba lied so as to obviate the blonde from freaking out. She extracted a second makeup removing pad and tried her best to scrub that damned makeup off, but to no avail. In fact, the furious scrubbing only further reddened her cheeks. "There! It's good."

"Very good?"

"_Very_ good," Elphaba affirmed. Overlooking the blush, she added, "You look very pretty, Glinda."

"Thank you. I have to say, you did a pretty good job for a first makeover; wasn't this _such_ a good learning experience for you?"

"What do you mean, a 'learning experience'? You mean to say this was _only_ a learning experience?"

"Well, duh," Glinda replied matter-of-factly, giving the wall a wary look. "Come on, Elphie, I can do my makeup in my sleep! But I do appreciate your help."

Elphaba felt herself grown annoyed beyond reason but somehow kept herself as calm…tranquil…peaceful…as she could manage.

"Thank you, my dearest, darlingest roommate, for providing me with the experience of a lifetime."

Glinda was a little bemused but decided to change the subject. "So, I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"Yes, I feel like we're closer than we ever have been," her roommate responded dryly.

"Oh, so you _do_ feel it! C'mere and give me a hug."

In an awkward fashion, Elphaba bent down and gave her friend a small hug. They held onto each other for a couple clock ticks until Glinda broke away.

"Elphie, what are you going to wear to this thing?" She questioned.

Elphaba smirked. "What I usually wear, of course."

"Elphaba Thropp, there is no way in Oz I am letting you out of this room before you change into a proper party outfit. Do you own anything that is not black? Do you even own anything other than your black frock?"

"No to the first, yes to the second," Elphaba replied.

"Anything appropriate for a dance?" Glinda asked exasperatedly.

"Nope."

"Well, take a look in my closet because like I said before, my closet is yours."

Elphaba obliged in mock-reluctance and opened the doors of the wardrobe. The new set of garments were as pink as the last, save for a few. She proceeded to sift through those few and stopped abruptly as her fingers touched a soft, silky fabric…

_It was a light blue skirt that fell just below the knees, and was composed of a soft and silky material with a floral stitching along the hem._

It was the skirt. Or rather, not _the_ skirt, but an equivalent. Well, almost an equivalent, because it was a deep purple.

Whatever the case, it was her skirt.

"Find anything?"

"Yes, actually," Elphaba replied in a daze. Memories of that wonderful night inundated her head.

"_If I didn't know better, it would look like you didn't like your coffee!" She joked._

"_Er, I do, but…it's a little bitterer (was that even a word?) than I usually have it…"_

…"_Maybe we should," he agreed softly. "But I can think of two other people that could be fixed up."_

_With that being said, he leaned across the small table and placed his mouth on hers._

"It being…"

Elphaba floated back to the present. "It's dark purple, silky, has a floral stitching along the hem-"

"Oh, _that_ skirt. My mother picked it out for me."

"I don't care," Elphaba replied. "Fashionable or not, I'm wearing it."

"Whatever suits you best," Glinda said, shrugging. "But hey – you need a top! Something plain, yet fancy."

"Isn't that an oxymoron?"

"Don't call me a moron, Elphie, because I'm trying to help you. Let me think." But after a couple of clock ticks, nothing came to mind.

"Eh, just wear a black shirt, it'll be pretty. Wait, no; wear a black camisole and _then_ a black sweater over it!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes and grabbed a simple black camisole and sweater, as directed. But once she was finished changing, Glinda spoke up again.

"Elphie, I have one more question."

"Yes?"

Can I do your makeup?"

"No."


	26. Chapter 25, Part One: Female Quandaries

**Author's Note**: Haha, um…that was quite a goshdarnned long wait, wasn't it? And it was all school's fault. All. Not mine! I did my duty, writing in my little Great Wolf Lodge notebook that says "Splash into Learning!" on the cover almost everyday during totally-unrelated-to-Spanish Spanish lectures and after tests in History. And plus, this is the end, so I wanted to be as perfect as I could get it. Which, in relation to other stories, is not perfect at all. :P But anywho, the wait is not over, because…yep: I've made this last chapter into a two part chapter. But if you're as lucky as I think (hope?) you all will be, then the last part should be out this afternoon, followed directly (or not? -shrugs-) by the epilogue.  
Another thing I would like to address is The Wicked Challenge. If you are seriously working on a piece or just have not had any time to work on it yet, then please send me a PM! I cannot stress that enough. Because with the deadline fast-approaching and only five stories submitted…It's like, what's the point? Although we'd still have voting no matter what, because I will never abandon this! But anyway, here's who I have so far. Correct me if I'm wrong…

1. Love Lost by green-as-elphaba and Porcelain by Meltalviel for Challenge One.  
2. Fatal Attraction by Fae2135 and The Secrete Romance of Shiz University by CrystalClear444 for Challenge Three, and  
3. Violent Wiggles by CardboardCreative for Challenge Five  
As for now, read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Fiyero

Fiyero smiled to himself as rechecked his reflection in the mirror (for only the sixteenth time), reminiscing about…everything. Everything that was wonderful. And because the only truly wonderful thing in Oz was Elphaba, that's all he was thinking about. Then again, there _was_ another thing to be happy about: he had done a good deed. Contrary to his previous beliefs, good deeds were kind of fun to do and they gave you a really nice feeling inside. And Fiyero liked feeling good.

…Anyway, after Elphaba had decided to end their little passionate rendezvous outside the dorm room and they had bid each other farewell (by means of yet another kiss), Fiyero had returned to his room to find Pohilo gazing sullenly at the ceiling.

"What's the matter?" Fiyero had asked, concerned about his roommate.

Pohilo had given a little sigh. "Oh, nothing."

But Fiyero was a somewhat obstinate man and was used to getting what he wanted (plus he genuinely liked his roommate), so he'd pushed the matter further.

"Don't give me that, man. You look like someone in your family was killed by a cyclone and you're usually an optimistic kind of guy."

"All right," Pohilo had relented after a few clock ticks. "This may sound petty – well, okay, it definitely sounds petty – but I'm just a bit jealous of you. And not even for a good reason."

The compliment that used to be a given for Fiyero was more of a disturbance to him now. "Yes? How so?" He'd inquired curiously, sitting down on his bed.

"You have a date for tomorrow night and I don't." Noticing his roommates's raised eyebrows he had added, "Which is uncharacteristic of me, yes, I know, but you can't ignore your own feelings."

The last statement had caused the image of lovely green someone to pop into Fiyero's head, but he ignored it for the time being. "So shouldn't you be jealous of more than half the entire student population as well?"

"Thanks," Pohilo had responded with sarcasm, "but seriously. What don't I have?"

"Confidence."

"Are you serious? That's all I need?"

"No," Fiyero had admitted, "but it's a start. Listen; why don't I help you find a date tomorrow?"

And Pohilo had been more than happy with the proposal. So the next morning, Fiyero had set out to find the perfect girl for his friend. Preferably someone who was smart, somewhat attractive and most importantly, someone with self-confidence. You know, to balance out their personalities. After all, one of the two would eventually have to make the first move, and Fiyero had a feeling that person was not going to be Pohilo.

At last, Linguistics provided Fiyero with the girl he had been looking for: her name was Whitalia and she not only received some of the highest marks at Shiz, but was also an avid participator in class discussions. Surely she had some confidence.

Fiyero had done the task of asking her out for his friend, and she had agreed. The fact that the two had never held a conversation before didn't faze her, and so the Winkie Prince was certain that she was the one. In fact, she and Pohilo had sat together, whispering like young schoolchildren, throughout the rest of the class. Definitely a match.

"See you later Whit," Pohilo called out as he entered their room, and his roommate smiled at the nickname. Once he was out of earshot, he gave Fiyero a grin and exclaimed, "Thank you so much, buddy. I really mean it. She's wonderful, she's perfect, and she's all thanks to you. You know, I've said it before but I'll say it again: Elphaba has done you some serious good."

Fiyero grinned in response. "No problem. And I totally agree."

- - -

The faint sound of chimes beyond Briscoe Hall's walls marked the arrival of the carriages that would convey the students to the Ozdust ballroom.

Fiyero knocked on the door and after a, "Hold on, I'll be right there," from Elphaba it opened and she stepped out, looking very pretty. No – beautiful. Her raven hair fell around her face and down her back in subtle waves, her clothes framed her body perfectly, and her shirt…well, her shirt exposed more cleavage than usual. (Hey, he's a guy.) Overall, the effect was stunning.

"What?" Elphaba demanded when she noticed he was staring at her, feeling heat rise to her face. "Are you still not accustomed to my skin tone? Well, how abouph-" But Fiyero silenced her with a kiss. She pulled away after a few clock ticks saying, "Yes, well…okay. That works too."

"Shall I escort you to the carriage, then?"

"You shall." And with that Fiyero took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers'. Surprisingly – and luckily – she didn't object.

Riding to the Ozdust was rather awkward, as even Elphaba had to admit, for they were riding with Master Lolinen and his partner, Miss Shenshen. Needless to say, the latter (and the former, although he was at least somewhat polite) was not too pleased with the arrangements, and managed to throw out multifarious insults. None of which, however, actually had the desired effect (especially, "I've never liked the combination of chocolate and vegetables myself."). But both couples survived – except for the bruise that had started to develop on Shenshen's leg as a result of a "leg twitch"– and arrived at the Ozdust in no less than twenty minutes.

Fiyero made a move to assist Elphaba as she climbed out of the carriage but she rejected the motion, saying, "I may be a _woman_ and _we_ may be going together, but_ I_ am still quite capable of fending for myself. Am I not?"

Of course, because this was only her second time wearing heels, she slipped and fell to the ground.

"You are not. I mean – you are," he corrected hastily and helped her up.

"I am. But you may accompany me inside. And for the rest of the evening, if you would like."

"That was the plan."

They both walked into the ballroom together, hand in hand. As it is in most fairytales, the grand doors opened to reveal a wide set of stairs set with a lavish carpet that emptied into the main ballroom. Elphaba gaped at the opulence of the chandeliers which all let off a green hue on everything around it. She had never seen so much _green_ in her life.

"_Elphaba, enough! You very well know that I am only allowing you to attend Shiz for the sake of your sister, so please. Act normal for once! Just try to fit in this_ one time._"_

Yes, well, she would most definitely fit in here.

As the couple walked down the stairs, Fiyero's eyes wandered across the crowd of partying students as he looked out for the certain someone he was most fearful of. And to his horror, that someone was there. Staring right back at them.

Elphaba felt the grip on her hand tighten considerably and looked at Fiyero in concern. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Why?" He followed her gaze down to her hand, which was turning a pale green from lack of circulation. "Oh, my bad," he apologized sheepishly and loosened his hold, "I'm just glad you're here with me."

A few minutes later, Glinda and a blissful Boq arrived.

"Elphie, I can tell you look adorable!" Glinda cried, reaching out to hug her friend – as if she hadn't seen Elphaba an hour earlier. "And hi, Fiyero. It's always a pleasure to see you."

Fiyero wanted to point out that she couldn't see him, exactly, but quickly came upon the decision that that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do. After all, she was acting cordial to him again.

"Same goes to you." Turning to Elphaba he asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"No."

Fiyero offered her the best pout he could muster. "Please? If you don't, then I'll be forced to resort to other things, such as proclaiming my love for you to the world."

"You'll do no such thing," Elphaba said mock-sternly, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle. "But anyway, you know I don't like to dance."

"But the reason why we're here, why _everyone's_ here, is to dance."

"And so we're going to move around like sappy, romantic lovers _just_ because everyone else is? Oh yes, Fiyero, that is most certainly a grand motive," Elphaba said sarcastically.

"You mean we're not lovers?" Fiyero asked, a little hurt.

"We are, Yero, but that's beside the point."

You could say that Fiyero was once again sent into a state of bliss, but that is also beside the point. "Okay, fine. But you owe me at least one dance before the night is over."

"Come on Elphie, don't be such a party-pooper!"

"Oh, alright. But not until later," she said, yielding to his demands. "As for now, I'm getting kind of thirsty-"

"So Boq and I will grab you two ladies some punch," Fiyero finished for her and the two walked off toward the punch bowl.

Glinda grabbed her friend's arm in excitement. "This is so thrillifying, Elphie! We both ended up with the man of our dreams. But do you think," she continued, this time seriously, "do you think we'll be best friends _forever_? Because what if something terrible happens between us, or Boq leaves me or Fiyero leaves you or…or just _something _happens to our lovely square of friends?"

Elphaba hesitated. "Honestly? I have no idea. But why are you dwelling on the future, Glinda?"

The blonde ignored Elphaba's last statement and pressed on. "I want to stay best friends with you, no matter what happens. Okay?"

"Of course – but where are all these nonsensical thoughts coming from?"

Glinda lowered her head. "I don't know if I should tell you…"

"What, Glinda, tell me what?" Elphaba pressed.

"Well, I've been having these dreams…and you…oh, I'm in this most beautiful dress and everybody loves me…" She giggled then, causing Elphaba to roll her eyes. "But in it I have this inner feeling that I know you're not there with me, and you're not well. I think you're…dead."

"That's ridiculous. I'll be fine, I promise."

But her friend was doubtful. "Are you positive?"

"No, but anyway, it's the future. Anything can happen, except for that dream of yours."

"Dreams," Glinda corrected, "but you won't desert me?"

"No, I told you! Ah, but look – our punch has arrived." Elphaba said, eager for a change in subject.

The men handed their girlfriends – oh, excuse me; the girlfriends of them – their drinks. Glinda sipped the punch daintily before asking, "What's in this? Lemons?"

"And melons and pears," Boq said.

"Oh my. Such a wonderful combination of flavors!"

The four friends engaged in small talk throughout the next four glasses of punch, until Elphaba acquired the natural feeling of her bladder needing to be emptied.

"Excuse me guys, but I have to make a trip to the bathroom," Elphaba said and started to head off towards said location, but Fiyero grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't."

"What-?" She asked in bewilderment. "I_ really_ have to go. And who's to say I don't have any urgent feminine quandaries to attend to?"

"I just don't think you should go alone, that's all," he elaborated, his eyes darting around the room.

Elphaba was still completely bemused. "Why not? And what are you looking at?"

"Because…I don't want you to. Isn't that a good enough reason for you?" He pleaded.

"Not if it's totally irrational, it's not. Look; I'm going to the restroom and you, my dear, will stay here."

"But-"

"See you in five minutes, Yero." And with that she took off for the bathroom, leaving a worried Fiyero behind in her wake.

The restroom was rather hard to find. There were many hallways in the building, and Elphaba had to meander through four of them before coming upon her destination.

After doing her business and cleansing her hands (with oil, of course), she stepped back out into the hallway…

And there was Avaric.


	27. Chapter 25, Part Two: Forever

**Author's Warnings**: extreme sappiness ahead. Extreme. Like, maybe too much. Wait – no. You can never have too much Fiyeraba! Speaking of which…  
I am an extreme-o hypocrite. But in this case, that is a good thing. You know why? **This chapter is rated M**, and not for the reason you're thinking of. There is no rape in here, guys, so figure that out for yourselves. :D Hope you like it, though…  
I don't have much to say, 'cept thanks for the reviews! So read, review, and enjoy. Please.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Elphaba

"Hell-oooo," Avaric said, swaying a bit. Elphaba made a move to get past him but he grabbed her wrist with such strength that it surprised her.

"Would you kindly let go?" She hissed, trying to wrench her arm from his grasp, but he was definitely burlier than he looked.

Avaric grinned maliciously through his drunken haze. "Not before I find owwwt i-if Fiyero hasss completed the dare."

Elphaba's stomach lurched in fear; not only was he an angry man with some unfinished business that she would prefer him not to complete, but he was a _drunk_, angry man as well. She very well knew the two state-of-beings never complimented the other.

He pulled her down the hallway – presumably toward a secluded closet – she struggling the whole time. Then finally, it seemed, her brain started to kick in for she used her heel to kick him squarely in the shin. She had aimed for somewhere a little higher (preferably in the middle of his legs), but there was no time for regrets.

Avaric gave a howl of pain and dropped his hold on her just as she'd hoped and she used this as an opportunity to make a quick getaway. Had he been sober he would've been able to catch her, but his current state left him slower (in both mental and physical means) than usual.

She strode (she would've ran had those damned heels allowed her to) back to the ballroom angrily. When she came upon Fiyero, he emitted a very audible sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank Lurline; I – what's wrong?"

"Avaric," she spat, "fucking tried to rape me."

Fiyero blanched. "Oh Oz, Fae, are you okay? Are you-"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm so, so-"

"Sorry? That does me a whole lot of good, Yero. I _told_ you to tell Madame Morrible about everything, did I not?"

"Yes…"

"Then _why didn't you tell her_?"

"Hey, when we discussed the whole dilemma, you were okay with it."

"But that doesn't mean it was right. Look, I was tired of fighting and I didn't want to cause any more problems between us."

"Well…I didn't know he would take reprisal on you; I thought he had gotten what he wanted from me."

"Evidently not. But whatever the case, we have to go tell someone about him before either of us – or anyone else – gets hurt. Again. Okay? I'm finding a professor." She took off toward the front of the room, Fiyero following close behind in obedience.

But when she finally spotted someone ten minutes later Elphaba realized that by telling the teacher about Avaric, she would have to explain she'd almost been raped. And she desperately wanted to avoid that. So what could she tell them?

Then she remembered that he was drunk, and Shiz had a strict set of No Drinking rules. If luck was on her side, the bastard would be too wasted to clearly remember what he did and too cravenly to admit to anything. That is, if he would even remember.

So she told the teacher, who in turn wasted no time in searching for the drunken man. As for his consequence, Elphaba reminded herself of Shiz's strict policies, so she could only hope for the best.

Fiyero started to head back to the dance, but Elphaba held him back.

"Not now, dearest; it's too noisy and crowded in there. But then again, I don't want to go outside on the balcony…"

"Should we find an empty room…to um, relax in, then?" He suggested, trying not to sound too over-excited. And luckily enough for him, she agreed.

"Sure."

Together they wandered throughout the halls, searching for a room that would suit their needs. What their needs were she didn't know, but Fiyero had a pretty good idea. Or rather, a certain part of him did. And Elphaba must have started to feel the same way he did, for she wordlessly turned to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him with more fervor than Fiyero ever imagined possible from her.

It was a tacit agreement that the small common room they had just stumbled upon would be their final destination and Fiyero, in between struggling to undo Elphaba's bra clasp under her camisole, managed to shut the door behind him.

They sank down to the lush, carpeted floor in a tangled heap, eager to feel more, _taste_ more of the other. Elphaba pressed against his warm body as he continued to tease her with soft, feathery kisses. A gentle nip at her earlobe elicited a desperate whimper. "Oh, Yero…" His hands roamed around her smooth, emerald skin expertly and she moaned, well aware of the frenzy he was sending her body into - and fairly sure she liked it.

"Love me." Elphaba whispered into his ear, dizzy with the sensation of his weight on top of her. He looked up at her, shocked.

"Are you sure?" He asked breathily.

"Yes, but we can't get the carpet dir-" But his lips along with the strong desire for him silenced her. He tangled his fingers through her soft hair as he tenderly slid inside her but she winced as she felt her fragile tissue tear.

"You okay?" He whispered, noticing her expression. Elphaba only nodded her head in response and reached for his hand.

But the pain was quick to leave and the sensations flooding her body were unbearable, but in a very good way. Elphaba wrapped her arms around his torso and clung to him, urging him to go deeper inside her. Part of her couldn't even believe this was happening. Whatever happened to morals? Respect? They weren't even married. But at the moment, she didn't care - she couldn't care. She wanted him far too badly. Elphaba let go of his hand and dragged her fingers through Fiyero's hair, raising goose bumps along his skin.

"Oh, Fae." He moved faster and inhaled sharply as her hips matched his speed.

She cried out into his shoulder, muffled against his sweaty skin as she reached her climax, feeling him collapse on top of her in release.

"I love you, Yero my Hero" Elphaba whispered, eyes closed.

"I love you too, Fae, so much. Forever and ever." He pulled out of her gently and held her in his arms.

Elphaba was content on staying in that position for the rest of her life, but knew that Galinda would be getting worried soon. Lurline, she probably _was_ worried.

"Mmm, Fiyero…Glinda and Boq, they-they must be wondering where we are…"

Fiyero groaned. "So? Who's to say she's not doing the same with Boq?"

"Darling, that's gross, but we have to go," she said and sat up to redress herself. After giving her boyfriend a pointed look, he sighed again and dressed himself as well.

Elphaba then looked down at the ground. "Oh, shit."

"What…oh." He followed her gaze and saw the…_mess_ they had caused on the floor. The very expensive and light-colored floor. "Yeah, that could be a problem."

"Lurline, we can't leave the place like this," Elphaba said, growing very apprehensive.

"What else can we do?"

"You could give me that rolled-up rug in the corner, for starters." He obliged, fearful of the consequences if he did not, and together they scooted away all the cushioned chairs into the corner and rolled out the luxurious rug along the floor, making sure the spot was covered. Then they rearranged the furniture into a decent formation and left the room at that.

"Hey Glinda," Elphaba greeted when they returned to the ballroom and found Boq and Glinda basically down each other's throats. The blonde turned around quickly.

"Elphie, where _were_ you? It's been over an hour; two, almost!" Glinda asked, her face flushing a bright pink. And considering the whole blush situation, that was quite bright.

"In the bathroom, I told you. Then Fiyero and I…took a little walk outside. In addition, we just got back from the appetizer table."

"Oh. Right," she replied uncertainly (after all, there _was_ no outside to walk, save for a balcony) but let the subject drop. "So how about you two go dance now?"

"Yes, why don't we?" Fiyero continued.

Elphaba glared at him not-so-playfully and said, "Maybe later."

"But soon there won't _be_ a later, because there's only half an hour left."

"Oh." Lurline, how much time had they spent doing…stuff?

Fiyero grinned at her inability to answer. "You have no excuse now, do you? So come _on_ and dance with me."

"But-"

"Shut up, you're coming with me."

Elphaba emitted a little gasp and nearly tripped over her feet as he whisked her off to the dance floor. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. They casually swayed to the music, finding it easier and easier to ignore the stares they were receiving.

"This isn't so bad now, is it?" Fiyero teased.

"Well, I'm not exactly having the time of my life either."

"But you did earlier?"

"Fiyero!" She exclaimed, flushing. After a few clock ticks she added, "But I did."

Fiyero grinned. "You know, my parents would love to have you at our castle for Lurlinemas."

"Wait; they know about me?"

"Well, of course they do! You're my – we're…together."

"Really? That's fascinating."

"Fae, I'm serious. I love you, and I want to spend forever with you."

Elphaba gaped at him. Had she heard right? Forever? No… "Excuse me?"

But it was then that, in the most cliché way possible, he bent down on one knee, took out a velvet-clad box and asked, "Will you marry me?"

She stared at him in utter shock, because all these years, she'd been told there was no happy ending in store for her. She was supposed to be lonely and die alone.

…Guess not.

"Yes. Oh yes, yes! I will definitely marry you, Yero my Hero." And she hugged him, and he hugged her, and she was happy.

The happiest she had ever been.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Postscript**: Aw, sappy sappy sappy sappy sah-pay! I sincerely hoped you liked it because I worked really hard on it.  
And you guys seriously _better_ like it, because I was very nice and put in that all that lovin'. Because I really needed some! I was getting Fiyeraba withdrawal, kind of. The basis for most of the lovemaking scene came from **greengreendress,** so be sure to give her a pat on the back! It was all thanks to her that this chapter is rated what it is.  
-hands her cookie of choice-

Go, greengreendress!

Lmao, anywho, I changed it The Scene around a bit. Deleted some. And then I was like, "ah! I can't even edit sex scenes." So I did some investigating. Back to greengreendress's stories. But that didn't work out for me, because it just didn't. No offense. :D Then I was like, "Oh! Annibelle White!" Durh. And so I read every lovemaking scene I could find from her stories (um, I'm feeling bouts of fangirldom coming on. Can't suppress it…oh…I LOVE HER STORIES SO MUCH! ...yes, well, it is a given fact that her stories are so very sexy. ;D) but I was still stuck. And then…I got distracted…and read lots more ahem, wonderful Fiyeraba stories…you know, for "inspiration"…

ANYway! I'm not going to do my closing speech until the epilogue. Oh my gosh, I'm getting sad…but nope! I shall say the glass is half full.  
You'll be hearing from me again soon…Wednesday at the latest. This time, I promise! Ish. Huh. Let's just say it won't be as long as it was last time… :P

PS: Last chapter brought me to exactly 47,474 words. Kind of funny, right? …ohkay, maybe not. But humor me.


	28. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **You know what I found out? Endings are hard to write. I cannot write hard-to-write things. So in conclusion, I cannot write endings. :D 

And **The Wicked Challenge**…? Anyone? Um, I can extend the date if you tell me to…check my profile for updates, please!  
As for now, just read, review, and enjoy your last chapter of the dare…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Wicked because one: I'd be rich (I'm not) and two: I wouldn't be writing on FanFiction because I wouldn't be the fan, I'd be the people the fans loved.

**Title**: The Dare  
**Rating**: T  
**Summary:** When Fiyero participates in a game of Truth or Dare, he receives the challenge of a lifetime: become quite intimate with the Green Girl. The prize? One hundred thousand dollars. The result? You find out. And PS: Bonus points for actually...loving her.

* * *

Elphaba/Fiyero

Turns out Elphaba and Fiyero didn't receive a proper wedding ceremony. Two weeks after the proposal, the quaint square of friends all journeyed to see the Wizard. Things didn't turn out as expected, and so Elphaba and Fiyero consequently were forced to fly (via broomstick, of course) to Kiamo Ko in order to escape from not only the Gale Force, but the Wizard (who turned out to be not-so wonderful) and Madame Morrible (who, although they always knew she was horrible, turned out to be worse than they'd imagined).

Once they'd ensured that Kiamo Ko was safe to live in, they had flown to Fiyero's parent's castle. Needless to say, his parents weren't too enthused at the concept of their only son marrying a fugitive. But once they spent more time getting to know Elphaba they started to accept her into their family. A week later, Elphaba and Fiyero were married in the backyard of the castle. The only witnesses were his parents and his siblings, but the couple didn't care; they had each other.

However, there was one thing Elphaba couldn't push out of her mind, and that was Glinda. Her best friend. The blonde who she thought about every day. Was she faring well? Was Boq with her, always there to provide assistance when needed?

And every day she was constantly reminded of the promise she had made to her friend that wonderful day that in Elphaba's mind, seemed so long ago. The promise she made, saying how their square of friends would be together forever. The worst thing was the fact that she broke her promise only two weeks after it was made. Sweet Oz, what kind of person was she? Everyday Fiyero assured her that Glinda was okay, but Elphaba felt horrible regardless.

Unfortunately, Elphaba had to push her thoughts about her best friend into temporary storage because a month after they'd settled into a comfortable lifestyle at Kiamo Ko, the Gale Force knocked on the door and demanded to see the Wicked Witch of the West. The couple was once again forced to escape. This time they flew to The Great Gillikin Forest's outskirts and after two days of desperately searching for a place to rest their sore bodies, came upon an abandoned cabin.

Luckily enough for them, there was some dry farmland that Elphaba managed to cultivate with help from the Grimmerie (which she had not given to Glinda, as she wouldn't have been able to read it) and was able to grow enough vegetables to live off of. The apple trees nearby provided some extra nourishment – that is, when they were in the mood. And every three weeks or so Fiyero insisted on taking an eight mile walk to the not-so-nearby small town at the base of Mount Runcible to buy a loaf of bread and a box or two of crackers to add some "spice" to their meals. His absences, no matter how long, made Elphaba extremely apprehensive. What if he was attacked? – or even worse, what if someone recognized him? Thinking about the latter nearly gave her a coronary, especially after their run-in with the Gale Force at Kiamo Ko.

The soft creaking of the door to the cabin caused Elphaba to leap out of her chair, startled. When she saw it was Fiyero she ran over to him and engulfed him in a hug. "You've been gone for almost a week," she murmured into his shoulder. "I was so worried about you."

Fiyero leaned in to kiss her and they did just that for a good ten minutes until the need for oxygen compelled them to stop.

"Why'd you take so long? I was so worried about you," Elphaba repeated.

"Fae, have I not been telling you to trust me? I'll always be okay, I promise."

"But what if you aren't okay and something _bad_ happens to you? What if the Gale Force captures you? What if you stumble and break a bone, or – or…" she trailed off, reminded of a conversation similar to theirs.

"_This is so thrillifying, Elphie! We both ended up with the man of our dreams. But do you think," Glinda continued, this time seriously, "do you think we'll be best friends forever? Because what if something terrible happens between us, or Boq leaves me or Fiyero leaves you or…or just something happens to our lovely square of friends?"_

Hadn't Elphaba made the very same promise Fiyero was making right now? And hadn't she broken it? She couldn't shake her unnerving thoughts away and sighed in discontent.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero questioned.

"Nothing, it's just…Glinda. I miss her so much."

"You know there is no way we could safely live with Glinda knowing. Her mouth is…likes…to talk. And what if someone tried to torture our whereabouts out of her? Could you live knowing that, by telling her, you greatly endangered her safety? Besides; we were forced out of Kiamo Ko anyway. It wouldn't have mattered."

"But she thinks we're – I'm dead. See? She's still hurt, even though we didn't tell her."

"At least this way you aren't the cause of her pain."

"That's true, but…"

"Fae, am I not good enough for you?" Fiyero joked.

"Oh no, you are! You're just perfect, Yero." And just like that, the matter was settled. Temporarily.

The next couple minutes were spent unpacking the food Fiyero had brought back from his trip: two loaves of bread, a tin of crackers, some spices (for the vegetables), and some cheeses.

Afterward they ate lunch - comprised of cheese and crackers - in a comfortable silence.

"I wonder," Elphaba began thoughtfully after she swallowed, "if we could make a trip to the Emerald City. You know, to visit Glinda."

Only silence ensued as Fiyero stared at his wife, incredulous at her thoughts. "Did you not hear a word I said? Have you not been hearing a word I've said since that day you met the Wizard?"

And once again Elphaba was reminded of her stupidity and gave in. "Okay, okay. Fine. I'll shut up now."

"Don't shut up. I love it when you talk," he said, "but not about that."

Once they finished eating, they headed into their room to relax. Relaxing turned to cuddling, which quickly turned to an intense session of lovemaking. After all, they'd been without each other for five days; surely they deserved some quality time together.

After the fact Elphaba lay in his arms, grateful for the opportunity to forget _everything_. "Mmm, I love you so much, my Hero."

"I know. Whatever would you do without me?"

At this Elphaba jolted up in bed and glared at her husband. "I could do plenty without you. A lot of things, like…"

"Yes?" Fiyero prompted, a smirk forming on his face.

A couple clock ticks later, she continued, "Well, I definitely don't need you."

"Would you care to explain why, then, you jumped up so suddenly the minute I walked through the door?"

"Oh, fine. I guess…I guess I do need you," she conceded, although reluctantly.

Fiyero planted a loving kiss on her forehead and then said, "but to be fair, I couldn't live without you either. Even at Shiz. And just for the heck of it, you wouldn't remember what brought us together in the first place, do you?"

"Don't remind me."

"Why not? Because it was all because of me?" He teased.

"It was most definitely not," she said, swatting him playfully.

"Actually, I think it most definitely _did_. Come on Fae; remind me, just so I don't forget."

"Oh, alright," Elphaba muttered. "It was all because of that ridiculous dare."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Farewell Speech:** Aw, ohmygod! IT'S OH-VER! All of you have stuck with me through disappearing/reappearing water allergies, the mysterious vanishing of twenty students, odd prizes, stretchy plots, losing my grasp on Glinda, and all that other whatnot.  
I have to say how good all your reviews made – and make – me feel. I first started off as a writer Quizilla; the site where you either have a good story or you don't. The site where people can post stories with horrible grammar and formatting yet, after only their first chapter, make it onto the "Highest Rated". Needless to say, as a young and inexperienced writer, I was extremely discouraged. No-one was giving me any feedback but I wanted to improve.  
After a yearlong hiatus (in which I acquired my Wicked obsession ;D) I was on some Wicked fan site reading their few stories when I came upon one I really liked. A link below it led me to FanFiction. (A cookie to the author who's going to be mentioned later.) After a month, you got this. :) And I got reviews. And the reviews made me happy!  
Except here I am, closing my very first story. This is the first story I've ever completed, and I'm rather proud of it. Not to be conceited or anything. ;) But, like I said, you all motivated me. A lot. And because you are all so special, don't you deserve to be mentioned? I think you do. After all, reviewing is something that takes more time than most writers like to think. So here is a** Big Thank You** to all of my reviewers:  
**firebolt669, CrystalClear444, Memoamo, ClarkeWithAnE, notEASYbeingGREEN, Annibelle White, Bombalurinasara, wickedpirate666, Elphie89, The Phantom's Muse, Rainpath, Arduenna, LaFemmeVerte, greengreendress, Cmusic07, gerlorie, maureen is me, My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame, Crookykanks, Western Arawen, Kavi Leighanna, The Girl Of Many Fandoms, Erikssecretlover, Meltalviel, AlloftheAbove, Elphaba's slytherin cat, irishdancerfromroi, Elphiethegood, Kaleena DragonMaster, distorted realities, The 42, gree-as-elphaba, Musical-wolf, TaylxBayl, X-Kate-X, and elphabathedelirious32.**

And to my trusty little steeds: **The 42** (for providing the plot twist. You see, I was originally planning on having Elphaba find out about the dare by herself; I hadn't even considered having Fiyero tell her himself. That is, until this loverly person came along :) ) **greengreendress** (for betaing for me once and writing the lovin' scene), **Annibelle White** (for having a wonderful story that brought me to this site – oh, and giving me an article… -big humongo suggestive wink -), **Bombalurinasara** (for always being there to remind me that I can not be lazy; I must update! Hehe.), **CardboardCreative** (for providing an excellent alternative to writing when I _am _too lazy to write… :D) and to **my penguin-loving friend**, -waves-, for reading my story even when I annoy you. Aw, sappiness. -lurve-

And PS: The result?

…_a sequel. _


End file.
